El Contrato
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Sonic y Amy deberán de contraer matrimonio y lograr pretender ser un matrimonio feliz, para salvar al mundo de Eggman; sin embargo, eso será más fácil de decir que de hacer. Con un pasado oscuro entre ambos, la ex pareja deberá de ver de romper sus diferencias, superar sus corazones rotos y lograr la manera de acabar la misión antes que ésta acabe con ellos.
1. La Firma

**¡Hola a todos! Como sabrán esta fue la historia ganadora ente la votación que realice y la verdad ha sido más fácil y rápido de lo que pensé. Sin embargo, para aquellos que votaron por un Shadamy no se preocupen, mi siguiente proyecto será Bloody Rose; pero eso será hasta que esta tenga su final. Así que por ahora los dejo con el primer capítulo, disfruten…**

Capítulo 1: La Firma

Sorbió otro poco de aquel líquido humeante mientras sus ojos recorrían aquel libro que leía con pasión, o así fue hasta que su teléfono interrumpiera su único momento de tranquilidad. Amy observó en la pantalla el nombre de quien la llamada, un tanto extrañada y sorprendida.

–¿Tails?– habló respondiendo el teléfono, extrañada por la llamada del zorro.

–_Amm… hola Amy_– escuchó tímidamente del otro lado del auricular, era él.

–Tiempo sin saber de ti– dijo sorbiendo un trago más de aquella bebida caliente. Era una agradable sorpresa.

–_Sí… bastante_– dijo vagamente el zorro. Amy sintió algo extraño, más de lo normal, pues no parecía una llamada casual –_¿Qué tal la universidad?_– preguntó de pronto.

–Con mucho trabajo– respondió cortante dejando un billete sobre la mesa de aquella cafetería y tomar su mochila –Escucha Tails tengo un examen en cinco minutos y yo…

–_¡Oh, claro!_– dijo Tails aprisa_ –Yo te llamaba para que tal vez nos juntáramos en mi casa… hoy, a las 6._

Amy paró en seco ante su petición para ver con desconfianza su celular. Era obvio que no era una llamada casual, aunque invitarla a su casa era aún más extraño todavía. Permaneció en silencio, sin saber si sería una buena idea hasta que el zorro habló otra vez.

–_¿Amy?_– llamó para que ella soltara un suspiro, haciéndole saber que aún está ahí –_Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos…_

–¿Sólo nosotros?– inquirió Amy desconfiada.

–_Ya sabes, el grupo, como antes_– respondió Tails con inocencia. Amy soltó una pesada exhalación, no podía decirle que no a eso, al menos no esta vez. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

–De acuerdo, pero será una visita rápida, pues mañana tengo dos ensayos que entregar– aceptó al fin.

–_¡Perfecto, te veré aquí más tarde!_– exclamó con una alegría desbordante, una que la obligó a sonreír. –_Hasta entonces Ames–_ cortó para que una punzada de dolor recorriera velozmente su pecho. Llevaba muchos años sin escuchar que nadie la llamara Ames; era un apodo que sólo **él** utilizaba.

–Debes de dejarlo ir Amy– se dijo a sí mismo para fruncir el ceño y caminar en dirección a su facultad. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó desganada para detenerse frente a ese taller que durante muchos años sólo la lleno de felicidad y ahora, le oprimía el pecho con una nube de malos recuerdos. Amy aspiró hondo para así asentir con la cabeza y armarse de valor, tocando el timbre. Escuchó pasos del otro lado de la puerta sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, para que ésta se abriera y así ver la mirada inocente y dulce del zorrito.

–¡Amy!– dijo Tails con alegría –¡Viniste!

–Te dije que lo haría– habló un tanto distante, pero con una sonrisa de ver a su viejo amigo.

–¡Pasa, pasa!– pidió tomando su mano y adentrarla a su hogar.

Amy camino aprisa siendo guiada por el zorro, para que así la llevara a la salda de su morada, en donde pudo ver a Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Espio, Vector, Cream y Charmy. No mentía con juntarse con el grupo como antes, aunque siendo honesta no esperaba a nadie más que Cream, Knuckles y tal vez Rouge.

–¡Miren quien llego!– habló con felicidad el zorro.

–¡Amy!– la saludó Cream para correr hacia ella y darle un fuerte abrazo. –¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!– dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Hola Cream– saludó para abrazarla de regreso –Haz crecido mucho…

–Vaya, vaya, miren quien salió de su escondite– dijo Rouge a modo de bienvenida, con una media sonrisa.

–Rose– habló Shadow cortante sin darle mayor importancia. El mismo Shadow de siempre.

–Hola a todos– saludó con cierta timidez. Tail le ofreció un asiento, a lo cual ella aceptó sin reparo y así sentarse enfrente de todos en aquella pequeña sala, sintiendo como de pronto todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia ella, en silencio. Haciéndola sentir más incómoda de lo que ya lo hacía. –Amm… Y bien, ¿Cómo ha estado todo?– intentó hacer conversación.

Tails le sonrió con cierto nerviosismo sintiendo como todos a su alrededor desviaban la mirada, ahora se sentía más incómoda que antes. Parecía que no sería una reunión casual, aunque realmente no lo esperaba.

–Escuche que ahora vas a la universidad– habló Cream para intentar romper la tensión que se había formado de pronto.

–Amm… sí, periodismo, muy pronto voy a…

–Terminemos con esta pantomima ¿quieren?– la interrumpió Shadow de pronto para que todos dirigieran su mirada al erizo negro de mala actitud –Te convocamos por una razón.

–Imagine que algo pasaba– asintió Amy, estoica –¿Y bien, cuál es el problema?

–Necesitamos que te cases– soltó Shadow amargamente.

Los ojos de Amy se abrieron de par en par sin entender qué era lo que estaba diciéndole; volteó a ver a Tails rápidamente para que el zorrito le lanzara una mirada intensa a Shadow, quien no respondió ante la misma. Amy lo vio confusa, provocando que Tails soltara un pesado suspiro y así asintiera con la cabeza. No era la forma en que quería darle esa información, pero ya que Shadow había ido directo al grano, debería de saltarse toda cortesía.

–Verás Amy, tenemos razones para creer que Eggman está formulando un complot nuevo y tal vez el más peligro hasta ahora– empezó a explicar el zorro –Creemos que quiere reactivar el ARK y completar su plan de amenazar y destruir el mundo si no caemos ante sus demandas.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?– preguntó Amy molesta.

–Eggman se está codeando con la elite de _Station Squeare_, y no cualquiera puede entrar a dicha elite– explicó Rouge para que los ojos de la eriza se dirigieran a la murciélago –Ni yo con todas mis gemas tengo acceso a ese círculo social.

–Y desde que Eggman está en el tope de la sociedad elitista ha reforzado cualquier acceso a lo que ellos llaman _Cristal Empire,_ la cumbre de la sociedad rodeada de lo más exorbitantes lujos– indicó Shadow con fastidio.

–De acuerdo…– murmuró Amy aún confundida –¿Y cómo todo esto tiene que ver conmigo?

–Sencillo– habló Espio –La única forma de entrar es con los más altos niveles de reputación, tú vienes de una familia rica, ¿no es cierto?– cuestionó Espio para que ella apenas asintiera a señal de respuesta –Pues bien, tú tienes ya de por sí tienes el dinero para pertenecer a dicha elite, y ahora con tus 23 años estás en la edad adecuada para casarte y ser presentada en sociedad.

–Saben perfectamente que yo me aleje de ese estilo de vida por esas estúpidas reglas– les recordó irritada –No me casaré sólo para entrar a un lugar tan snob como _Cristal Empire._

–Creo que no terminas de entender Amy– espetó Tails cabizbaja –El dinero no es suficiente si tu reputación no te precede…

–¿Qué tratas de decirme?

–El único entre nosotros que tiene el nivel de fama y reputación necesaria para poder entrar ahí es…

Tails silenció para que todos en la habitación desviaran la mirada, entendiendo a dónde se dirigía aquella conversación.

–¡Me rehúso!– vociferó Amy poniéndose en pie de un golpe sintiendo la ira empezar a carcomerla. –¡No pienso hacerlo y no pueden obligarme!– gritó enfurecida.

–¡¿Eres estúpida o qué te pasa?!– se involucró Knuckles al ver la reacción de la eriza, quien al escuchar sus duras palabras le lanzó una mirada fulminante –¡Si no lo haces todos viviremos bajo en mandato de Eggman!– puntualizó –¡No es tiempo para viejos sentimentalismos!

Amy intentó controlar la ira que la recorría, sabiendo que el precio a pagar era demasiado alto como para que su orgullo prevaleciera. Vio con desespere a todos, quienes se mantenían atentos a su respuesta; sin embargo era demasiado lo que ellos pedían de ella. Estaba dispuesta en hacer cualquier otra cosa menos esa, robar, engañar, matar incluso, pero no casarse, no con él.

–¡¿Por qué no lo hace Rouge?!– señaló intentando poder eludir lo que le parecía un terrible destino –¡Ella tiene mucho dinero, más que toda mi familia, seguro!

–Eso es irrelevante– soltó Espio, estoico –Tú eres aristócrata por nacimiento, tiene más peso, aún así fueses pobre tu estatus no te será removido. Créeme, lo investigamos.

–Pero…

–Y Sonic es el único que tiene el nivel de buena fama que se necesita– insistió Rouge –Shadow digamos que no está en buenos términos con la alta sociedad– habló divertida para que el erizo bufara molesto por el comentario.

–¿No lo ves Amy?– habló Tails nuevamente –Ustedes son la única pareja adecuada para esto.

–Eso… no puede ser– dijo Amy dejándose caer sobre la silla. Anonadada por lo que le decían.

–Si te niegas todos seremos condenados– murmuro Vector cabizbaja.

–No habrá un futuro para Mobius si no haces esto– insistió Knuckles.

–¡Por favor Señorita Amy!– suplicó Charmy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Amy sabía que la única razón por la cual Tails la contactaría después de todo lo que había pasado sería por una emergencia, y vaya que si era una emergencia. Mordió su labio inferior intentando procesar toda la información que le estaban dando y se percató de algo que había obviado, faltaba la otra parte indispensable del plan que estaban elaborando.

–De acuerdo– se resignó al fin –¿Y Sonic, qué piensa él sobre todo esto?

–Bueno, él…

–¡Hey Tails!– escuchó decir a sus espaldas a una voz que la hizo temblar, una que la dejo inmóvil, sin atreverse a voltear –Lamento la tardanza– se disculpó para adentrarse a la sala donde todos parecían verlo con una expresión extraña –¿Qué sucede?– inquirió el erizo azul caminando hacia el centro del salón –¿Por qué todos…

Sonic acalló al ver a la eriza rosa, quien le desviaba la mirada a toda costa con una clara expresión de molestia, sorprendido por su presencia. Frunció el ceño al acto para lanzarle una mirada intensa al zorro quien rió nervioso ante su clara molestia.

–Tenemos noticias sobre Eggman cariño– habló Rouge para que la mirada molesta se dirigiera ahora a ella.

–Nuestras hipótesis eran correctas– confirmó Shadow –Debemos infiltrarnos en _Cristal Empire_ si queremos evitar la inevitable dominación mundial.

La expresión de molestia se borró de su rostro para que una de preocupación tomara su lugar, así obviando la existencia de la eriza rosa.

–Perfecto, Tails ¿cuál es el plan?– inquirió el erizo azul, cual líder lo haría.

–Debes de casarte Sonic– dijo Tails hundiendo su cabeza entre sus hombros, desviándole la mirada, para que el erizo azul arqueara una ceja.

–¿Quieres decir que debo de casar algo?– intentó Sonic entender, forzando una sonrisa de preocupación.

–No– intervino Espio –Necesitamos que desposes a Amy Rose para completar con éxito esta misión.

Sonic regresó su mirada a la eriza, quien seguía sin poder verlo a los ojos, con una clara expresión de molestia en su rostro.

–¡¿Acaso han perdido la razón?!– explotó el erizo azul –¡Si hago eso el plan nunca funcionara!

–¿Por qué no, Señor Sonic?– inquirió la coneja, tan perpleja como los demás por sus palabras.

–Es imposible que alguien como yo despose a alguien como ella, nadie jamás se tragaría semejante mentira.

–¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!– exclamó la eriza para ponerse de pie y encararlo al fin. Ofendida por su comentario.

–Por favor, en serio crees que alguien puede pensar en nosotros como pareja– respondió alzando los hombros en señal de desinterés –Todos saben que puedo conseguir a alguien menos… ¿cómo decirlo? Loca.

–¡Prefiero ver que este mundo se pudra antes de pensar en compartir un minuto más contigo en esta habitación!

–¡No eres necesaria, puedes irte por donde viniste!

–¡Eso pienso hacer, yo…

–¡Suficiente los dos!– se impuso Shadow para caminar hacia ellos y tomar a cada uno del brazo, obligándolos a verlo –¡Esto es serio!– regañó –Si no logran conciliar sus diferencias por lo que dure esta misión nos condenaran a todos y no pienso permitir que eso pase– habló para que ambos lo vieran con sorpresa –No me interesa lo que tengan que hacer para que esto funcione, pero lo harán. Por _Chaos_ si es necesario yo mismos los arrastraré al altar y créanme no querrán que eso pase– amenazó de tal forma que ambos se estremecieron bajo sus palabras.

Amy bufó molesta por sus palabras; realmente no quería que Shadow cumpliera su amenaza, estaba más que consciente que lo haría si era necesario. Intentó soltarse de su agarre, lo cual le fue imposible para verlo con ira en su mirada

–¡No debes de decirme eso a mí, él es quien se rehúsa a hacerlo!– le recordó mientras aún forcejeaba.

La expresión de molestia de Sonic pareció borrarse poco a poco para que un mohín de sorpresa tomara su lugar. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la eriza quien intentaba desesperada soltarse del agarre de Shadow y así murmurar al viento:

–¿Tú aceptaste?– dijo con asombro a penas audible el erizo azul, para que el forcejeó se detuviera y ella lo viera nuevamente, casi como deteniendo el tiempo.

Amy bufó molesta sonrojándose al ser expuesta y así en susurro responderle: –…Claro–dijo a penas audible para alguien más que para él –Es para salvar el mundo… es lo que hacemos.

Sonic suavizó su duro mirar para así soltar un pesado suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza. Si ella podía dejar todas sus diferencias atrás para una misión tan importante como esta, él lo haría también.

–Bien, lo haré…– accedió al fin –Para salvar el mundo.

–Bien– dijo Shadow para soltarlos a ambos. Se volteó para ver al equipo que se había reunido quienes tenían un esbozo de sonrisa en su rostro –Cada uno de ustedes sabe que lo debe de hacer– instruyó a todos, quienes asintieron decididos –No hay tiempo que perder, si Eggman logra su objetivo todos estaremos perdidos– aseveró. Shadow regresó su mirada a Sonic y Amy, quienes se daban la espalda respectivamente –En cuanto a ustedes, su única tarea es infiltrarse en la ciudad y lograr llegar hacia donde Eggman esté, una vez ahí daremos el golpe para desmantelar el ARK de una vez y para siempre.

–Como sea– dijo Amy tomando su mochila del suelo, lista para irse.

–Amy, debes estar aquí mañana a primera hora– pidió el zorrito –Eso va para ti también, Sonic.

–Sí, sí, de acuerdo– respondió sin interés, imitando a la eriza.

Amy no dijo nada más para salir a toda prisa de aquella casa, sin despedirse de nadie, sólo huyendo de lo que parecería el inicio de su peor pesadilla.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó muy temprano aquella mañana, como Tails le había pedido, quedándose de pie frente a la puerta de su casa. Elevó su puño tembloroso para tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de la misma. Tragó pesado, mientras el miedo la recorría; no quería entrar, no quería participar en esa locura, pero sabía que no había opción, si no lo hacía condenaría al mundo entero… sólo debería de sobrevivirlo un par de días y luego regresaría a su vida normal, lejos de él, lejos de todos.

Amy tocó la puerta tan suave que esperaba no ser escuchada y así poder irse con la excusa que no hubiera nadie en casa; pero no pasó. Le abrieron casi al acto para que un zorrito muy animado le sonriera, algo que empezaba a odiar.

–¡Te esperábamos!– habló Tails para jalarla a los adentros de la casa, casi en contra de su voluntad. –Ya se encuentra aquí Tikal, ella oficiará la ceremonia y podremos empezar.

–¡E-Espera!– dijo Amy resistiéndose a su agarre –¡¿Hablas que esto será en serio?!

–Claro– le respondió confundido por su reacción, deteniéndose a la mitad del pasillo –Si no lo oficiamos ellos jamás les creerán y perderemos nuestra oportunidad.

–¡Pero…

–Por fin te presentas– escuchó decir a Sonic, quien yacía con una mirada de reproche al final del corto pasillo –¿Puedes apresurarte? quiero que terminemos de una vez por todas con esto.

Amy lo vio enfadada lista para decirle un par de verdades cuando sintió como alguien la empujaba con cierta brusquedad por la espalda, para obligarla a caminar. Vio de reojo a Shadow, quien al igual que Sonic tenía una expresión de impaciencia en su rostro. No bromeaba con llevarla altar eso hacía falta. La dejo en la sala, a la par de él, en donde del otro extremo de una pequeña mesa yacía la equidna con una sonrisa un tanto triste, pues sabía que no era deseo de ninguno de los dos realizar dicho acto.

–Lo discutirás después, ahora necesitamos terminar con esto– ordenó Shadow y con un ademán de mano indicarle de iniciar la ceremonia.

–De acuerdo, lo único que deben de hacer es firmar esto– habló la equidna para enseñarles a ambos una hoja de papel –Una vez lo hagan serán oficialmente marido y mujer– explicó.

–Sí, sí, sí– masculló Sonic molesto arrebatándole el pedazo de papel para firmarlo velozmente.

–¿No vas a leerlo?– curioseó Amy.

–Básicamente dice que me encadeno a ti hasta que la bendita muerte me libre de mi sufrir– respondió malhumorado para terminar su firma –Listo.

Amy frunció el ceño, pero sabía que pelear con él no haría que ese momento fuera más tolerable. Le dio un vistazo rápido al documento y efectivamente decía eso, claro está en otras palabras. Asintió con la cabeza para colocar la pluma sobre la línea punteada, deteniéndose un momento... Nunca imagino que el día que se casara sería de esa forma o con aquel sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho.

–¿Puedes darte prisa?– apresuró Sonic con una expresión de molestia. –Quiero terminar con esto antes del siguiente año nuevo.

Amy frunció el ceño para bufar molesta, y sin pensarlo dos veces firmó aquel documento. Vio su firma sobre la hoja de papel y un vacío de le hizo en el estómago, sentía que vomitaría. Era oficial, estaba casada con su peor pesadilla.

–¡Perfecto!– dijo Tikal con una alegría que ninguno de los dos compartía –Ahora los anillos.

–¿Anillos?– repitió Amy con cierta sorpresa.

–Debe ser lo más real posible– le recordó Shadow, para sacar dos argollas de oro –Estas poseen un pequeño transmisor que nos hará saber su ubicación en todo momento, en caso de que algo suceda.

–¡Espera!– detuvo Tails –¡Casi lo olvido!– habló corriendo hacia la eriza, y así sacar una pequeña caja y entregársela –El anillo de compromiso va primero.

Amy tomó la caja aterciopelada azul y sin poder evitarlo ver de reojo Sonic, quien no parecía poner atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Abrió la caja para ver un anillo de oro rosa con un diamante en forma de capullo. Era un anillo simplemente exquisito.

–Veo que lograste conseguir un buen anillo en la tienda de segunda mano– habló Sonic para admirar el anillo a la distancia, estoico –No pensé que hubieran tan buenas cosas en esa tienda de ladrones y estafadores– dijo con desdén.

–Pues Tails tiene buen gusto– habló la eriza para colocarse el anillo en el dedo anular y admirarlo por unos segundos –Si fuera por ti tendría un alambre en mi dedo.

–Tenlo por seguro– sonrió Sonic divertido.

–Basta los dos– intervino Shadow nuevamente –Ahora sí, usen estos– entregó Shadow ya cansado de la pelea infantil. –Hoy en la noche tendrán la recepción oficial en donde la elite de la elite ha sido invitada– explicó –Eso significa que deberán aparentar no sólo agradarse sino estar locamente enamorado uno del otro… el mundo depende de eso.

**Bien este es el primer capítulo; y la verdad al momento de empezar esta historia estaba más que decidida de darle una vuelta a las típicas historias de amor. ¿Cómo volver a amar después de que te rompieron el corazón? Y lo más importante ¿cómo poder perdonar? ¡De eso se trata esta historia! Por su voto gracias a todos y espero realmente que les guste tanto como a mí escribirla.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	2. Our First Night

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo en la historia y por los comentarios. El día de hoy quiero mandarle un saludo a SonamyLoverForever, gracias por tu mensaje y por tu entusiasmo en esta historia y a Lord Shadow B, llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de un fan que me hubiera leído desde mi primerísima historia de Sonic (¡Hace casi 12 años!). ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y review! Me alegra saber que después de tanto tiempo aún siguen gustando de mis historias, y ahora sí, sin más que agregar los dejos con el capítulo 2: Nuestra primera noche. Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Our First Night

Habían elegido una de las ostentosas moradas de Rouge, quien parecía que se había encargado de pagar por hasta el último detalle. Sería una fiesta en el gran salón, se suponía que ambos acababan de regresar de su luna de miel y que la fiesta sería para conmemorar su amor a la sociedad, un supuesto requerimiento que Amy le había hecho a su adorado esposo.

Amy lanzó su mirada a aquel anillo de diamantes, el cual se sentía más como una pesada cadena que como una fina pieza de joyería. Soltó un pesado suspiro para verse una vez más en el espejo y ver a una eriza que no reconocía; vestía un entallado vestido rojo largo hasta el suelo y una diadema incrustada de diamantes adornaban sus púas cortas. Maquillaje y perfume a rosas la cubrían, y aún así se sentía tan deplorable y miserable como si fuera una vagabunda en busca de un pedazo de pan. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la desesperación se hizo presente cual mal invitado. Sonic y ella no podían estar en la misma habitación sin querer matarse mutuamente, ¿cómo harían que eso funcionara?

–¿Estás lista cariño?– escuchó decir Rouge entrando a la habitación que le había prestado para arreglarse.

–Yo…– murmuró siendo presa del pánico, fallaría, sabía que fallaría –¡No puedo hacer esto!– soltó al fin toda la desesperación que la carcomía por dentro –¡Debe haber otra manera de llegar a Eggman!– insistió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Rouge vio de reojo a sus espaldas, verificando que no hubiera nadie y así adentrarse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella para verla con una expresión de reproche.

–Escúchame bien– dijo Rouge con enfado para caminar hacia la frenética eriza –No puedes mencionar nada de eso nuevamente, no importa que tan vulnerable te sientas, no importa cuanto lo odies, debes de aprender a actuar como toda una dama ante la sociedad– dijo con severidad –Y siempre sonreír sin importar cuan doloroso sea la realidad– puntualizó suavizando su expresión y ampliando una sonrisa –Siempre sonríe, aunque tu alma se quiebre en mil pedazos.

Amy vio la amplía sonrisa de Rouge y su rostro sereno, y se preguntó por sus adentros si eso era lo que ella hacía constantemente; si a eso la había orillado el tipo de vida criminal que sabía que ella llevaba… si hacía eso incluso cuando Knuckles era cruel y despectivo con ella. ¿Todo sería una gran pantomima de un dolor que nadie podía ver?

–Imagina que él es alguien más, que tú eres alguien más, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero haz que esto funcione– regañó, para que la eriza bajara la cabeza y asintiera con pesar. Rouge vio la expresión de abatimiento de Amy, sabiendo que para ella eso podría compararse con que Rouge tuviera que ceder sus joyas por voluntad propia. Lo más difícil del mundo. –Escucha linda– habló la murciélago nuevamente para colocar ambas manos sobre sus hombros, provocando que ella la viera –Sé que ustedes tienen una historia detrás, una historia que no tuvo un final feliz… muchos corazones rotos, muchas lágrimas y muchos silencios– murmuró con suavidad, provocando que la eriza la viera con asombro por sus palabras mientras una lágrima fugitiva recorría su mejilla –, pero no haces esto por él, haces esto porque eres una mujer que puede sobreponerse a todo, una mujer que ha peleado con la muerte y ha regresado de ella– alentó –La Amy Rose que yo conozco se ríe del peligro y no desiste hasta conseguir lo que quiere, ¿no es cierto?

Amy no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, recordaba aquellas buenas aventuras en donde más de una vez se lanzó al peligro sin pensar en el mañana. Rouge tenía razón, ella nunca se había dado por vencido, sin importar la circunstancia. Ella podía con esto.

–Esa es mi chica– le sonrió Rouge para así soltarla –Ahora, es momento del show– dijo para caminar hacia la puerta.

–Gracias Rouge– correspondió Amy para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa –Dime algo, ¿Por qué tú y yo nunca tomamos un café?– preguntó curiosa. Realmente parecía que pudieron ser buenas amigas.

–Porque nos diste la espalda a todos cuando Sonic y tú terminaron– acusó Rouge con una expresión estoica. Amy se quedó sin palabras ante las duras y verídicas palabras de la murciélago.

–Oh…– soltó a penas audible bajando la mirada –Lo lam…

–Ahora date prisa– interrumpió para volverle a sonreír –Muero por ir a bailar– dijo divertida guiñándole un ojo para salir de la habitación, dejándola a solas.

–Lo lamento…– dijo al viento soltando un suspiro; sabiendo que ella no podría escucharla.

Amy regresó la mirada al espejo del tocador frente a ella; llevaba casi dos años sin saber de ellos desde aquella noche… simplemente no pudo contactarse con ninguno de ellos, era muy doloroso para ella seguir en contacto.

–Es temporal…– se recordó siendo acogida por la soledad y la tristeza –Todo terminara pronto.

0-0-0-0-0

Bajó aquellas gradas alfombradas para ver al pie de la escalera al erizo azul, vistiendo un smoking negro, con un corbatín del mismo color. Su mirada yacía al frente, en donde se reunía la gente de la alta sociedad hablando con finas copas de champaña; Amy se quedó ahí, inmóvil hasta que Rouge anunció su llegada, provocando que todos dirigieran su vista hacia ella. Cientos de aristócratas elegantemente vestidos la observaban ahora.

–Aquí está, el Señor y la Señora _The Hedgehog_– presentó Rouge con entusiasmo para que todos aplaudieran.

Amy tragó pesado para bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa tan forzada que temió verse como una psicópata mientras descendía casi de manera automática hasta llegar al lado del erizo azul, quien ahora le sonreía galante, asombrándola por la suavidad de su mirar; parecía un Sonic totalmente diferente.

–Mi dulce esposa– dijo con ensoñación para tomar su mano y besarla con galanura, haciéndola sonrojar por la atípica muestra de cariño. –¿Me concedes esta pieza?– preguntó para que la música de salón empezara a sonar de pronto.

–Amm… claro– logró decir nerviosamente.

Sonic la tomó con gentiliza llevándola al medio de la pista de baile para así tomar su cintura y bailar con ella aquel hermoso vals, mientras todos observan con una gran sonrisa a la dichosa pareja. Eran una pareja de verdad, todos lo creían. Amy dirigió su mirada a los ojos del erizo azul quien aún mantenía esa sonrisa galante, sin embargo, ahí, frente a frente, pudo ver una mirada vacía y una clara sonrisa forzada, pero claro, sólo alguien que lo conociera como ella lo hacía podría percatarse de eso. Así ella también decidió seguirle el juego y sonreírle sueltamente mientras seguir el ritmo de la música como en sus clases de baile le habían enseñado.

Terminaron aquella pieza para que todos a su alrededor les aplaudieran fuertemente y así ella asentir con la cabeza y una respiración agitada.

–Gracias a todos por venir– habló Sonic –Mi esposa y yo estamos extasiados por su cálido recibimiento– dijo con aquella habilidad para mentir que por poco ella también le creía –Como sabrán a ambos nos ha costado mucho llegar aquí, pero hoy, mi querida…– dijo Sonic para voltearla a ver –Quiero decirte que yo… yo te…– acalló atragantándose con sus palabras, despertándola. Era obvio que era demasiado, incluso para él.

–No tienes porque decirlo– intervino Amy velozmente para colocar un dedo sobre sus labios, y sonreírle tan ampliamente como pudo –Sé lo que dirás amor mío– dijo riendo forzadamente sintiendo un dolor en su corazón imposible de describir –Nuevamente gracias a todos por venir, por favor disfruten, y que empiece la fiesta– concluyó Amy las palabras como anfitriones para que otras parejas empezaran a bailar por igual y ambos soltaran un suspiro a penas perceptible.

–Sonic, Amy– llamó Tails, quien vestía un sacó café y un corbatín verde para la ocasión –Me acompañan– pidió sonriente para que ambos le sonrieran de regreso.

–Después de ti querida– dijo Sonic cediéndole el paso a la eriza quien agradeció el gesto.

Tails los dirigió a un estudio vacío del otro lado de la enorme casa, cerrando el lugar con llave una vez dentro para que ambos erizos soltaran un suspiro de alivio.

–¡Lo hicieron perfecto!– soltó Rouge animada para verlos a ambos sentada sobre el amplío escrito –Realmente se veían como una pareja.

–Pues no fue por la actuación de ella– se quejó el erizo azul para borrar cualquier mirada de dulzura previa –Pensé que te desmayarías bajando las escaleras.

–A diferencia tuya no soy bueno pretendiendo sentir cosas que no siento– devolvió la eriza, apática.

–Déjame diferir sobre eso– contradijo Sonic.

–Bien, escuchen los dos– habló Tails viendo con cansancio la misma pelea de siempre –Deben de terminar con esto– regañó –Si no tienen nada bueno que decirse, entonces permanezcan en silencio; si alguien percibe la más mínima muestra de desagrado entre ustedes será todo.

–Bien…– asintió Sonic suspirando pesadamente –Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

–Igual– concordó Amy.

–Bien, los traje aquí para decirles que… ¡lo lograron!– felicitó Tails, para que ambos lo vieran confundidos –¡Irán a _Cristal Empire_!– explicó –Tienen una invitación de la mayor monarca del lugar, la Princesa Blaze the Cat.

–¿Eso significa que ya no tenemos que fingir más?– preguntó Amy con una genuina sonrisa en su rostro.

–Querida, significa que ahora deben de pretender más que antes– dijo Rouge divertida –Irán a quedarse en la mansión de la princesa hasta que la suya este disponible en dos o tres meses.

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamaron ambos al unísono.

–Ahora entienden porque es de vital importancia su rol en todo esto– puntualizó Tails –Pero es una ventaja, ya que Eggman necesita la aprobación de la princesa, si se mantienen el tiempo suficiente junto a ella seguramente podrán verlo y truncar sus planes desde adentro.

–Debe ser una broma– refunfuñó Sonic.

–Mientras estén ahí no podrán tener contacto con nosotros, no sin que el riesgo de que las líneas estén intervenida. Por lo mismo quiero entregarles esto– dijo para enseñarles un reloj y una diadema de rojo brillante. –Úsenlos, si necesitamos contactarnos será por ese medio; Amy tu podrás hablar y escucharnos como si usaras audífonos, mientras que Sonic será un poco más obvio ya que se escuchara a través de una pequeña bocina. Hazlo sólo si es absolutamente necesario.

–De acuerdo– asintió el erizo azul.

–Y una cosa más– dijo Tails para sacar de entre un pequeño maletín un marco plateado y enseñarles una foto en el mismo, la cual ambos observaron con asombro. Era Sonic cargando a Amy con un hermoso vestido de novia y una genuina sonrisa en el rostro de ambos –Llévense esto, no sólo hará más real su "boda", sino que también podremos hacer vídeo llamadas si es necesario. Sólo deberán oprimir un botón ocultó en la parte de atrás y una pequeña pantalla se desplegara, ¡y listo! Podremos comunicarnos vía directa.

–Oye Tails…– habló Sonic sin poder quitar su mirada de la imagen en el portarretratos –¿Cómo conseguiste esa foto?

–Sí, nosotros jamás nos tomamos una foto como esa– apoyó Amy, tan confundida como Sonic.

–Es una foto retocada– explicó Rouge –No es difícil en estos tiempo.

–Pero tome de base la foto de sus vacaciones en _Hill Top_– explicó Tails –Los demás detalles como el vestido y el smoking fueron agregados.

–Oh…– musitaron ambos para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo –Ahora lo recuerdo– dijeron al unísono, volteándose a ver con sorpresa, ampliando su sonrisa.

–Fueron una buenas vacaciones– recordó Sonic desviando la mirada, adentrándose en sus recuerdos.

–Las primeras que tuvimos, ¿recuerdas?– rememoró Amy elevando la comisuras de sus labios.

–Así es– habló Tails al ver aires de paz –Encontré la imagen entre los archivos de la computadora de Sonic– explicó; borrando la sonrisa previa del erizo, sonrojándose intensamente al ser descubierto.

–¡Dame eso!– ordenó arrebatándole el cuadro de las manos –Olvide borrarla junto a las otras, eso es todo– se excusó con un intenso sonroje –, pero ahora que me lo has recordado lo haré una vez llegue a casa y terminemos con esta farsa.

Amy permaneció en silencio, provocando que Rouge la viera desde su lugar, a lo cual sólo pudo sonreírle ampliamente; era obvio que le estaba recordando su charla previa.

–_¿Señor y Señora?_– escucharon decir del otro lado de la puerta –_Los invitados los esperaban._

–Enseguida vamos– respondió Sonic. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de la fiesta –Encárgate de lo demás Tails, nosotros continuaremos esto ¿Cuándo partimos?

–Esta noche.

0-0-0-0-0

La fiesta terminó más rápido de lo que ella quiso, y aunque intentó prologarlo, el momento de irse había llegado. Una costosa limusina llegó a recogerlos, y una vez con sus ropas regulares se adentraron a la misma. Cada uno tomo el extremo opuesto y en silencio partieron.

Amy miraba de reojo de tanto en tanto a Sonic, quien mantenía su vista en la ventana con una expresión aburrida en su rostro. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo juntos sin decirse nada, generalmente sólo discusiones habían en su medio de comunicación, aún las recordaba vívidamente:

–_¡Hago lo que puedo es que no lo vez!– le gritó él._

–_¡Hacer lo que puedes implica no dejarme plantada por tercera vez este mes!– reclamó Amy con lágrimas en sus ojos._

–_¡Estoy salvando al mundo Ames, ¿qué más quieres de mí?!_

–_¡Qué estés presente!_

Cerró sus ojos con pesadez sintiendo aquel vago y conocido dolor, uno que sin importar que tan lejos estuviera de él parecía siempre presentarse como mal invitado en su vida.

–¿Qué tanto me ves?– lo escuchó decir para abrir sus ojos de golpe y dirigirlos hacia él, quien aún mantenía su vista en la ventana.

–Nada– respondió cortante.

–Una vez allá necesito que mejores tu actuación– ordenó Sonic para verla al fin –Debe parecer que somos una pareja de verdad.

–Eso hago.

–No, no lo haces– refutó rondando sus ojos –Si lo hicieras no te lo diría.

–¡No tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto para mí!– explotó la eriza, regresando al pasado nuevamente. No podía evitarlo, Sonic siempre conseguía la manera de irritarla y volverlo todo su culpa.

–¡¿Para ti?!– vociferó molesto –¡Si tan sólo vieras más allá de tu nariz te darías cuenta que esto no es un día en el campo para mí!

–¡Por qué todo tiene que ver contigo, ¿no es cierto?!

–¡¿Conmigo?!– repitió Sonic indignado –¡¿Acaso yo fui quien canceló nuestro aniversario porque era más importante una estúpida charla en la universidad?!

–¡Sabía que no estabas bien con eso!– le reclamó –¡Tú fuiste quien me dejó plantada en la cena del alcalde por ir a explorar las malditas montañas!

Ambos se vieron intensamente a los ojos para que Sonic aspirar profundo, chasqueando los labios en un intento de calmarse.

–Tal vez sólo quería alejarme de ti porque me volvías loco, ¿has pensado en eso?– dijo un poco más sereno.

–¡Voy a…– calló su amenaza al sentir la limusina detenerse, y percatarse que ya habían llegado. Ninguno de los dos habían puesto atención en la entrada del recinto.

Escucharon los pasos acercarse para abrir la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces, Sonic haló a Amy por la cintura para juntarlo hacia él, provocando un ceño fruncido por parte de la eriza.

–No lo olvides, sólo intenta verte feliz– reprochó.

–Será la mejor actuación de mi vida– resopló molesta la eriza.

Se abrió la puerta para que un par de erizos sonriente vieran a un gato morado, el chofer de su carroza fúnebre.

–Por favor, bienvenidos a la mansión de la princesa de Solaris– dijo el gato –Pasen adelante yo me encargaré de sus maletas.

–Gracias– dijo Sonic para salir de la limosina y estirar la mano para ayudar a su acompañante. –Querida.

–Gracias– asintió la eriza con una amplia sonrisa y así salir. Amy intentó soltar su mano, pero él mantuvo el agarre, provocando que ella lo viera con sorpresa –¿Qué haces?– le susurró.

–Es parte del juego– le respondió en susurro para caminar hacia la casa –Acostúmbrate, es lo que hacen las parejas.

–¿Cómo podría saberlo?– reprochó la eriza frunciendo el ceño –Jamás me dejaste tomarte de la mano en público.

Sonic rodó sus ojos exasperado, para verla el ceño fruncido de su adorada esposa –Corrijo, es lo que hacen otras parejas, no yo.

Amy lo vio aún insatisfecha, pero le siguió el juego observando de reojo la mano que ahora guardaba la suya. Durante años lo único que quiso fue un simple paseo por el parque tomada de su mano, algo casi imposible de lograr con él.

Obvió el asunto y así se metió nuevamente en su papel para que las puertas de la gran mansión se abrieran y ahí, parada de una manera elegante y exquisita, estuviera una gata de ojos dorados, los cuales brillaban con la intensidad del fuego.

–Sonic the Hedgehog– llamó estoica –Amy Rose– dijo para verlos a ambos –Es un placer recibirlos aquí en mi morada– saludó –Mi nombre es Blaze the Cat y yo seré su anfitriona.

–Su majestad– dijo Sonic con una reverencia, imitado por Amy –Es todo un honor que nos reciba.

–Por favor, díganme Blaze– pidió la gata –Síganme por favor.

Se adentraron a la morada en donde Amy vio con asombro la mansión de tonos dorados y molduras de lo que parecían flamas en cada esquina. Cuadros pintados en cada pared de la familia real se podían observar dejándola estupefacta. Nunca había visto tanta opulencia en su vida, ni en las fiestas de los más acaudalados.

–Es hermoso…– murmuró la eriza.

–¿Te parece?– inquirió la felina para verla de reojo –Es como una fina jaula de oro, ¿no lo crees?

–Amm…– acalló Amy sin saber qué responder, ¿qué significaba eso?

–Si ese fuera el caso, albergaría a la más hermosa ave de todas– habló Sonic con galanura, para que la felina lo viera con cierta sorpresa por sus palabras. –Por favor, no me lo tome a mal, pero dudo mucho que algo como esto pueda reprimir una mente que es libre de nacimiento.

La felina esbozó una sonrisa complacida por su comentario, la primera desde su llegada. Amy frunció el ceño, no llevaban ni un día como marido y mujer y él ya estaba coqueteando con otras mujeres frente a ella. Apretó con fuerza su mano para que un mohín de dolor de plasmara brevemente en su rostro, viéndola de reojo con su molestia oculta.

–¿Acaso vives aquí sola?– preguntó Amy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–No– negó la felina –Mi guarda espaldas vive conmigo, lo conocerán en su momento– respondió –Por ahora, sé que deberán de estar muy cansados; por favor, mi sirviente los llevará a su recámara– dijo para que una ama llaves llegará y los reverenciara –Y no se preocupen por el sonido, mi habitación queda del otro extremo de este lugar.

–¿El sonido?– repitió Amy para ver a su alrededor, no había ni un alma y mucho menos ruido alguno.

–Claro, estoy segura que querrán consumar su matrimonio sin sentir la presión de ser escuchados por algún extraño– se explicó Blaze.

Amy y Sonic se sonrojaron con intensidad ante lo que ella ahora sugería de manera abierta; aunque claro era algo normal, después de todo eran recién casados. Ambos desviaron la mirada al piso sintiendo un calor abrumante de repente en la silenciosa morada.

–Estoy segura que encontraran todo lo que necesitan en su habitación para que todo salga de acuerdo a lo planeado, pero si necesitaran algo extra…

–¡E-Estoy seguro que estaremos bien!– interrumpió Sonic la bochornosa conversación –Gracias por su hospitalidad.

La gata hizo una mueca de sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza. El ama de llaves llegó hacia ellos y con un ademan de manos les pidió que la siguieran, a lo que ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

–Hasta mañana– se despidió Blaze para verlos partir por los pasillos de la enorme mansión, hasta que se perdieron de su vista.

La previa sonrisa de la gata se borró rápidamente para que de nuevo una mirada estoica regresara a habitar sus pupilas.

–¿Crees en lo que dijeron?– escuchó preguntar a sus espaldas, para que de entre las sombras, unos ojos color miel se asomaran, caminando hasta llegar a su par.

–No lo sé– respondió Blaze para por fin ver al erizo plateado –Eggman me pidió de suma importancia brindarle toda mi atención al nuevo matrimonio. Si ellos están fingiendo, ten por seguro que se arrepentirán con creces por creer que pueden engañar a la princesa de Solaris– dijo macabra envolviendo su puño en fuego y admirar la hermosa llama que bailaba en este.

–Estoy seguro de eso, su majestad– consintió Silver con un esbozo de sonrisa.

–Por ahora– continuó Blaze, disipando la llamarada –Quiero que estés tan cerca de ellos como sea posible. Dormirás en la habitación continua, quiero que pongas toda tu atención a lo que hablen o digan.

–Como ordenes.

–Eggman cuenta con nosotros.

* * *

**¡Una alianza entre Blaze y Eggman! ¿Se lo esperaban? Bien, ahora con todos los ojos sobre ellos Amy y Sonic deberán de ser más que precavidos en cómo manejan su falso romance. La siguiente semana tendremos actualización del Capítulo 3: Amaneciendo, sin más que agregar su autora se despide. Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	3. Amaneciendo

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir la historia! Lamento la tardanza pero he estado increíblemente ocupada, y me ha costado mucho poder actualizar debido a eso. Sin embargo, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste...**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Amaneciendo

Llegaron a la habitación y al entrar vieron lo que sería la cama nupcial cubierta de pétalos de rosas y velas encendidas a todos los alrededores. Una botella de champan yacía frente a la cama con dos copas de vidrio. Ambos cruzaron las miradas cual rayo para sonrojarse intensamente.

–Pasen una agradable velada– se despidió la sirvienta para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Quedando a solas, por primera vez en años.

Sonic se remitió a permanecer en silencio para inspeccionar la habitación. Una cama de caoba hermosamente tallada, la cual vestía sabanas de seda y algodón fino con bordados dorados. Un gran ventanal dejaba entrar la noche a su recámara, en donde la luna parecía esconder su luz de ellos; incluso la luna era tan miserable como él, escondiéndose de su mirada de desesperanza y abatimiento.

Sonic observó un hermoso diván de terciopelo rojo posicionado frente a la ventana, cual sillón de loquero, y vaya que en se momento necesitaba uno; sentía que había perdido la cabeza al aceptar dicha misión.

–Cuanta opulencia– habló Amy rompiendo el silencio, provocando que el erizo volteara a verla. –Asumo que esto debe ser normal para una princesa– continuó mientras con sus manos tocaba el suave cubrecama.

–Supongo– respondió el erizo alzando los brazos en señal de desinterés, recorriendo el lugar para detenerse delante la chimenea frente los pies de su cama. –Soy yo, ¿o se esforzaron demasiado para que "consumáramos" nuestro matrimonio?– cuestionó Sonic desconfiado.

–Para ti todo es una sugerencia para el sexo, así no lo sea– expresó Amy rodando sus ojos molesta.

–¿Disculpa?– espetó ofendido por su comentario –¿Es mucho pedir querer expresar mi amor físicamente con mi novia?– se quejó.

–¿Expresar tu amor?– repitió Amy para verlo con molestia –Se puede expresar de muchas formas Sonic, el sexo no es la única alternativa.

–Lo olvide, para ti eso nunca fue una alternativa **conmigo**– enfatizó irritado para caminar hacia un lado de la cama y así con su mano tirar al suelo todos aquellos pétalos que ahora sólo lo sulfuraban.

–¡Una chica tiene el derecho de esperar al indicado!– reprochó la eriza para imitar al erizo del lado contrario.

–¡Oh claro, pero Scourge si era el indicado, ¿no es cierto?!– le reclamó.

Amy detuvo su accionar mientras una expresión de pánico se posaba en su rostro para que su pasado vinera a acecharla. Su mirada se quedó fija sobre él, mirada que no pasó desapercibida. El erizo la vio de manera intensa con una clara expresión de decepción y molestia.

–¿Pensabas que no lo sabía?– inquirió Sonic para verla despectivamente –¿O en serio creías que un erizo como Scourge mantendría un encuentro contigo en silencio en mi presencia?

–Pero…– logró decir Amy estupefacta –E-Eso sólo fue…

–No sé y no me interesa– interrumpió dolido para tomar un par de almohadas y una manta ligera que cubría los pies de la cama.

–¿Qué haces?– preguntó Amy.

–Me voy a dormir, estoy exhausto de todo… y de todos– habló desganado para así lanzar los almohadones al diván y dejarse caer en él.

–Bien– soltó Amy para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, sintiendo como la culpa le hacía compañía. Realmente esperaba que de todas las cosas que había hecho después de su ruptura esa fuera la única que él jamás supiera. –Pasa una…

–Noches– soltó para darle la espalda y taparse con la sabana. Era obvio que no quería seguir escuchándola.

Amy lo imitó, quedándose en aquella gigante cama para sí sola. Durante el viaje en limosina había estado preocupada sobre el hecho de dormir en la misma cama, pero era obvio que no había sido algo por lo cual preocuparse en lo absoluto.

0-0-0-0-0

Escuchaba un ruido molesto, el cual hizo que entreabriera sus ojos. Amy vio de reojo a la ventana, en donde los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban en el horizonte. La temperatura había descendido y el frío se hacía notar, se acomodó nuevamente en la cama cuando de nuevo aquel sonido que la había despertado se volvió a escuchar. Un gimoteo se escuchó cerca de ella, obligándola a sentarse sobre la cama y así ver a un erizo titiritar por el frío, sin embargo, parecía muy cansado como levantarse y buscar una sabana extra.

Amy lo vio padecer bajo las bajas temperaturas y sin realmente pensarlo mucho, levantarse y buscar entre una cómoda una sabana más adecuada. Caminó hacia él, deteniéndose frente del erizo quien dormía profundamente. Nunca imaginó en su vida que alguna vez lo vería dormir nuevamente; antes podía pasar horas viéndolo descansar plácidamente sintiéndose la eriza más afortunada del mundo; siendo ahora todo lo contrario.

Lo tapó suavemente, provocando que el constante quejido acallara y aquella expresión de incomodidad desapareciera de pronto, para que una expresión placida se pintara en su rostro; obligándola a sonreír.

–Felices sueños– soltó con suavidad.

La sonrisa inconsciente que se había formado se desvaneció al percatarse de la misma, retrocediendo un par de pasos asustada de sus propias palabras. Obvió nuevamente la existencia del erizo, o al menos eso intentó, para buscar su maleta y de la misma sacar su ropa y poder salir de ahí. Se suponía que siempre debían estar juntos como marido y mujer, pero si él yacía dormido podría tomar unos minutos de soledad y liberarse de la pesada carga sobre sus hombros.

Se vistió con una falda roja de paletones, una blusa de botones sin mangas y un pequeño pañuelo color caqui para que combinara con las botas color café. Usó la diadema que Tails le había dado y tan pronto como pudo salió de su habitación en busca de un espacio de paz y meditación; y sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Amy llegó a la cocina de la mansión luego de pasar por el estudio, la sala, el cuarto de arte y la bodega de vinos. Ahí, esbozó una autentica sonrisa para saltar de alegría y decir: –¡Esto es increíble!– gritó a los cuatro vientos y correr por la enrome cocina. Tenían dos hornos, dos refrigeradoras y todo utensilio de cocina jamás imaginado. Podría hacer pasteles, galletas, estofados, pastas o lo que ella quisiera. La cocina siempre había sido su mejor terapia.

–¡Es hora de cocinar!

0-0-0-0-0

Sintió los rayos de luz caer sobre su rostro para así abrirlos somnoliento, viendo como el sol empezaba a posicionarse en lo alto. Sonic se sentó sobre el diván y al hacerlo, observar una sabana extra sobre la que ya tenía, extrañado. Buscó rápidamente con la mirada a la eriza rosa, percatándose de una cama desarreglada y una maleta sobre la misma con toda su ropa por doquier. Era obvio que ya no estaba ahí.

Sonic se puso en pie para así estirar sus músculos y concebir un momento de tranquilidad sin ella. Tomó su maleta por igual, pero a diferencia de la desordenada eriza, el sacó de ésta su ropa perfectamente arreglada y doblada, tomando así una playera blanca sin mangas, un pantalón verde azulado y un pañuelo color café. No pensaba seguir usando ropa de chico rico.

Vio la botella de champan aún sobre la mesa de noche, y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrirla y tomar directamente del recipiente. Sin lugar a dudas necesitaba de un buen trago si quería sobrevivir a ese día. Sonic siguió tomando el licor espumoso para regresar su atención a aquella sabana extra sobre el diván, deteniéndose.

–¿Yo tome esto?– se preguntó sin recordar haberse levantado en la noche –¿O será que…– silenció para ver a sus espaldas el tiradero de la eriza rosa –¡Si claro!– soltó divertido –Debo de ser sonámbulo o algo así– concluyó la incógnita.

Dentro de su maleta abierta vio la foto que Tails le había entregado para así posicionarla sobre la chimenea y verla intensamente. Si él no supiera la verdad podría jurar que era su foto de bodas y que eran un matrimonio feliz; aunque claro no podía ser nada más alejado de la realidad. Vio de reojo a sus espaldas y con rapidez cerrar la puerta, si lo que Tails decía era cierto, esa fotografía podría ser su único contacto con el mundo exterior.

Buscó el botón de encendido como Tails le había dicho para así encontrarlo substituyendo un tornillo, muy ingenioso; del marco salió una pantalla tan delgada como una hoja de papel, y así marcar directamente a su mejor amigo; obligándolo a sonreír.

Sonic vio como la imagen de un zorrito aparecía para que una expresión de preocupación al verlo del otro lado de la pantalla.

–_¿Sonic?–_ llamó asombrado _–¡¿Todo está bien?!_

–¡Tails!– exclamó con una alegría que no había sentido en las últimas 48 horas. –¡Me da tanto gusto verte!

–_Amm…_–murmuró extrañado por la actitud alegre del erizo_ –¿Está todo bien?_

–Sí, todo bien– asintió –Es sólo que…– acalló borrando su previa sonrisa soltando un pesado suspiro mientras una expresión dura y pensativa se ponía en su rostro.

–_¿Sólo que qué?_– insistió Tails.

–¡Me estoy volviendo loco!– explotó –¡No la soporto! ¡Dime que han avanzado en algo!

–_Sonic ustedes acaban de llegar a penas ayer, con suerte hemos podido reunir más información en tan poco tiempo_ – explicó el zorro cual hecho obvio –_Además, no puede ser tan malo, Amy es…_

–¡No, tú no entiendes!– interrumpió –¡Cederé mi lugar por quien sea en este momento!

–_Vamos Sonic, no puedes…_

–¡Es una completa lunática!– se quejó –No sé como continuar con esto un día más, yo no…

–_¡Sonic the Hedgehog!_– llamó severamente –_Lo hablamos en la fiesta, eres el héroe más grande de la historia, no puedes dejarte vencer por un mal recuerdo que…_

–¿Uno?– cortó con una sonrisa irónica.

–_Ok, ok, por muchos malos recuerdos._

–Es más que eso Tails, es…– escuchó como pasos se acercaban a su habitación, podía ser Amy o cualquier otro y no podía dejar que nadie supiera sobre el secreto de aquella foto –Debo irme, hablaremos luego– se despidió velozmente terminando la llamada sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

El sonido se disipó, alertándolo, para que así caminara hacia la puerta y abrir la misma lentamente, viendo un pasillo vació. Fuera quien fuera, parecía haber desaparecido. Soltó un suspiro para así salir de la habitación, sería mejor reunirse con ella. Sabía que no podía hablar con Tails cada vez que tuviera un momento de quiebre, pero sin lugar a duda lo hacía sentir mejor. Aún recordaba su conversación antes de salir a la fiesta de la celebración de cumpleaños.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

–Tails no puedo con esto, tiene que haber otra forma– dijo Sonic con desespere caminando de un lado al otro en la habitación –¡Podemos pintar a Shadow de azul y pasarlo por mí!

–Dudo mucho que Shadow permita algo como eso…– habló Tails viéndolo disconforme –Estoy seguro que preferiría terminar con cualquier forma de vida sobre el planeta antes de ser tu copia.

–¡Pues tal vez eso deba de pasar!– vociferó el erizo azul molesto –¡Tal vez es momento de un apocalipsis o algo!

–¿No lo dices en serio?

–Tan en serio como mi amor por los _Chilidogs_.

–Mírame bien Sonic– comandó el zorro colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros –Haz enfrentado cosas peores y vencido, y de todos tus retos este será el más difícil, porque este enemigo no está afuera, no es Amy Rose… eres tú– explicó para que el erizo abriera sus ojos de par en par, tragando pesado –Aún recuerdo todo el dolor cuando ella se fue amigo– rememoró Tails cabizbaja –Recuerdo irte a traer a los bares, recuerdo le reclusión, recuerdo los viajes… recuerdo las lágrimas– murmuró para que el erizo le desviara la mirada –Y a pesar de eso, saliste adelante ¡Sé que puedes con esto Sonic!– ánimo su amigo –¡Después de esta aventura iremos tú y yo a tomar al nuevo bar de Vector!– dijo alegremente.

–¿Tú? ¿En un bar? ¿Hablas en serio?– cuestionó Sonic arqueando una ceja.

–Si tu haces este sacrificio, yo haré ese– habló sonriente.

–Me deberás mucho más que una ida a un bar para repagarme esto.

–Pues…– calló pensando en algo más tentador –Podríamos jugarle una mala broma a Shadow– tentó con una risa nerviosa.

–¡Wow Tails, en serio quieres que haga esto!– exclamó Sonic con asombro.

–Una pequeña…– murmuró tímidamente.

–Bien, lo haré…– accedió al fin –Seré tan convincente que incluso tú creerás en mi falso amor.

–¡Así se habla!– celebró el zorro –Ahora ve y espérala a los pies de las escaleras, y recuerda, ¡finge como nunca lo has hecho!

**Fin del Flash Back**

Esbozó una sonrisa ante el recuerdo; Tails era el único ser vivo que podía haber hecho que él aceptara un trato como ese y no hubiera secuestrado a Shadow para teñir su pelaje de azul.

–Aunque fingir es más difícil de lo que pensé– se dijo a sí mismo.

Un dulce aroma cortó cualquier pensamiento de su doble vida, para que el rugir de su estómago resonara con gran eco en el pasillo vació, no había probado bocado alguno desde la tarde de la boda el día de ayer. Sonic se dirigió hacia donde el dulce aroma nacía para llegar hasta un ala nueva para él; la cocina. Abrió las puertas y ver así una mesa llena de los más exquisitos postres.

–Esto se ve…– el ruido de un sartén caerse lo acalló para ver a una eriza cubierta de harina y masa sobresalir de la desordenada cocina –¿Amy?– llamó confuso.

–¡¿Sonic?!– exclamó con sorpresa, como si él no se supondría que debía estar ahí. –Veo que ya despertaste– dijo recobrando la compostura.

–Sí, yo…– silenció para ver todos los platillos, y escuchar su estómago rugir nuevamente, sonrojándose sutilmente, avergonzado –¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

–¡Ah! Sí, esto… esto me relaja.

–Lo recuerdo– murmuró divertido para ver aquellos postres frente a él –Esto se ve muy bien.

–Gracias, hice de todo un poco, ya sabes, por si…

–Buenos días– escucharon interrumpiendo la vaga conversación –Veo que ambos han despertado– dijo Blaze.

–Su majestad– reverencio Sonic.

–Por favor, llámame Blaze– pidió educadamente, dirigiendo su atención a la eriza al final de la cocina –Sra. The Hedeghog, no era necesario…

–¡Dime Amy!– pidió cual exigencia, interrumpiendo el enunciado de la princesa. La gata la vio extrañada y Sonic por su lado lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria. Era obvio que no podía dirigirse así con alguien de la realeza –Por favor…– corrigió –Llámanos por nuestros nombre de pila– pidió más cortésmente.

–Oh… de acuerdo– asintió la felina –Amy, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto– retomó –Mi cocinero es más que capacitado para poder cocinar lo que ustedes deseen.

–Sí, pero…

–Estoy segura que ambos disfrutaran de la comida del nivel de un hotel de cinco estrella que mi chef puede brindarles– cortó para seguir hablando.

–Entiendo, pero..

–Entonces no es necesario que vengas aquí– interrumpió nuevamente –Sonic y tú…

–¡Sonic sólo come la comida que yo cocino!– exclamó para que la gata por fin acallara; Tanto Blaze como Sonic la vieron con sorpresa por su argumento.

Amy se sonrojó intensamente lanzando su mirada a sus pies. Años atrás la sulfuraba la idea de pensar que alguien le podría quitar el derecho a cocinarle a él, pues era una de las cosas que más le gustaba… eso ya no era así; aún así su boca no se había refrenando en decirle eso.

–Oh vaya– habló Blaze nuevamente, provocando que Amy elevara la mirada, aún apenada –No imagine que serías una esposa tan dedicada– le sonrió complacida; parecía que su desliz de boca había dado un efecto positivo. –Muy bien, entonces te dejaré a cargo la alimentación de tu esposo; estoy segura que es un gesto que Sonic aprecia por igual, ¿no es cierto?– preguntó para ver al erizo quien tenía un rubor pintado en su rostro.

–C-Claro… No hay mejor comida que la de Amy– sonrió forzadamente para que la gata asintiera con la cabeza.

–De acuerdo, entonces los esperare en el comedor.

–Enseguida vamos su majestad– despidió Sonic para ver a la gata salir por las puertas.

Sonic volteó a ver a la eriza quien tenía su rostro tan rojo como un tomate, con su insistente mirada en sus zapatos manchados de harina. Sin decirle nada, se acercó a la mesa de platillos para percibir su incomparable aroma.

–Recuerdo que cada noche siempre tenías un platillo diferente…– musitó con un amago de sonrisa, provocando que Amy subiera la mirada y así verlo sorprendida. –Y cada mañana me despertabas con un banquete digno de la realeza– se hundió en sus recuerdos –Estoy seguro que subí un par de kilos en esa época gracias a eso– dijo entre risas.

Amy lo observó en silencio, recordando aquellos días en donde llegaba temprano a casa para probar un nuevo platillo y ver la mirada de asombro de Sonic ante cada nueva maravilla que ella había creado. No le importaba desvelarse o levantarse muy temprano, todo fuera por aquella gran sonrisa y beso que él le brindaba en cada comida.

–Me gustaba tu expresión…– murmuró Amy al fin, para que Sonic desviara su vista de la comida y la dirigiera hacia ella –Siempre ponías una expresión un tanto infantil… como un niño en navidad– explicó esbozando una sonrisa –Siempre ame esa mirada tuya sobre mis platillos– confesó.

–¿Y la tengo ahora?– preguntó Sonic un tanto más serio.

La sonrisa de Amy se borró para verlo a los ojos y una mirada de tristeza posarse sobre sus pupilas.

–Eso se perdió en algún punto de la relación, y jamás la recuperaste– espetó para quitarse aquel mantel manchado que envolvía su cintura –Como todo lo demás– concluyó caminando hacia la puerta –Vamos, nos esperan.

Sonic la vio salir de la cocina de nuevo con aquella dura mirada. Él sabía de lo que ella hablaba, después de todo, él no había sido el único que había matado la mirada de amor en sus ojos conforme la relación empezó a deteriorarse. Había sido una pregunta estúpida, y una respuesta que de alguna manera aún dolía escuchar.

–Que empiece el espectáculo– dijo para salir tras de ella.

* * *

**Para los que me han pedido la continuación de Shadows of the Heart les comento ya estoy trabajando para por fin terminarla; mientras eso sucede, espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo del contrato el otro viernes; hasta entonces, su autora se despide. Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAciAs pOr LeEr!**


	4. Recuerdos Indeseados

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y el apoyo, y no se preocupen, las cosa irán mejorando de poco a poco. A su vez, quiero pedirles una disculpa si existen inconsistencias para actualizar, pero estos siguientes dos meses estaré un poco ahogada entre trabajos de universidad y trabajo T_T pero intentaré actualizar a la brevedad posible. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 4, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Recuerdos Indeseados

Llegaron al comedor para que la comida fuera servida por la servidumbre de la mansión. Ella aún no lograba acostumbrarse a que eso fuera su vida por los siguientes meses, o lo que durara la misión. Amy suspiró pesadamente mientras jugaba sin interés con la avena frente a ella, queriendo distanciarse mentalmente de ese lugar tanto como fuera, si su cuerpo debía de permanecer ahí al menos su mente sería libre.

Amy mantenía su mirada sobre su plato cuando su teléfono sonó de pronto para regresarla a esa mesa, y así buscarlo sin interés; observó un recordatorio aparecer en la pantalla el cual borró aquella expresión estoica que había mantenido hasta entonces.

–¡Lo había olvidado!– exclamó la eriza rosa con angustia para que Sonic y Blaze la observaron con asombro –¡Tengo que entregar un reporte hoy!– explicó en pánico abriendo la aplicación de calendario y ver el apretado itinerario, el cual, gracias a esa boda, había olvidado por completo –¡Maldita sea, yo…

Amy calló al sentir las miradas sobre ella, percatándose que su necesidad de aislarse mentalmente la habían hecho olvidar que si bien su mente yacía en otro lugar, su cuerpo aún debía de cumplir un rol inquebrantable. Observó la intensa mirada de Sonic sobre ella, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Esta vez él tenía toda la razón para estar molesto.

–¿Reporte?– habló Blaze fijando su mirada sobre ella –No imagine que alguien casada con un erizo como Sonic le dedicara tiempo adicional a los estudios– dijo con sospecha la felina para que una mirada intensa se posara sobre ella, obligándola a tragar pesado –¿Es que acaso no lo acompañas durante sus aventuras?

–Y-Yo…– balbuceó Amy desviando su mirada a su regazo, sintiendo el incesante latir de su corazón en sus oídos. –E-Es que…

–Aunque parece un poco alocado– habló Sonic de pronto, provocando que ella subiera su mirada –De alguna manera funciona– respondió con una amplía sonrisa –Cuando Amy decidió iniciar sus estudios ella sabía que contaría con mi apoyo incondicional – continuó Sonic para ver a la eriza con una dulce y fingida mirada –¿No es así, hermosa?– preguntó con una mirada que ocultaba una obvia molestia, pero que a simple vista parecía llena de ternura.

–Umm… Sí– asintió Amy sin poder evitar hundirse en un recuerdo.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

–Lo he pensando mucho– empezó a hablar mientras él mantenía su vista en el plato de comida jugando con el mismo, sin realmente prestarle atención –Verás… yo…– calló por unos segundos tragando pesado; su actitud no le facilitaba las cosas –Quiero iniciar la universidad– soltó Amy al fin.

–¿Universidad?– repitió Sonic para subir su mirada y verla confuso –¿Por que harías algo como eso?– reprochó.

–Pues, últimamente estás mucho tiempo fuera y yo pensaba…

–Tener aún menos tiempo del que ya tenemos– completó Sonic con molestia, frunciendo el ceño.

Amy lo vio con perpleja por su obvia negación, desviando la mirada a sus pies, soltando un pesado suspiro y con decepción preguntarle: –¿Eso significa que no quieres que lo haga?

–Haz lo que quieras Ames– espetó poniéndose de pie dejando el palto a medio comer –Si lo que quieres es vernos menos, claro, por qué no, asígnate– dijo por último para salir de la habitación.

**Fin del Flash Back**

El amargo recuerdo le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Sonic había sido todo menos apoyador con su decisión de estudiar. Realmente este Sonic que él presentaba como su esposo hubiera sido el novio perfecto… era una lastima que ese erizo no existiera en el mundo real.

–¿No te hace falta tiempo con ella debido a esto?– preguntó la gata, para ver al erizo, aún suspicaz.

Sonic le tomó por sorpresa su pregunta tan certera, sintiendo una pequeña opresión en su pecho, pues sintió esa pregunta más personal de lo que le hubiera gustado. Trayendo a su memoria esa faceta de su relación.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Llevaba dos horas sentado en aquel parque, esperando pacientemente por ella con una ramo de rosas blancas. La luna se posicionaba en lo más alto sin dar señales de ella.

–Vamos Ames– dijo para sacar su celular y llamarla nuevamente.

–_¡Soy Amy! En este momento no puedo atenderte, deja tu…_– colgó la llamada al toparse con su máquina contestadora por séptima vez.

Observó las flores nuevamente junto con aquel pequeño regalo que llevaba para ella. Había planificado la noche entera y seguramente la reservación en el restaurante y las entradas al cine se habían perdido para ese momento.

–¡Maldición!– soltó para lanzar aquel ramo lo más lejos posible y ver los pétalos regarse en el aire en una danza suave y sutil. –Feliz aniversario…– murmuró guardando aquel regalo en su bolsillo y caminando desganado de regreso a casa. Tal vez mañana podrían verse… o la semana siguiente.

**Fin del Flash Back**

–Claro que no– respondió forzando su sonrisa tanto como pudo. No sabía por qué ese recuerdo había aparecido en su mente, pero sin lugar a dudas había sido el peor momento para hacerlo. –La ayudo tanto como puedo– indicó para empezar a comer y esperar que ese fuera el fin del tema.

–De ser el caso, por qué no ambos van a la universidad a dejar tu tarea; mi chofer puede llevarlos– ofreció Blaze, retomando la conversación.

–¿Ambos?– retomó Amy.

–Claro, asumo que Sonic no permitiría que su esposa esté sin su compañía– asintió Blaze .

–¿Podemos salir de _Cristal Empire_?– inquirió Sonic perplejo y con un dejo de emoción en su voz.

–Claro que pueden, esto no es una prisión– sonrió sueltamente la gata –Además, mi guarda espaldas los acompañara en todo momento– completó con una sonrisa un tanto más arrogante.

–¡Ah, puedo hacer esto yo sola!– se apresuró la eriza –Él no tiene que…

–No pensarás dejarlo a solas por esta gran mansión ¿o sí?– inquirió la gata cual amenaza –Imaginó que lo último que querrás estar lejos de él– espetó con una mirada fría hacia la eriza, quien se estremeció bajo la misma.

–Princesa, no es necesario que…

–Insisto– cortó Blaze cual ultimátum, a lo cual Sonic captó inmediatamente, asintiendo con desgano. –Se irán después de desayunar– dijo cual orden para continuar su comida.

0-0-0-0-0

Blaze esperó en la gran entrada mientras miraba a la pareja caminar hacia el auto que ahora los esperaba afuera. Algo le indica en sus adentros que había algo extraño en esa relación, no había un solo desacuerdo o conversación real entre ambos, podría decirse que ninguno se decía nada a menos que ella iniciara una conversación. No era normal.

–¿Me llamaste?– escuchó decir al erizo plateado de pronto, apareciendo detrás de ella.

–Los acompañaras– indicó cortante con su mirada fija en la pareja que ahora montaba una limusina.

Silver siguió la mirada de a felina para ver a ambos erizos cerrar la puerta de la limosina y con cierta sorpresa voltearla a ver.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó Silver disconforme.

–No quiero que estén sin supervisión en ningún momento– explicó la gata –Intenta pasar desapercibido tanto como puedas– indicó para verlo al fin –Que tu presencia sea casi ausente, quiero que seas mis ojos y oídos cuando yo no esté cerca.

–Pensé que el punto que no me vieran era ese.

–Cambio de planes– habló Blaze para regresar su vista a la limusina que aguardaba –Eggman me ha dicho sobre lo peligroso que pueden llegar a ser estos intrusos.

–Princesa…– llamó Silver para que Blaze volteara a verlo nuevamente con una expresión severa, rodando sus ojos debido a eso –Blaze– corrigió, suavizando la mirada de la felina –Realmente crees que un héroe del calibre de Sonic the Hedgehog se infiltraría aquí bajo un matrimonio "arreglado" con el propósito de adueñarse de las _Sol Emeralds_?

–Tú misión será averiguarlo– espetó la gata, sin ánimos de discutir sus decisiones –Si es así yo misma me encargaré de eliminarlos– dijo con severidad.

–Bien, bien– concluyó Silver el tema para empezar a caminar –Como quieras– respondió sin interés –Pero que te quede claro que no me pagas lo suficiente para ser niñero de esta pareja– reprochó para verla de reojo.

–Velo como un favor hacia mí– le sonrió la gata dulcemente.

Silver dirigió su mirada al frente con un rubor notorio en sus mejillas, sin decirle nada más se apresuró a realizar el trabajo que ella le había indicado.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic y Amy se adentraron a la limusina, la cual yacía en la espera por el guardaespaldas personal de la princesa. Una vez dentro una intensa mirada por parte del erizo cayó sobre ella, sin poder huir de ella.

–Sé lo que vas a decir– habló Amy ignorando la mirada acusadora –No fue mi intención.

–¿Tú intención?– repitió el erizo azul molesto –¡Sabes lo que pudo costarnos tu pequeño olvido!

–Claro que lo sé Sonic– reprochó molesta por igual –Pero todo salió bien al final– dijo para dar por terminada la absurda pelea.

–¡Sólo porque intervine para salvarte!– se quejó. Era obvio que él no estaba listo para soltar el tema.

–¡Nadie te ha pedido que me salves!– vociferó Amy de regreso –¡Si no lo hubieras hecho en un principio no nos conoceríamos y nada de esto estaría pasando!

El enojo inicial de él se borró para que una expresión diferente se pintara en su rostro. Ahí ella se percató que había hablado demás. Amy conocía esa expresión de dolor ante sus palabras, después de todo no había sido la primera vez que había logrado herirlo con alguna de ellas.

–Yo no quise…– murmuró la eriza, acallando sin saber cómo arreglar lo que acaba de decir. No es como que no lo hubiera pensado más de una vez en sus peores momentos, sin embargo, era muy diferente decírselo frente a frente –No fue…

Escucharon la puerta abrirse para que un erizo plateado se uniera junto a ellos en la extensa limosina.

–Lamento la tardanza– habló Silver desganado para así tomar asiento y observar a ambos erizos, quienes yacían de extremo a extremo con una peculiar expresión en sus rostros, una que no pudo descifrar en ese momento. El vehículo empezó a moverse para que ninguno dijera nada, tal y como Blaze le había indicado había algo raro en su relación. –Creo que no nos han presentando– dijo el erizo plateado en un intento de ahogar la tensión que ahora caía sobre ellos –Mi nombre es Silver the Hedgehog, soy el guardián de la Princesa.

–Sonic– se presentó el erizo azul cortante, desviando la mirada a la ventana.

Amy volteó a ver a Sonic con asombro por la falta de actuación, parecía importarle en lo más mínimo lo que el mayor confidente de la princesa pudiera pensar de su ruda actitud. Sintió la mirada intensa del guardián para recordarle que ella aún no se había presentado.

–¡Ah! Soy Amy– dijo de pronto –Es un placer– habló condescendiente

–Un placer– saludó Silver terminando así su breve conversación e imitar al erizo azul, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana y observar el camino. En silencio.

Amy regresó su mirada a Sonic quien, mantenía aquella mirada perdida en el cristal, una notoria mirada de desinterés o eso aparentaba. Ella conocía esa mirada. Resopló molesta para dirigir la propia al cristal a su par y ver las ostentosas casas ser dejadas atrás para poco a poco regresar a su antigua vida, o el recuerdo de la misma, pues la nueva la acechaba a cada momento, aunque fuera una mentira, era imposible en no pensar en nada más que no fuese su unión obligada hacia el erizo; Amy observó de reojo al erizo, quien aún permanecía con esa mirada estoica, haciéndola fruncir el ceño; no era como que él no hubiera dicho algo que la lastimara en los últimos días, y él no parecía preocuparle en lo más mínimo si a ella le dolía o no, ¿por qué debería a ella?

Llegaron a la universidad para que así el chofer les abriera las puertas. Salieron de la limusina para ver el gigantesco edificio frente a ellos. Amy regresó su mirada al erizo quien ahora mantenía su vista en el cielo, sintiendo de nuevo la culpa recorrerla.

–Será sólo un momento– habló Amy con una sonrisa forzada –Iré y…

–¿Tú no irás?– cuestionó Silver interrumpiendo a la eriza para dirigir su mirada a al erizo azul.

–Claro– respondió Sonic sin interés desviándole la mirada empezando a caminar hacia el edificio dejándolos a ambos atrás.

Amy lo observó con sorpresa por su trato frío mientras caminaba sin reparo y adentrarse al edificio educativo, provocando que su mirada se endureciera ante su rabieta infantil. Sintió la mirada de Silver sobre ella, recordándole que no estaba sola. Lo volteó a ver avergonzada por el comportamiento de su "esposo" y así ella le sonriera nerviosamente.

–E-Está de mal humor– excusó su actitud –¿Nos podrías dar un momento?– pidió gentilmente la eriza rosa.

–Claro, esperaré aquí– dijo sin interés para que ella asintiera velozmente y corriera detrás del erizo azul para que Silver la siguiera con la mirada. Recordando las palabras de la felina: –"_Que tu presencia sea casi ausente_"– suspiró pesadamente, rodando sus ojos en señal de cansancio, sin embargo, ella se lo había pedido, y eso haría.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy corrió hasta Sonic para lograr alcanzarlo, quien no se detuvo por su presencia continuando su paso apresurado; lo vio con una mirada desaprobatoria a la cual él no pareció prestarle atención.

–Por aquí, ¿no es cierto?– habló Sonic para cruzar en uno de los pasillos.

Pensó en reclamarle su actitud hasta que vio aquellos ojos vacíos nuevamente, sabiendo del causante de su comportamiento. Amy desvió su mirada para así morder su labio inferior apretando sus puños con fuerza; y así, sin pensarlo mucho adelantársele deteniéndose frente a él, obligándolo a parar.

–¡Lo siento sí!– exclamó de pronto, para que la expresión estoica de Sonic desapareciera y una de asombro tomara su lugar –¡No quise decir lo que dije!– soltó sintiendo como el alivio caía sobre sus hombros.

Sonic la observó asombrando. Era la primera vez que ella se disculpaba por algo, al menos desde su ruptura años atrás. No estaba seguro a cómo reaccionar ante eso, nunca lo había hecho antes.

–Es sólo que…– murmuró Amy rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, avergonzada –Siempre estás molesto conmigo y me reclamas por todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer y…– silenció al ver al erizo azul quien ahora mantenía su vista en su reloj de pulsera provocando que su culpa se disipara para que el enojo tomara su lugar. –¡Y luego haces cosas como estas y me enfureces nuevamente!

–Si no nos apresuramos el guardián de la princesa vendrá– evadió el erizo para continuar su marcha y así llamar al elevador que los llevaría al nivel deseado. Se conocía esa universidad mejor de lo que le gustaría.

–¡¿Tienes que estar bromeando?!– soltó Amy molesta para alcanzarlo frente a los ascensores –¡¿No piensas decirme nada?!

–Yo jamás me he arrepentido de salvar tu vida Ames– dijo con tal calma que la furia que llevaba consigo empezó a disiparse, para que la culpa retomara su lugar en su pecho –Ni en los momentos en donde más te he odiado…– murmuró él pensativo escuchando las puertas del elevador abrirse, entrando al mismo, seguido por ella –Jamás me he arrepentido de conocerte– completó para pulsar el botón del nivel correspondiente con un obvio dejo de dolor en su voz

El elevador empezó a subir para que una eriza rosa mantuviera su vista sobre el erizo quien ahora no hacía nada más que desviarle la misma. Amy lo observaba con asombro, eso era la primera cosa dulce y real que le decía desde que se habían vuelto a ver. Ahora se sentía peor que antes; parecía que sus palabras realmente lo habían herido ¿cómo solucionarlo? ¿existía algo que pudiera decir?

–Sonic…– murmuró soltando un suspiro imperceptible –Escucha, en serio yo no quise…

El elevador paró abruptamente interrumpiendo su disculpa para que una luz roja se encendiera y el sonido de alarma sonara por el elevador junto a un mensaje grabado.

_Estamos experimentando dificultades técnicas, por favor, permanecer calmados hasta que el personal especializado llegue._

–¿Averiado?– dijo Sonic pulsando el botón del nivel 8 insistentemente –¡Tiene que ser una broma!– exclamó molesto para intentar abrir la puerta del elevador, sin éxito.

–… ¿Estamos atrapados?– murmuró la eriza rosa para ver a los alrededores erráticamente.

–¡Genial!– exclamó Sonic resoplando frustrado, presionando nuevamente el botón sin éxito –Estaremos aquí hasta que alguien venga por nosotros– masculló viendo a la puerta con el ceño molesto. Podría derribarla si se lo proponía, pero podría provocar que el elevador cayera en picada –Espero hayas traído algo que leer porque…– calló al ver a Amy sentada en un rincón hiperventilada –¡Amy!– exclamó para llegar hacia ella y verla tan pálida como un fantasma –¡¿Qué sucede?!

–¡Estamos encerrados!– gritó sintiendo como el pánico empezaba a consumirla –¡T-Tienes que sacarme de aquí!– pidió.

–No puedo– se negó –El elevador...

–¡N-No entiendes, no soporto los lugares cerrados!– explicó hiperventilándose. Amy vio a sus alrededores sintiendo como las paredes empezaron a estar cada vez más cerca de ella, el aire se sentía más denso y la temperatura de la habitación parecía haber aumentado. Su vista empezó a nublarse y todo a su alrededor darle vueltas hasta que sintió como él la tomaba con fuerza para rodearla en sus brazos para ocultar su rostro en el pecho de él. –¿Eh?– soltó confusa.

–Cierra los ojos– pidió el erizo azul, intensificando su abrazo –Sólo escucha mi corazón.

Amy yacía confundida por la inesperada muestra de afecto, sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia, para así seguir sus instrucciones, escuchando el suave palpitar del erizo azul, uno que la arrulló en un capullo de seguridad; de pronto todos aquellos miedos que la envolvieron empezaban a dejarla. Sus músculos previamente tensos, empezaron a relajarse pudiendo sentir de nuevo aire en sus pulmones; titubeante, Amy abrazó al erizo azul de regreso fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo. Había olvidado lo segura que se sentía en sus brazos.

–Todo estará bien– murmuró Sonic a suave voz –Quédate conmigo– expresó con una mirada estoica.

Sonic no quiso ponerle sentimiento a dicho momento. No era la primera vez que veía un ataque de pánico de Amy, aunque había olvidado su aberración por los lugares cerrados luego de un fallido secuestro de Eggman años atrás. Simplemente debería de esperar a que recobrara la compostura y luego podrían esperar en silencio a que alguien llegara por ellos.

–¿Por qué…– la escuchó murmurar captando su atención, sintiendo como el agarre de ella se intensificaba. –¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste antes?– preguntó Amy con un sollozo ahogado.

Sonic abrió sus ojos de par en par ante su cuestionamiento. La tomó de los hombros para así separarse de la eriza lentamente y dirigir su vista a la mirada en penumbra de ella, quien ahora permanecía en silencio con un labio tembloroso.

–¿A qué te refieres?– inquirió Sonic sin entender.

–Tú jamás me…– el elevador se sacudió suavemente silenciándola para que así retomara su curso y por fin llegara a su destino. La luz roja se desvaneció para que así las puertas se abrieran de par en par, dejando ver a un técnico en overol azul y caja de herramientas.

–¿Están todos bien?– preguntó un hombre de mantenimiento. –Estos elevadores han estado atascándose en las últimas semanas– explicó.

Amy se puso de pie velozmente para hacer al erizo a un lado y salir tan rápido como pudo de aquella pequeña habitación.

–¡Espera Ames!– intentó detener el erizo azul con su llamado, pero era obvio que ella no quería pasar ni un minuto más en ese elevador. Sonic resopló desganado.

Sonic se levantó del suelo para sacudir sus ropas y notar en el suelo el reporte que la eriza debía de entregar, razón por la cual él estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad, en el suelo. Rodó los ojos y de mala gana recogió el mismo cuando algo llamó su atención, el título de aquella absurda tarea: "_Sonic the Hedegehog: Héroe de Mobius_".

–¿Es sobre mí?– dijo el erizo para ver las páginas escritas por el puño y letra de ella. Sonic salió del elevador para agradecer al técnico con una corta reverencia y caminar por el pasillo ojeando aquel reporte y así leer las partes que le fueron más interesantes: –"_Siempre puedes contar con que Sonic llegue a tu rescate sin importar el problema_ (…) _jamás te decepcionara, con una sonrisa triunfante te hará sentir que no hay nada que temer (…_) _A pesar de su actitud desinteresada no hay otro héroe que tome más en serio la seguridad de cada uno de nosotros, esa es la razón por la cual…"–_ se detuvo para leer aquella la última frase, anonadado por la misma la cual decía: –"…_siempre lo admirado y siempre lo haré"_.

Sonic observó el pasillo frente a él y sin pensarlo correr velozmente para alcanzarla.

* * *

**Poco a poco los recuerdos de qué fue lo que pasó empiezan a venir y el odio que antes parecía imborrable empieza a abrir la parte más dulce de ambos, pero aún hay muchas heridas por sanar. Hasta entonces deberán de esperar por el siguiente capítulo, Capítulo 5: Los Fantasmas de mi Pasado. **

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	5. Los Fantasmas de mi Pasado

**Gracias a todos por su comprensión debido a las tardanzas, ¡pero he podido actualizar a tiempo para esta semana! Bien, sin mucho que decir (que mi trabajo me llama) los dejo con el capítulo 5, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Los Fantasmas de mi Pasado

Amy se encerró en el baño más cercano sintiendo como lágrimas fugitivas recorrían su rostro. Se maldecía por ser tan débil. Era obvio que para él esas palabras no tenían ningún valor, pero para ella habían abierto una puerta que ahora no estaba segura de cómo cerrar.

–"_Quédate conmigo_"– recordó las palabras que él le había dicho hace tan sólo unos instantes en el elevador, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse.

¿Cuántas noches había llorado hasta quedarse dormida tan sólo esperando una llamada donde él pudiera pronunciara tan hermosas palabras? ¿Cuántos días había esperado para que eso pasara? Amy restregó sus ojos con su antebrazo en un intento de ahogar sus emociones alborotadas; unas que le había costado años lograr adormitar en lo más profundo de su ser.

–Contrólate Amy– se dijo a sí misma para verse en aquel espejo mientras lágrimas aún brotaban de sus ojos. –Déjalo ir– se regañó secando aquellas lágrimas.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, recordándose lo que tenía que hacer y la razón por la cual había terminado así con Sonic en primer lugar, buscando así el reporte que debía de entregar para darse cuenta que no lo tenía con ella. –¡No puede ser!– exclamó con espanto; lo había olvidado en aquel elevador, al cual, en serio no quería regresar –¡Maldita sea!– exclamó para salir de su escondite y al hacerlo ver a Sonic del otro lado de la puerta del baño de damas. Amy paró de golpe con una expresión estupefacta en su rostro, tragando pesado.

–Sonic…– musitó con desconcierto.

–¿Es esto cierto?– inquirió él para que Amy arqueara una ceja en señal de confusión –Esto– insistió enseñándole el reporte que había olvidado. Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de carmesí abriendo los ojos de par en par, y así la expresión de sorpresa se borró para darle paso a una de enojo.

–¡Dame eso!– arrebató la eriza de sus manos abrazando aquel documento contra su pecho, como si fuese su más profundo tesoro… tal vez lo era.

–¿Tú me admiras?– preguntó Sonic sin reparo. Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber si esas palabras eran reales o se trataba de un trabajillo cualquiera sin emoción detrás del mismo.

–E-Eso…– balbuceó Amy intensificando su agarre para lanzar su mirada a sus pies con nerviosismo.

Sonic caminó hacia ella autoritario, para con un suave movimiento tocar su mentón con su dedo índice y elevar su rostro, obligándola a verlo y así musitarle: –¿Lo haces?– insistió. Los ojos de Amy se abrieron de par en par sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica recorría su columna por el simple toque de la yema de sus dedos; intensificando su sonroje.

–¡¿Y qué si lo hago?!– exclamó molesta empujándolo lejos de ella, y así dar media vuelta iniciando su caminata en un intento de alejarse de él tanto como podía.

Sonic logró agarrar su mano evitándola de proseguir. Amy lo volteó a ver con asombro para que su mirada se quedara prendida de la de él.

–Es sólo que…– empezó a hablar el erizo, perdiéndose por unos segundos en los ojos esmeralda de ella. –Pensé que me odiabas– completó a baja voz.

–¿Por qué pensarías algo como eso?– cuestionó Amy sin entender.

–Después de lo que dijiste en el auto, yo…

–Te lo dije antes– interrumpió la eriza con el ceño fruncido –Es sólo que a veces me exasperas con tus constantes reclamos y tu mirada molesta y tu tono de voz condescendiente– rememoró con una expresión sulfurada provocando que Sonic le desviara la mirada –, pero…– continuó Amy suavizando sus facciones –Hay veces que haces cosas dulces como abrazarme en un elevador o…– acalló para ver la mano de él sobre la suya.

Sonic siguió la mirada de ella para notar que aún no había soltado su mano, ruborizándose ante eso y como un rayo dirigir su mirada a los ojos de ella para sonrojarse intensamente, siendo imitado por ella.

–¿Amy?– escucharon decir en el otro extremo del pasillo provocando que Sonic la soltara bruscamente, terminando el momento. Ambos tomaran distancia del otro inconscientemente, desviándose la mirada sin poderlo evitar, sin poderlo entender. –¡Sabía que eras tú!– dijo con emoción, haciendo que Amy volteara a sus espaldas para reconocer a su más preciada amiga de la universidad – Yo…– silenció de pronto para fijar su vista en Sonic.

–Hola Sally– saludó la eriza con una tímida sonrisa –Tiempo sin vernos, ¿no es cierto?

–¿Sonic?– llamó la ardilla, obviando el saludo de la eriza quien para ese momento parecía estar demás en ese pasillo. Amy volteó a ver al erizo azul cual rayo, y notar una expresión incómoda por su parte al reconocer a Sally.

–…Hola Sally– apenas logró decir el erizo azul.

Amy regresó la mirada a Sally y distinguir una dulce sonrisa y brillo inconfundible en sus ojos, arqueando una ceja confundida por esa expresión en su rostro. Amy volteó a ver nuevamente a Sonic, quien le sonría de regreso a la ardilla.

–¿Acaso ustedes se conocen?– preguntó Amy sin entender.

–Podría decirse– respondió Sally para sonreírle pícaramente al erizo, quien se ruborizó ante su sonrisa.

–¡Espera, no me digas que él fue quien…

Amy acalló al recordar los relatos de Sally sobre el caballero misterioso que llegaba a verla en busca de aventuras y un poco más. Aún recordaba el profuso amor que ella terminó profesando por aquel príncipe que mantenía en secreto de todos, y como su relación terminó abruptamente hace menos de un mes. Ahora entendía por qué nunca le había dicho de quién se trataba.

–¿Pero tú qué haces aquí, Sonic?– preguntó la ardilla obviando nuevamente la presencia de Amy.

–Pues yo…– silenció Sonic dirigiendo su mirada a la eriza quien ahora lo miraba con intensidad, borrando cualquier mirada cálida previa.

–¿Es eso…?– murmuró Sally para fijar su vista en el anillo brillante en la mano de él y luego dar una mirada rápida a la eriza y notar el anillo en forma de rosa en su dedo –Oh…– soltó con un obvio dejo de decepción en su voz –Entiendo.

–¡No es lo que piensas Sally!– se apresuró él –¡Esto no es… es decir…

–Es bueno saber que por fin puedes comprometerte con algo Sonic– reclamó la ardilla con una mirada intensa –Felicidades a ambos– concluyó cual sarcasmo para empezar a caminar.

–¡E-Espera, esto no…

–Sabes algo Sonic– interrumpió Sally para voltearlo a ver con molestia –Cuando me dijiste que esto iba demasiado rápido y que necesitabas tiempo para pensar cuál sería el siguiente paso, no pensé que hablabas de casarte con la eriza que te rompió el corazón– reclamó dirigiendo una mirada intensa a Amy, quien se estremeció bajo la misma, y luego verlo a él nuevamente, sintiendo como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas y aquella máscara de enojo empezaba a desquebrajarse –¡Ella te abandonó!– explotó –¡Te dejó para luego irse a los brazos de otro erizo ¿y aún así la eliges a ella?!

–¡Puedo explicarte!– intentó excusarse el erizo.

–¡Yo fui quien estuvo ahí!– le recordó mientras lágrimas ahogaban el dolor que ahora abrazaba su lacerado corazón –Cuando nadie más estuvo… yo estuve ahí– murmuró por último para dar media vuelta y seguir con su camino.

Sonic la vio partir sin poderle decir que todo aquello era una farsa y que antes de que terminara en ese embrollo había pensando seriamente en concretar en una relación formal, tal como ella se lo había estado pidiendo el último año.

–Maldición…– masculló el erizo observando a Sally desaparecer de aquel pasillo. Suspiró desesperanzado para ahora toparse con la mirada molesta de la eriza. Era obvio que aún el destino no había terminado de agobiarlo.

–¿Estuviste con ella?– preguntó Amy duramente.

–Ahora no Amy– evadió el erizo azul para continuar su caminar sin rumbo, con el único propósito de alejarse de la tormenta inminente que sabía que vendría.

–¿Ahora no?– repitió la eriza caminado detrás de él –¡Sabías que ella era mi amiga!– le reclamó molesta.

–¡Y tú que Scourge era mi enemigo!– devolvió molesto –¡Los dos lo arruinamos, ¿sí?!

Amy se atragantó con sus palabras, sosteniéndole aquella mirada de molestia. Ella no estaba en posición de reclamarle nada, y él tampoco; y a pesar de saberlo un dolor punzante yacía en su corazón; después de todo Sally se había vuelto su amiga más cercana desde que había decidido cortar lazos con todos.

–¡Por fin los encuentro!– escucharon decir para que ambos voltearan a ver a las puertas del elevador que ahora se abría y ver al erizo plateado caminar hacia ellos. –¿Algún problema?– inquirió Silver al sentir la tensión entre ambos.

–Todo es tal como siempre ha sido– respondió Amy para dirigirse al fin a su salón y dejarlos a solas.

Sonic suspiró con pesadez. Era obvio que ese matrimonio tenía que ser algún deuda karmática o un juego retorcido del alguna deidad porque no entendía por qué debía de tolerar todo aquello.

–Así que ustedes dos tuvieron una ruptura un tanto difícil– escuchó Sonic decir de pronto para sentir como un sudor frío recorría de pronto sus sienes, sintiendo la mirada del erizo plateado a su espalda. Sonic tragó pesado, sabiendo que de cómo respondiera a eso podría significar el fin de todo.

–Sí, digamos que nuestra relación pasó por un par de problemas antes– respondió el erizo azul para voltearlo a ver con una máscara de tranquilidad que encubría el obvio pánico que sentía en ese momento. –, pero es normal después de llevar tanto tiempo juntos.

–¿Terminaron por esa chica?– curioseó Silver para ver de reojo a sus espaldas la dirección que había tomado la ardilla –¿Kelly era su nombre?

–Sally– corrigió Sonic –No, ella no tuvo nada que ver– negó, entendiendo que él había estado más presente de lo que parecía. ¿Qué tanto había visto u oído? –Pero ya sabes cómo son las mujeres– dijo con un dejo de diversión –Los celos nunca desaparecen, ni con un anillo en mano– rió nerviosamente.

Silver lo vio estoico, no parecía responder a ninguna de sus bromas inocentes, lo que lo hacía sentir aún más incómodo.

–Listo– escucharon decir, para ver a Amy llegar a ellos –Es hora de regresar– comandó para iniciar su caminata seguido por ambos erizos, en silencio.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a la gran mansión con una atmósfera pesada e incómoda para los tres, y así en perpetuo silencio cruzaron el umbral de la casa para que Silver se disculpara con ambos en un corta reverencia y se adentrara a las profundidades de la casa. Sonic y Amy se vieron al acto, sin dirigirse palabra alguna. A penas era medio día y se suponía que ambos debía de interactuar como marido y mujer.

–¿Me acompañas?– pidió Amy de pronto, para que Sonic la viera con sorpresa por la inesperada propuesta. –Por favor– pidió tan cortésmente que no tuvo palabras para rehusarse.

Sonic la siguió por la casa hasta llegar a lo que era su recámara; extrañado. Ella abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar, y sabía que esto sólo podía anunciar una continuación indeseada a la plática en la universidad. Entró a la recámara para que ella le siguiera y así cerrara la puerta una vez ambos dentro.

–Creo que tenemos que hablar…– murmuró Amy, sin despegarse de aquella puerta –Sobre Sally– mencionó para que el erizo le desviara la mirada –y Scourge– concluyó provocando que regresara su mirada intrigado.

–¿Por qué?– espetó Sonic molesto.

–¡Porque ella es mi amiga y tú lo sabías!– acusó con su mirada iracunda, para que Sonic le desviara la propia, intentando ocultar su molestia en un silencio forzoso –Además– continuó un poco más tranquila –, quiero que sepas porque elegí a Scourge para…

–¡No necesito saberlo!– interrumpió Sonic iracundo; esa era sin duda una conversación que no quería tener, y la idea de huir y alejarse lo más lejos posible de ella se volvió tentadora hasta que se percató que Amy aún seguía recostada frente a la puerta. Evitándolo de escapar.

–¡Tenemos que hablarlo!

–¡Dime ¿por qué?!

–¡Porque me rehusó a que pienses que no quise que mi primera vez fuera contigo!– confesó Amy sin intención.

Sonic la vio con asombro, borrando cualquier previa señal de molestia, mientras que una expresión de sorpresa se grabó en el rostro de ella. Amy sólo quería que pudieran hablar de las cosas para que así pudieran sobrevivir el resto de esa misión sin esos incómodos silencios y sin más peleas silenciosas; después de todo necesitaban que el acto fuera lo más convincente posible, por lo mismo, aquella confesión no estaba segura de dónde había salido, sin embargo, un gran peso había caído de sus hombros.

–¿De qué hablas?– logró preguntar el erizo azul al fin.

–Yo…– murmuró Amy atragantándose con sus palabras. Responder aquella pregunta representaba exhibir sentimientos que no quería admitir o recordar –Lo que pasó con Scourge…– masculló avergonzada sintiendo la mirada insistente de él sobre ella –Fue un gran error– respondió al fin soltando el aliento retenido, para que Sonic la viera aún más intrigado –Fui a un bar…– empezó –Uno que sabía que tú frecuentabas, era uno de esos malos días… ya sabes, uno en donde tu presencia hacía falta– confesó sin poderlo ver a los ojos mientras le contaba uno de sus mayores secretos, sin saber por qué lo hacía, sólo sabiendo que entre más hablaba más liberada se sentía de esas cadenas que había llevado consigo durante los últimos dos años –Tome más de la cuenta esperando verte, pero tú nunca llegaste…– rememoró con una expresión de tristeza que no pudo ocultar –De repente alguien apareció…

–Scourge– espetó Sonic con una expresión dura en su rostro.

–Sí– asintió la eriza –Sabía que no eras tú, sabía muy dentro de mí que era él, pero podía verte en él en cada beso, en cada…– calló al ver la expresión de incomodidad de Sonic, así que decidió obviar el resto –Como sea, sólo sé que desperté al día siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza y con un erizo verde a la par mía en un apartamento que no era el mío– rememoró con pesar –Ha sido el peor despertar de mi vida, más aún cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado– dijo con un pesado suspiro, para observar la mirada de decepción en el erizo azul. –Ha sido el peor error de mi vida… en ese momento me arrepentí en nunca haberlo consumado contigo– confesó sonrojándose con intensidad.

–¿Lo harías?– soltó Sonic de pronto.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿Consumarlo conmigo?

–¡¿EH?!– exclamó Amy sonrojándose con fuerza –¡¿Cómo me preguntas eso?!

–¿Lo harías?– insistió Sonic.

Amy sintió como un sonroje intenso se pintaba en sus mejillas para así desviarle la mirada estoica que él tenía sobre ella, sintiendo como el nerviosismo empezaba a invadirla.

–N-No me refería ahora…–balbuceó febril.

–¿Cuál es la diferencia de ahora a antes?– preguntó en suave voz.

Amy levantó la mirada de golpe por lo que sugería, y así ver a Sonic frente a frente de ella de pronto. Intentó tomar distancia para toparse con la puerta a sus espaldas, sintiéndose extrañamente acorralada, acechada como una pobre criatura herida.

–¿No acabas de decirme que lo pensaste?– inquirió el erizo con un amago de sonrisa, haciéndola estremecer de una manera extraña.

–¡E-Eso fue antes!– vociferó Amy con una falsa molestia para así intentar hacerse a un lado y alejarse él, pero la mano de Sonic a la par de su cuerpo le impidió de moverse. Le regresó la mirada, topándose con unos ojos divertidos por su obvio pánico.

Sonic la observó con picardía, inmovilizándola con esa galante sonrisa y mirada fija. Amy tragó pesado, conteniendo el aliento ante una nueva fase del erizo, desconocida totalmente para ella.

–¿En serio?– murmuró con un dejo de seducción el erizo para con la yema de su dedo rozar sutilmente su hombro desnudo, haciéndola estremecer ante el pobre contacto –¿No te gustaría borrar las marcas de sus manos de tu cuerpo?– le susurró al oído con una voz ronca.

Amy sintió su corazón latir con fuerza en sus oídos, y un extraño calor invadir su cuerpo por la sensación de su cálido aliento rozar su oreja. No pudo articular palabra alguna, embelesada por la mirada lasciva de él; tragando pesado ante la imponente presencia de él.

–Dime…– continuó él para con su dedo índice tomar gentilmente su barbilla atrayéndola cual imán hacia él –¿No desearías saber cómo sería hacerlo conmigo?

Estaba tan cerca de sus labios que sabía que no necesitaría más que un movimiento para que los suyos cayeran sobre los de ella y sin cabeza para pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, por fin pudo pronunciar la primera respuesta a todas sus interrogantes.

–Sí.

* * *

**Todo empieza a tomar sentido poco a poco y muy pronto descubrirán qué fue lo que pasó entre ambos, nuevas confesiones que podrían cambiarlo todo. Muy pronto Sonic y Amy tendrán que poner a prueba su falso amor a todo Cristal Empire en situaciones que no sólo pondrán a prueba su relación sino su paciente; esperen el capítulo 6, hasta entonces su autora se despide. Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	6. Nuevas Relaciones

**Lamento la tardanza lectores, siendo honesta, no había completado el capítulo por ver un anime nuevo (Fullmetal brotherhood) que provocó que dejará de escribir por dos semanas, pero ahora que ya lo termine regrese XD! En fin, gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que disfruten el capítulo…**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Nuevas Relaciones

–Dime…– continuó él para con su dedo índice tomar gentilmente su barbilla atrayéndola cual imán hacia él –¿No desearías saber cómo sería hacerlo conmigo?

Estaba tan cerca de sus labios que sabía que no necesitaría más que un movimiento para que los suyos cayeran sobre los de ella y sin cabeza para pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones por fin pudo pronunciar la primera respuesta a todas sus interrogantes.

–Sí– soltó de pronto, para que Sonic esbozara una amplia sonrisa y así retrocediera un par de pasos tomando distancia de la eriza.

–Es una lastima que ahora no esté interesado– dijo Sonic alzando los hombros en señal de desinterés. –Hubieras aprovechado la oportunidad cuando estuvimos juntos.

–Eh…– exclamó la eriza al verlo caminar lejos de ella con una expresión triunfante en su rostro.

Amy sintió su cara tornase roja cual tomate para que un nuevo sentimiento borrara cualquiera previo… humillación. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante frunciendo el ceño iracunda.

–¡Eres un…

–Tranquilízate Ames– interrumpió Sonic el alegato que sabría que vendría, para así sentarse sobre la cama y dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la misma, fijando su vista al techo de su ostentosa recámara desinteresadamente –Fuiste honesta conmigo y prometo serlo contigo.

–¡¿De qué rayos hablas?!– cuestionó con una obvia molestia en su voz.

–Te contaré sobre Sally– respondió con su mirada al techo, sin interesarse por verla en ningún momento –Eso querías ¿no?

Amy se tragó su enojo y vergüenza; parecía que su humillación sacaría provecho ante un erizo azul que con suerte había dicho algo sobre lo que pensaba o sentía desde que se habían aventurado en esa nefasta misión.

–De acuerdo– asintió Amy caminando hacia aquel diván al fondo de la habitación y tomar asiento de mala gana –Te escuchó– dijo molesta.

–No la elegí porque fuera tu amiga– empezó adentrándose a sus recuerdos –Una tarde llegue a la universidad…

–¿Fuiste a mí universidad?– cuestionó Amy incrédula, interrumpiendo el relato –¿Por qué?

–Fui a buscarte– espetó secamente –Recuerdo que llegue no mucho después de que, ya sabes… decidieras terminar todo– recordó Sonic con un dejo de reclamo la voz –En fin, me encontré a Sally en mi vano intento de poder ubicarte y cuando le pregunte por ti fue mi sorpresa escuchar de su boca que habías salido con un chico…– rememoró sintiendo de nuevo la puñalada en el corazón tan vívidamente como aquella tarde de verano –Estaba molesto y dolido y bueno, ella me invitó a un café para, ya sabes, tener una amiga con quien hablar– recordó con un amago de sonrisa –No nos volvimos a ver en un par de semanas y luego me llamó para salir nuevamente y así nos empezamos a ver cada vez un poco más, hasta que un día algo pasó…– recordó aquel beso que la ardilla le había robado en aquel bar en medio de una amena charla, un acto que lo dejo anonadado; después de todo sabía que ella y Amy eran amigas –Iniciamos una relación informal durante los meses siguientes hasta que yo decidí tomar un tiempo para decidir cuál sería el siguiente paso en la relación y claro, poco después paso esto– dijo levantando su mano izquierda para enseñar aquel anillo que ahora lo amarraba a ella –Así que la decisión se tomó por mí– concluyó rodando los ojos exasperado.

Sonic se quedó recostado sobre aquella cama, sin interés de voltear a ver a la eriza, no quería enfrentar la mirada que tuviera, ¿estaría molesta, dolida o simplemente indiferente a su historia? Se quedó inmóvil hasta que el rostro de ella apareció de pronto sobre el de él, alarmándose por la cercanía.

–¡¿Pero qué…

–¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme?– interrumpió Amy serenamente con su mirada clavada sobre la de él.

–¡¿EH?!– soltó aún más incómodo que antes, sin poder quitar su vista del rostro de ella y de la mirada suave que tenía sobre él. –D-Deja de pensar en cosas que ya pasaron– dijo nervioso para intentar levantarse, pero ella colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, obligándolo a permanecer recostado sobre la cama. –¡Suel…

–Dime por qué– insistió Amy autoritaria.

Sonic chasqueó molesto para desviarle la mirada. Sentía el latir de su corazón en sus oídos y un extraño e indeseado nerviosismo mientras la atenta mirada de ella sobre él no ayudaba a calmar el mar de sensaciones que ahora lo invadían.

–¿Acaso es importante?– inquirió Sonic febril al fin.

–Lo es para mí…– murmuró Amy tan suavemente que las mejillas de él se sonrojaron intensamente ante la dulzura de su voz, clavando así sus ojos en los de ella. –Prometiste ser honesto conmigo– le recordó.

Sonic suavizo la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza para así responderle: –Bien, si lo tienes que saber…

La puerta se abrió de pronto para que las palabras del erizo se vieran interrumpidas por una mirada llena de sorpresa por parte de la felina, quien ahora yacía en el marco de la puerta; silenciando por completo la habitación en un mar de miradas.

–¡L-Lo lamento!– habló aprisa Blaze sonrojándose por lo que parecía ser una inoportuna situación –¡No pensé que ustedes dos estarían…

Amy sintió su rostro enrojecer para lanzar de nuevo una mirada fugaz al erizo quien también se sonrojaba por lo que ella parecía haber asumido. Lo soltó al acto para retroceder de la cercanía del erizo quien al acto se levantó de aquella cama, y al igual que ella, tomar distancia.

–Regresaré después que…

–¡No!– exclamaron ambos al unísono, para voltearse a ver al acto observando las mejillas carmín del otro.

–Lo que queremos decir es…– rectificó el erizo –¿Hay algo que podamos ayudarla su majestad?– preguntó Sonic con una sonrisa nerviosa intentado borrar el sonroje de sus mejillas, el cual aún no sabía por qué persistía en mantenerse.

–Lamento la intromisión, pero me gustaría poder hablar con ustedes– explicó Blaze apenada.

–¿Sucede algo?– inquirió Amy curiosa.

–Nada malo si es lo que preguntas– aclaró la felina –Verán hay un evento importante que se dará en las afueras de _Cristal Empire_, es la celebración del solsticio de verano– explicó –Será un evento de tres días en una playa privada, toda la elite de _Cristal Empire_ estará allá y me preguntaba si ¿ustedes desean asistir?

–¿Playa?– repitió Sonic burlesco –No creo que…

–Lo discutiremos y le haremos saber su majestad– interrumpió Amy con una cordial sonrisa.

–Oh, de acuerdo– asintió la felina para tomar el tomo de la puerta lista para irse –Espero su respuesta al final de la tarde– indicó –De esa manera podré darle una respuesta al Dr. Robotnik– informó –Hasta entonces– se despidió cerrando la puerta.

Sonic y Amy se vieron a los ojos, en silencio interpretando la mirada del otro para así ambos esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

–¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?!– exclamó Sonic con alegría.

–¡Sí!– dijo Amy acercándose a él con emoción mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro –¡Todo terminara pronto!– respondió entusiasta.

–¡Y tú y yo seremos libres al fin!– habló el erizo azul con alegría.

–¡Es increíble!– exclamó Amy extasiada para abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza, para que él la recibiera cálidamente y así cargarla en sus brazos dando una media vuelta con ella en brazos, en un estado de euforia.

Sonic se detuvo para ver a Amy en sus brazos sonreírle cálidamente para que él la imitará, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, advirtiendo en la situación en la que ambos se encontraran, provocando que su sonrisa se borrara poco a poco al igual que ella, percatándose de lo que había hecho. Ambos se vieron fijamente en silencio, para que un silencio sepulcral cayera en la habitación.

El sonido de una llamada entrante cortó el momento para escuchar el cuadro fotográfico que Tails les había dado ser el responsable del sonido. Se separaron a prisa, sonrojados por el momento ameno vivido. Sonic caminó a prisa al marco para así presionar el pequeño botón oculto del mismo y desplegar la pantalla y ver al zorrito de dos colas del otro lado.

–¿Tails?– dijo Sonic extrañado por la llamada.

–_¡Sonic, Amy!_– saludó Tails con emoción –_Me alegra que ambos estén ahí._

–¿Qué sucede Tails?– cuestionó el erizo azul –Pensé que no debíamos de hablar por aquí a menos que fuera una emergencia.

–_Vi el localizador y me percaté que estaban juntos, así que tome el riesgo_– explicó Tails velozmente sin darle importancia –_¡Pero esto no podía esperar!_– dijo con emoción –_La celebración del solsticio de verano será en Emerald Coast y por fin Eggman saldrá de su escondite, lo que significa que podrán verlo ¡y podremos ver de detenerlo al fin!_

–La princesa nos ha invitado al evento– explicó Amy –Espera nuestra respuesta para confirmarla a Eggman.

–_¿Eh? ¿Eggman pidió su respuesta?_– inquirió Tails extrañado.

–Sí, me parece muy sospechoso– habló Sonic pensativo –No creo que nos deje acercarnos a él fácilmente, no sin un plan de por medio.

–_Eso significa que debemos de ir un paso adelante._– concordó Tails.

–¿De qué hablas?

–_Nosotros…_

Amy y Sonic escucharon pasos acercarse para ambos verse alarmados; si los atrapaban sería todo.

–¡Hablaremos después!– se despidió Sonic velozmente para terminar la llamada.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio para escuchar los pasos seguir de largo, suspirando de alivio. Por fin tenían el primer indicio para atrapar a Eggman y no lo dejarían pasar, así fuese una trampa.

0-0-0-0-0

Observaba el fuego crepitar frente a ella en silencio, mientras una copa de vino tinto bailaba en su mano. Ahora Blaze yacía más confundida que antes; al Silver regresar de su pequeño viaje a la universidad le contó una historia interesante sobre esta pareja, problemas de infidelidad o lo que parecía; peleas que parecían florecer en la soledad y al momento de irrumpir en su habitación, había esperado encontrarlos en una acalorada discusión, pero en su lugar una escena que le pareció de lo más dulce tomó su lugar, una que podría preceder a algo más. ¿Sería que Silver simplemente había estado en una inoportuna pelea entre ambos?

–¿Ya hablaste con ellos?– escuchó Blaze a sus espaldas, para ver al erizo plateado llegar hacia ella.

–Sí– asintió la felina con la cabeza –Espero su respuesta.

Silver la observó curioso, se le miraba extrañamente pensativa, parecía que algo la inquietaba más de lo normal, aunque no le extrañaba. Desde que Eggman le había pedido el favor de hospedar a los dos erizos para poder descartar que no quisieran adueñarse de las _Sol Emeralds_ ella había estado intranquila y sin posibilidad de obtener un poco de paz. Cuando no estaba cerca de ellos pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cerca de las esmeraldas para custodiarlas y prever cualquier altercado, o bien lo mandaba a él a hacerlo. Era un trabajo desgastante y para este punto lo único que Silver deseaba era poder librarse de ellos y volver a tener paz y quietud, en especial para su princesa.

–¿Esta todo bien?– preguntó Silver para romper el silencio.

–Estoy meditando sobre lo que he visto de ellos– respondió Blaze con su mirada en la chimenea frente a ella.

–¿Algo interesante?– curioseó Silver tomando asiento en un sillón adyacente.

–Estoy confundida– expresó Blaze con una expresión de confusión en sus ojos –Algo en mí me dice que hay algo extraño en esos dos, algo que requiere de mi atención– dijo con desconfianza –Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no siento que sus sentimientos de amor sean falsos… sólo…– acalló para repasar mentalmente la dinámica de la pareja –No lo sé…– dijo soltando un suspiro.

–Entiendo a qué te refieres– concordó Silver pensativo –Me da la impresión que existe algo entre ellos, algún tipo de problema, pero a su vez…– silenció reflexivo –Sea lo que sea no lo expresaran abiertamente, ellos saben las consecuencias de eso.

–¿De qué hablas?– preguntó Blaze para verlo intrigada.

–Es decir, si mostrar problemas en su relación los sacaría de esta utopía casi de forma inmediata deberán de fingir frente a todos aquellos que pueden provocar eso– explicó –Es decir, no es como que estén rodeado de caras amigables– habló Silver con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

–¡Eso es!– soltó Blaze con entusiasmo para voltearlo a ver con una amplia sonrisa –¡Te convertirás en su amigo!

–¡¿QUÉ?!– exclamó Silver con horror.

–Vuélvete su amigo, averigua como es su relación y descubre cuál es la pieza faltante de este absurdo rompecabezas– conspiró la felina.

–¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?!– inquirió molesto el erizo plateado. Sabía que estaba a sus ordenes pero sentía que cada tarea era peor a la anterior. –¡¿Pretendes que me vuelva su consejero matrimonial o qué te pasa?!

–No su consejero– negó la felina –, pero si pudieras infiltrarte de alguna forma…

–Por favor, saben que soy tu guardián– cortó molesto –Ellos jamás se abrirían conmigo.

–Tal vez tienes razón– murmuró Blaze pensativa, para luego volver a esbozar una sonrisa nuevamente –, pero que tal ser su confidente.

–¿De qué hablas?

–De Sonic– sonrió divertida –Sonic es de los dos el que más problemas ha mostrado en el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerlo; puedo que hablar con otro hombre es lo que necesite.

–Claro, porque los hombres es lo que amamos hacer, hablar de nuestros problemas– dijo Silver sarcástico.

–Sonic es un volcán a punto de estallar, puedo verlo– habló Blaze con cierta malicia –Inventa un problema y ábrete con él, estoy segura que eso ayudará a que él haga lo mismo. Gánate su confianza.

–¿Un problema?– repitió Silver aún inconforme por la petición de la princesa.

–Uno de amor– aclaró Blaze para sonreírle divertida, provocando que aquella expresión de molestia del erizo plateado se borrara al acto y un sonroje tiñera sus pálidas mejillas, desviándole la mirada. –Puede ser sobre una relación fallida ¡O mejor aún!– exclamó Blaze entusiasta –Tal vez problemas sobre cómo lidiar con una chica o qué decirle, o…

–Lidiar con un amor no correspondido– soltó Silver con su mirada entristecida.

–¡Perfecto!– aplaudió Blaze –Estoy segura que eso ayudaría a que Sonic pueda hablarte un poco sobre sus problemas con relación a su esposa.

Silver soltó un pesado suspiro, asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de todo él debería de hacer lo que su princesa le indicara.

–¿Qué hay de la eriza?– preguntó Silver –Siempre están juntos.

–Yo me encargaré de ella, tú encárgate de Sonic.

–Pero…

–Su majestad– interrumpieron su conversación para ver a Sonic y Amy llegar hacia ellos. Sonic le sonrió galante, para que con un suave movimiento de cabeza Blaze le indicara que podía acceder al pequeño estudio. –Quería informarle que iremos con usted a la festividad– informó el erizo azul.

–Esplendido– dijo Blaze sonriente –De ser el caso, tal vez Amy pueda acompañarme mañana de compras para dicha actividad.

–¿Eh?– soltó la eriza con sorpresa ante la extraña petición.

–Un día de chicas– habló Blaze divertida, para que la eriza viera de reojo a Sonic, quien al igual que ella se miraba un tanto confundido por dicha petición –No te preocupes por Sonic, mi guardián encontrara seguramente algo que hacer con él. ¿No es así, Silver?– preguntó para ver al erizo plateado con intensidad.

–¡A-Ahh… claro!– asintió Silver febril.

–Perfecto, esta dicho– dijo Blaze sonriente –Entonces mañana nos veremos a primera hora.

La eriza asintió con la cabeza, desconcertada por la petición de Blaze, al igual que Sonic, pero ninguno de los dos se negó. Así se retiraron del pequeño estudio para que nuevamente ellos se quedaran a solas.

–Listo– dijo Blaze sorbiendo un trago de aquella copa de vino, victoriosa.

–Tú odias ir de compras– le recordó Silver, inconforme.

–Puedo tolerar un día de absurdo despilfarre si puedo conseguir información.

–¿Y qué se supone que hago yo con él todo el día aquí?– se quejó Silver molesto –¿Jugar a las cartas?

–Llévalo a un aventura

–¿Disculpa?– soltó Silver para arquear una ceja –¿Quieres que tenga una cita con Sonic ahora?

–No, quiero que lo lleves a un lugar donde él se sienta cómodo, será más fácil hablar con él de esa forma.

–Supongo que lo puedo llevar a las ruinas de _Babylon Garden_– murmuró pensativo.

–Suena bien para mí– asintió la felina –Encárgate de que se sienta cómodo, y consigue tanta información como sea posible– ordenó –Los quiero fuera de _Cristal Empire_ lo más pronto posible.

* * *

**La relación de Sonic y Amy a empezado a limar asperezas y las cosas están por cambiar aún más, esta falso matrimonio aún deberás de superar más pruebas antes de por salir victoriosos. Capítulo 7: ¿Amigos?**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	7. ¿Amigos?

**¡Hola lectores! Hoy actualice más tarde de lo normal por terminar de ver un nuevo anime (últimamente esa a sido mi mala excusa para no actualizar a tiempo), pero ya regrese! Para los que se preguntan que anime es, es mi más reciente recomendación Boku no Hero Academi; bien, sin más yara yara, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, disfruten...**

* * *

Capítulo 7: ¿Amigos?

Miraba fijamente el techo de la recámara, inquieta. Amy llevaba intentando conciliar el sueño las últimas horas, pero le era imposible; la idea de estar a solas con la princesa el día de mañana no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Eso significaría que deberían de hablar, y estaba segura que haría preguntas profundas sobre su relación, una que no tenían. Amy dio otra vuelta en las sabanas, intentado acallar su mente inquieta, pero le era imposible. No sabía qué se suponía debería de decirle, ¿qué pasaba si decía algo que no estaba bien y condenaba al mundo por ello? Estaban tan cerca de terminar todo y si hacía algo incorrecto podría echar todo a perder. Amy se sentó de golpe para así dirigir su mirada al diván en donde el erizo parecía estar plácidamente dormido, envidiando su calma.

–¿Qué sucede?– escuchó Amy de pronto, alarmándose. Lo vio dar media vuelta para verla fijamente. Parecía que Sonic tampoco había conciliado el sueño.

–¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta?– preguntó curiosa.

–Te conozco más de lo que me gustaría– soltó él en un suspiro –¿Y bien?

–Es…– silenció fijando su vista hacia su regazo –Es sólo que me preocupa estar a solas con la princesa mañana.

–¿Por qué?– inquirió Sonic para tomar asiento finalmente, sacudiendo el cansancio.

–¿Qué pasa si digo algo que no debo? ¿Qué pasa si estando tan cerca arruino todo el plan y entonces Eggman…

–Hey, hey– detuvo el erizo al ver la crisis de pánico de la eriza –¿Por qué crees que harías algo como…

–¿En cuántas misiones te he fallado?– respondió Amy a su pregunta entristecida ahogándose en sus recuerdos –¿En cuántas misiones hubieras estado mejor sin mí? ¿Cuántas veces…

–Ames, tranquilízate– cortó el erizo azul para así ponerse en pie y caminar hacia ella para así tomar asintiendo en el otro extremo de la cama, un tanto dudoso –No niego que en ciertas misiones complicaste las cosas un poco más de lo debido.

–¡Vez a lo que me refiero!– exclamó la eriza sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas –¡Y si…

–¡Pero!– cortó Sonic para acercarse a ella y así con gentileza colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros y verla directamente a los ojos –De no ser por ti estoy seguro que muchas de ellas jamás hubieran tenido éxito– consoló con un amago de sonrisa –Al final del día siempre sabes cómo arreglártelas en las peores situaciones.

–¿En serio lo crees?

–Claro– soltó animado para así recostarse a su lado con una expresión divertida –Después de todo eres la esposa del gran Sonic the Hedgehog– alardeó juguetón.

Amy rió por lo bajo y sin poderlo evitar ver aquel anillo en forma de rosa sobre su mano; aunque realmente ninguno de los dos había elegido ese camino por voluntad propia, de alguna manera pensar que la esposa de alguien como él seguramente sabría lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones o aún peores, le daba un poco más de confianza… después de todo, durante muchos años lo único que ella había anhelado era ser su esposa.

–La esposa del gran Sonic…– repitió la eriza a suave voz pintando una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, para que Sonic la viera de reojo imitándola en la oscuridad. –Bien, lo haré– dijo Amy decidida –Primero debemos aclarar ¿cómo pasó todo?

–¿Cómo pasó todo?– repitió Sonic confuso.

–¡Claro! Nuestras historias deben ser iguales, es la única forma– explicó Amy –Debemos de ponernos de acuerdo en los detalles más pequeño para que no nos atrapen.

–Supongo que tienes razón– concordó el erizo azul.

–Imagino una hermosa boda frente al mar– imaginó Amy maravillada con una expresión de ensueño en su rostro –¡Con el atardecer a nuestras espaldas y una bella orquesta cantando durante la ceremonia!

–No funcionara– le cortó Sonic negando con la cabeza –Odio el agua, cualquiera que me conozca sabrá que jamás haría una boda en el mar– puntualizó inconforme.

–Tal vez por tu adorada prometida cederías en algo como eso– dijo Amy con un dejo de reclamo en su voz.

–No– se negó firmemente.

–Bien, bien, no habrá agua– se resignó la eriza –¡¿Qué tal en _The Angel Island_?!– dijo de pronto –¡Entre los enormes robles y con vista sobre todo _Green Hill_!

–Mmm… esa idea me gusta– accedió el erizo sonriéndole.

–¡Tikal oficiaría la ceremonia y Shadow podría llevarme al altar!

–Dudo mucho que ese erizo antisocial llegará a una festividad donde no tuviera que destruir algo– dijo Sonic burlesco –¿Qué tal Knuckles? Después de todo es su isla.

–Supongo que es más creíble.

Era la primera vez que Amy se sentía cómoda con el erizo azul y verlo discutir seriamente los detalles de su gran boda falsa le recordaba la buena amistad que hacía muchos años ellos dos había llevado; realmente había extrañado a su amigo. Un cálido sentimiento recorrió su pecho mientras observaba a Sonic hablar seriamente sobre el papel de sus amigos en la "boda" que se había llevado a cabo.

Así pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de cada pequeño detalle que podría ser una pregunta por parte de la princesa o cualquiera otro que no supiese la verdad; entre risas y miradas disconformes según tejían aquella falsa historia, la noche los acogió por primera vez, benevolente.

0-0-0-0-0

Sintió los primeros rayos de sol tocar su rostro para así empezar a despertar. Se habían quedado hablando toda la noche hasta que en algún punto ambos cedieron al sueño. Sonic entreabrió los ojos para ver una mata de cabello rosa bajo sus narices, sintió el dulce aroma de rosas acurrucándose aún más sobre las suaves sabanas de algodón, y sentir como unos pequeños brazos la rodeaban su cuerpo, y así, mientras su conciencia despertaba notó que yacía en la cama con Amy, quien lo abrazaba plácidamente.

Sonic se tensó por completo al verla dormir pacíficamente sobre su pecho, incapaz de moverse por medio a despertarla, sonrojándose por completo. Había olvidado levantarse e ir a su diván cuando la vio caer sobre él en medio de una oración sin sentido sobre el tipo de flores que habrían elegido para la fiesta. Recordaba haberla contemplado mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo y en algún momento relajarse tanto con su presencia que el sueño lo había vencido a él también.

Sonic intentó moverla a un lado para así poder tomar distancia, pero al intentarlo ella se aferró aún más fuerte a él; imposibilitándole de alejarse de ella.

–_¿Señorita Amy?_– se escuchó Sonic decir del otro lado de la puerta, alertándolo. Dirigió su mirada a la eriza provocando que sus mejillas se pintaran de un rojo incandescente, y así, ver cómo ella empezaba a despertar –_La princesa estará esperándola en la limusina en 10 minutos–_ habló la empleada.

Amy entreabrió sus ojos, exhausta por la falta de sueño, y a pesar de eso, sintiéndose más cómoda que nunca, podría fácilmente pasar el resto del día en cama hasta que notó que lo que abrazaba con fuerza no era una almohada, sino a un erizo que la miraba con nerviosismo y su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza.

–… ¿Sonic?– murmuró Amy apenas, para notar que habían dormido en la misma cama –¡¿EH?!– gritó al notar la cercanía para así empujarlo tan lejos de ella como fue posible, lanzándolo fuera de la cama, mientras un grito ahogado se escuchaba por parte del erizo azul.

–_¡¿Está todo bien señorita?!_– escucharon decir del otro lado de la puerta.

–¡Sí, sí!– respondió Amy velozmente, por fin despierta –¡Bajaré en un momento!

–_Perfecto, le avisaré a la princesa_– dijo la empleada por último.

Amy se apresuró a llegar a la orilla de la cama para ver al erizo azul quitándose las sabanas de en encima que se habían enredado junto a su caída, para verla con el ceño fruncido por su reacción.

–¡L-Lo lamento!– exclamó Amy nerviosamente –E-Es sólo que no esperaba verte aquí… conmigo– susurró ruborizada.

–No es como que me dieras opción– dijo el erizo poniéndose de pie.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Es imposible soltarse de un abrazo de Amy Rose– explicó –Créeme lo intente por años.

–¡Y-Yo no te estaba abrazando!– se defendió Amy velozmente, ruborizándose intensamente –¡Tú fuiste el que se quedó conmigo!

–¿Insinúas que yo buscaba estar durmiendo a tu lado?– inquirió Sonic alzando una ceja –Me parece que era todo lo contrario– habló con un dejo de arrogancia en la voz.

Desvió su mirada a su regazo sin poderle sostener la mirada. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero sabía que antes de despertar se sentía muy cómoda y segura, por eso se había aferrado a la "almohada" a su lado.

–Andando– habló Sonic para hurgar entre su maleta y lanzarle una toalla a la cara, lo cual la hizo verlo al fin –Hora de bañarnos.

–¿Eh?– soltó Amy para verlo intensamente mientras su rostro se ruborizaba intensamente –¡¿De qué hablas?!– exclamó abrazando su pecho fuertemente.

–¡No me refiero a eso!– se quejó Sonic, sonrojándose por la reacción de la eriza –¡Me refería por separado!– se explicó avergonzado –¡I-Iré a un baño diferente!– dijo aprisa para así caminar a toda velocidad a la puerta para salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Sonic sintió su corazón latir a gran velocidad por alguna razón que no podía evitar. Aún yacía en pijamas, usando únicamente un pantalón azul y una playera blanca; sin calzado alguno. No quería que la princesa o su lacayo lo vieran así, pero no quería seguir adentro de la habitación, al menos no hasta que ella se fuera. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan nervioso?

–¿Sonic?– escuchó de pronto, sobresaltándose para ver al erizo plateado caminar por el pasillo –¿Está todo bien?

–¡Ah, sí!– asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

–¿Qué haces fuera de la habitación?– preguntó el erizo plateado curioso para ver que aún yacía en pijamas.

–¡Ah, yo… yo…– se atragantó con sus palabras. No podía responderle que esperaba que Amy se terminara de arreglar, se suponía que eran marido y mujer; darle privacidad no era algo propio de las parejas casadas. –¡Desayuno!– ideó de pronto –¡Quería traerle desayuno!

–¿No es un poco tarde para eso?– cuestionó Silver para ver su reloj de pulsera –Además, la princesa la espera en el auto en diez minutos.

–¿Tan tarde es ya?– cuestionó Sonic con una risa forzada –Creo que dormimos de más je, je…

El erizo plateado lo vio extrañado por su actitud. Sonic sabía que debía de verse como un completo lunático, o al menos se sentía de esa manera.

–¿Tú no piensas cambiarte?– preguntó Silver, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Cambiarme?– repitió Sonic extrañado –¿Para qué?

–Saldremos, iremos por una aventura– respondió Silver indiferente para continuar su camino –Espero verte listo en 10 minutos.

Silver se alejó para ver a un anonadado erizo azul verlo marchar a lo que sin lugar a dudas sería uno de los días más largos de su vida.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a las antiguas ruinas de _Babylon_, así como le había dicho a Blaze que lo harían, para ver al erizo azul admirarlas por un breve instante. El camino había sido más largo e incómodo de lo que pudo imaginar y estaba seguro que Sonic se sentía tan incómodo como él; después de todo apenas habían cruzado palabras desde la primera vez que se habían visto y aquella visita a la universidad no había sido exactamente una reunión social.

Habían conducido por todo el desierto; se bajaron del auto tan pronto como éste se detuvo, casi buscando una bocanada de aire después de un silencio tan prolongado. Ambos admiraron la imponencia de las ruinas, sin decirse nada mutuamente.

–Es un lugar impresionante debo de admitir– rompió el hielo Sonic al fin.

–Me parecieron fascinantes– concordó Silver deteniéndose a su lado para admirar las ruinas de lo que antes fue un gran imperio.

–La primera vez que vine me pareció algo que…

–¿Ya conocías este lugar?– interrumpió Silver para verlo con asombro.

–Claro– respondió Sonic con una sonrisa –No creo que haya muchos lugares sobre la tierra que no conozca, claro, siempre y cuando no haya agua de por medio– rió el erizo divertido.

–Era de esperarse– soltó con una sonrisa un tanto forzada –Supongo que esto no califica como una aventura.

–¿Una aventura?– repitió Sonic para verlo extrañado.

–Sí… Blaze me pidió, ya sabes, buscar algo que hacer en lo que ellas tienes un "día de chicas"– dijo Silver con un dejo de cansancio en su voz –, pero me parece que esto ha sido un fiasco total, ¿no lo crees?

Silver recostó sobre el Jeep que Blaze le había prestado para recorrer por el desierto, manteniendo así su mirada en las ruinas flotantes, para que Sonic lo imitará.

–He tenido peores aventuras– replicó Sonic indiferente.

–¿Alguna con alcohol?– inquirió Silver divertido para así buscar del baúl un par de cerveza; a lo que Sonic le sonrió.

–Eso sin dudar a dudas mejora toda esta situación– habló el erizo azul divertido para recibir la botella de vidrió de Silver y así tomar un trago.

–Esto es algo que no puedes hacer con chicas alrededor– dijo Silver imitándolo –Imagino que con tu esposa en cada misión esto debe ser algo raro de hacer– indagó para verlo de reojo.

–Se podría decir que es casi como sino estuviera ahí– murmuró Sonic con un esbozo de sonrisa para dar un buen sorbo –Ya sabes, Amy es bastante independiente.

–Eso veo– asintió el erizo plateado, sintiendo nuevamente la evasión del erizo azul. Le respondía lo suficiente como para satisfacer su curiosidad, pero no demasiado como para tener información real sobre él, o en dado caso, sobre la relación que compartía con su esposa – "_Inventa un problema y ábrete con él_"– recordó las palabras de Blaze, y de nuevo aquel problema que había salido de sus labios lo golpeó con fuerza "_Amor no correspondido"_; ese pensamiento lo hizo desviar la mirada. No tenía intenciones de hablar de eso con un perfecto extraño, pero sabía que tampoco Sonic hablaría de los suyos a menos que él tocará algo muy personal. –Así que dime…– retomó –¿Fue difícil conquistar a una mujer como Amy?

–Bueno…– murmuró Sonic rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza –Podríamos decir que todo el mundo complotó para que termináramos juntos, je, je– rió forzadamente.

–"_¡¿Por qué demonios esquivas todo?!"_– pensó Silver irritado. Tendría que hacerlo, debería de abrirse como el hombre sensitivo que no era –Eres tan afortunado– dijo Silver soltando un fingido suspiro, para que Sonic lo viera con intriga –Yo no sé cómo conquistar a las chicas, ¿sabes?

Sonic lo vio perplejo por lo que acaba de decirle arqueando una ceja, y así lograr decir: –Amm… ¿Chicas?

–Bueno… más bien a una chica– corrigió Silver tomando otro trago del liquido ámbar –Es una mujer independiente y fría a la mirada– explicó –Se parece mucho a Amy– retomó el erizo plateado con una amago de sonrisa –Por eso quería conejos de alguien como tú, ¿cómo comenzaste tu relación Amy?

–¡Hablas de Blaze!– exclamó Sonic con asombro.

Silver se sonrojó con intensidad ante las palabras del erizo para así responderle: –¡N-No, es alguien totalmente diferente!– balbuceó para que Sonic le sonriera incrédulo con una mirada divertida –¡Dije que no es ella!– insistió ante la obvia cara de incredulidad del erizo azul.

–Bien, bien, como digas– habló Sonic divertido –¿Así que quieres conejos?

Silver lanzó su mirada a sus pies, con su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza; esto había sido lo más humillante que había que tenido que hacer en los años que llevaba trabajando con Blaze.

–En primer lugar, no estés disponible todo el tiempo– dijo Sonic, para que Silver lo volteara a ver al fin –Cuando Amy y yo empezamos a salir, ella…– Sonic calló para recordar aquellos sentimiento que habían florecido con el tiempo y cómo estos habían empezado a incrementarse cuando Amy había empezado a estar menos disponible y por alguna razón eso había empezado a llamar su atención.

–Pero quisiera saber, ya sabes, la historia de cómo se enamoraron, creo que jamás la he escuchado– pidió Silver un tanto impaciente.

Sonic rememoró la primera vez que le había pedido a Amy una cita y cómo el nerviosismo le había hecho casi imposible poder completar la pregunta, a la cual, después siguió una larga pausa seguida de una amplía sonrisa por parte de la eriza y lágrimas en sus ojos, con lo cual asintió con la cabeza llorando de la felicidad; un sentimiento tan cálido lo invadió y ahí supo que lo querría hacer de ahí en adelante es verla sonreír por él.

–"_¡Si lo que deseas es casarte elegiste al erizo equivocado porque jamás me casaré con alguien como tú!"–_ el recuerdo de sus duras palabras chocaron en su cabeza. Sonic desvió la mirada recordando ver cómo el corazón de Amy se quebraba en mil pedazos por aquellas palabras que había dicho en un momento de enojo, unas que lo perseguirían años después.

–¿Y bien?– insistió Silver.

–No creo que nuestra historia te ayude a conquistar a esta chica– respondió Sonic cabizbaja –Cometí muchos errores antes de poder terminar aquí con ella…– soltó pensativo –Pero debes saber que si crees que ella es la chica indica deberás de hacer todo lo que esté en tus manos para tenerle a tu lado.

–¿Por errores hablas de esa ardilla?– preguntó Silver sin reparo. Sabía que era equivocado hacerlo, pero quería que esta fuera su primera y última salida con el erizo, en especial si se trataba de hablar algo tan personal.

–Me gustaría decirte que fue lo peor que hice en la relación, pero no es así– murmuró con Sonic un dejo de tristeza –Amy quería hacer muchas cosas con su vida y yo…– silenció al recordar las peleas constante que él creaba debido a eso –Digamos que no la apoye tanto como debí… tenía miedo que si ella se aventuraba al mundo se diera cuenta que yo no eran tan increíble como ella pensaba– confesó, provocando que los sentimientos de culpa que durante años logró mantener en el fondo de su mente salieran con fuerza. Sonic sintió de pronto la mirada suspicaz del erizo plateado sobre él, recordando su papel en esa misión –¡Pero me di cuenta a tiempo!– soltó de pronto con una sonrisa forzada –Y le dije lo que sentía y ella logró entenderme y…– un nudo en su garganta se atravesó, sabiendo que hablaba de una fantasía que jamás había logrado cumplir, nada de eso había pasado realmente, esa era la razón por la cual se habían dejado de hablar durante tantos años.

–¿Y realmente la amas?– soltó Silver de pronto para que Sonic se sonrojara con intensidad –No lo tomes a mal; es que a veces ustedes parecen como completos extraños– indicó –Tú siempre eres tan distante y correcto.

–¿Q-Qué tiene eso de malo?– balbuceó el erizo esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

–Tal vez demasiado correcto… casi como si fuera un engaño ¿Sabes?– insistió Silver viéndolo con desconfianza –¿Podrá ser que ocultas algo? ¿Tal vez un amorío?

Sonic lo observó con asombro por la osadía de las palabras del erizo plateado, era obvio que ni él ni la felina se tragaban su acto de amor. Silver tenía razón ambos actuaban como una pareja perfecta, y a la vez más distantes que dos completos desconocidos. ¿Cómo lo convencería que ellos realmente eran un matrimonio? Nada de lo que habían practicado con Amy en la noche podría sacarlo de este verdadero embrollo.

El celular de Sonic empezó a sonar de pronto, interrumpiendo la conversación. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo para ver el nombre de Amy en la pantalla, sintiéndose inmensamente aliviado. Al menos tendría tiempo para pensar en una buena respuesta

–Lo lamento, debo de contestar– se excusó el erizo azul y así con alivió responder la llamada –Hola cariño– saludó para ver a Silver sonreír y así tomar distancia, soltando un pesado suspiro –Gracias por llamar– le dijo con alivio.

–_Cariño, ¡Hola!– _escuchó decir del otro lado sonrojándose por las palabras, que aunque sabían que eran falsas, aún así movían extraños sentimientos dentro de él –_Yo… _– silenció Amy de pronto, para que él escuchara atentamente al otro lado del auricular –_Q-Quería saber si quisieras… que yo…–_ acalló de nuevo, arqueando una ceja extrañado.

–¿Qué tú qué?– insistió el erizo azul. ¿Blaze la habría pedido que lo llamara por algo p articular?

–_Si deseas que compre lencería nueva…–_ susurró avergonzada.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Como verán Amy y Sonic deberán mejorar su actuación de falso romance si quieren convencer a sus anfitriones y esto se pondrá a prueba en el siguiente capítulo cuando deban enfrentarse a su mayor enemigo. Capítulo 8: Fiesta de Solsticio. Hasta entonces, su autora se despide.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	8. Entre Lencería y Relaciones

**Yo sé que en el capítulo anterior indique que éste se llamaría La Fiesta de Solsticio, pero este capítulo se extendió más de lo que pensé y bueno, tuve que posponer dicho título para el 9 XD! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me motiva muchísimo a seguir escribiendo esta extraña historia. **

**Quiero hacer un especial agradecimiento a MARA 1451, quien ya lleva bastante tiempo deleitándome con sus hermosos dibujos de diversas historia, entre ellas Twist y El contrato. Si desean ver las increíbles imágenes los invito a visitar mi fanpage en Facebook (Kat_Dark_Shadow) ¡Gracias MARA! Ahora sí, a la fic, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Entre Lencería y Relaciones

Llevaban toda la mañana de compras y mientras iban de una tienda a otra la felina parecía insistir en hablar sobre la relación que ella mantenía con Sonic, a lo cual, Amy había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por desviar el tema de conversación con respuestas vagas y cortantes; Amy pudo ver el notoria enfado de la gata ante la falta de respuestas sintiendo una tensión abrumadora, pero no podía hablar de más; pronto verían a Eggman y si ella cometía el más mínimo error condenaría al mundo entero.

Caminaron por los pasillos del centro comercial en un silencio incómodo, uno que la ponía nerviosa, pero al menos Blaze parecía haber cedido a las invasivas preguntas de su relación con Sonic, o eso pensó hasta que de pronto a la felina se le ocurrió una "fabulosa" idea.

–¿Qué te parece si te compras lencería nueva para la fiesta de solsticio?– preguntó Blaze de pronto con una media sonrisa en su rostro, deteniéndose enfrente de una tienda de ropa íntima –¿No crees que a Sonic le encantará la idea?

–¡EH!– exclamó Amy avergonzada –¡N-No!– negó sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro sintiendo como su rostro se enrojecía rápidamente –¡Ya tengo suficiente, él no… es decir… yo no…

–Tonterías– insistió Blaze arrastrándola dentro de la tienda –Hay tantas cosas lindas para la intimidad– dijo la gata viendo los diferentes conjuntos con entusiasmo –Ya sabes, para avivar la chispa– le dijo guiñando un ojo.

–N-No necesito más…– masculló Amy con su vista a sus pies. –Y-Yo no…

–Llámalo– ordenó Blaze seriamente de pronto, provocando que Amy elevara la mirada de golpe y toparse así con una expresión seria y estoica; parecía que aquella actitud juguetona previa se había desvanecido, haciéndola estremecer ante su intensa mirada. –Pregúntale y veamos qué responde– insistió sacando su celular –Y ponlo en altavoz… quiero escuchar.

Amy vio con notorio nerviosismo la seriedad e imponencia de la gata. No estaba bromeando. Esta vez sabía que no podía librarse, era obvio que tenía algún razón para que ella hiciera eso.

–L-Lo haré de mi celular– dijo Amy tímidamente para sacar su teléfono y marcar el número del erizo; rogando que Sonic no atendiera la llamada y la ignorara como había tendido a hacer previamente, deseo que se desvaneció cuando escuchó su voz del otro lado del auricular. Tragando pesado.

–_Hola cariño_– saludó Sonic animado, extrañándola por el buen humor –_Gracias por llamar_– le dijo con un dejo de alivio en su voz. Parecía que él tenía sus propios problemas con Silver.

–Cariño, ¡Hola!–saludó Amy con la misma energía sintiendo la mirada intensa de Blaze sobre ella. –Yo…– silenció Amy de pronto, mientras su rostro se enrojecía intensamente por lo que la felina insistía en preguntar –Q-Quería saber si quisieras… que yo…– acalló sintiendo un nudo en garganta mientras el intenso tamboriteo le prohibía seguir hablando. Un calor abrumador cubrió su cuerpo; quería desaparecer, sólo hacerse invisible y desaparecer.

–_¿Qué tú qué?–_ insistió el erizo azul, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.

–Si deseas que compre lencería nueva…_–_ susurró avergonzada.

No hubo respuesta ante su propuesta indecorosa, y tanto ella como Blaze, se quedaron en silencio para mantener su vista en el celular. Amy tragó pesado, sintiendo la mirada de desconfianza de la felina; parecía que Blaze no creía el teatro que ellos habían formado, y no la culpaba, no habían sido buenos actores.

–_M-Me gusta la que ya tienes…_– respondió Sonic al fin en tímido susurro, atragantándose con sus palabras. Amy se sonrojó por la respuesta, la cual se había escuchado ridículamente dulce para ella. –_Pero si quieres sorprenderme… no me opondría–_ completó tan forzosamente que la mirada de Blaze se intensificó. Ahora lo sabía, no les creía el cuento de amor.

–¡Bien, sólo eso quería saber!– soltó Amy rápidamente –¡Nos veremos luego!– se despidió para terminar la llamada. Aliviada. –Ves, no es necesario– espetó Amy velozmente para tomar dirección fuera de la tienda hasta que sintió como Blaze la tomaba fuertemente del brazo, deteniendo su andar.

–Sabes…– habló Blaze con un todo de voz tan serio e intimidante que no pudo evitar sentir como cada vello de su piel se erizaba ante las palabras –Para estar casados jamás los he visto compartir una risa amistosa, un abrazo … o un beso– murmuró la felina, provocando que ella la viera con asombro, por sus directas y verídicas palabras; así que eran peores actores de lo que imaginaba –Respóndeme algo, ¿te casaste por amor?

Amy abrió sus ojos de par en par, sintiendo como el miedo empezaba a hacer presente en su cuerpo. Blaze sin lugar a duda podía ver a través de ellos, y la máscara que ambos habían intentando mantener parecía desquebrajarse frente a ella.

–Sonic es mi mejor amigo– respondió en baja voz, tímidamente –Una vida sin Sonic es una vida vacía…– completó desviando la mirada a sus pies; sabiendo que no podía ser más sincera que eso.

–Entiendo– habló Blaze para soltarla al fin –Es hora de regresar.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a casa cuando el sol empezaba a desaparecer. Sonic llegó junto a Silver a la gran mansión, y así como la ida el regreso había sido silencioso, bochornoso para él y sabía que de alguna manera para Silver. Entraron a la mansión, sin realmente decirse nada él uno al otro, aunque sentía que Silver aún tenía preguntas para él, se había abstenido a hacerlas.

–Gracias por hoy– habló Sonic con un tono amistoso de voz –Fue, amm… ¿interesante?

–Lamento que no saliera de acuerdo a lo planeado– se disculpó el erizo plateado –Aún así, encontré nuestra charla bastante informativa– le dijo Silver con una sonrisa.

–Me alegra saberlo– asintió Sonic para así escuchar voces a la distancia, parecía que ellas ya estaban de regreso –Será mejor que busque a Amy– dijo a manera de despedida.

–Claro, feliz noche– se despidió Silver para verlo empezar a caminar en los interiores de la mansión, al menos hasta que lo vio detenerse de repente para que así lo volteara a ver.

–Una cosa más– habló Sonic deteniendo su marcha –Si quieres conquistarla– soltó para que la expresión estoica de Silver se borrara y diera paso a una de sorpresa –Debe de empezarte a ver como algo más que su lacayo.

–¡Q-Que no es…

–Sí, sí– se despidió Sonic con un ademán de mano –Recuerda, oponte un poco, ten valor– le dijo con una media sonrisa –Ellas adoran eso– completó para así perderse en uno de los pasillo.

Silver frunció el ceño para verlo alejarse de él. Él tenía valor, él podía oponérsele si así lo deseaba… pero ese no era su papel.

–Se supone que esté bajo sus ordenes…– soltó con un pesado suspiro.

–¿Silver?– escuchó a sus espaldas para voltearse y ver a la felina.

–¡BLAZE!– exclamó sorprendido retrocediendo un par de pasos, sonrojado.

Blaze lo vio con extrañeza por su comportamiento errático y falta de temple, no parecía ver a su guardián. Arqueó una ceja confundida para ver un extraño enrojecimiento en su rostro, ¿sería que estar en el desierto le había afectado?

–¿Te sientes bien?– preguntó Blaze al fin.

–S-Sí– asintió Silver, recobrando la compostura, recordándole su papel –¿Qué sucede?

–Acompáñame, tenemos que hablar.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy yacía en el baño, con una frase navegado su mente: "_Me gusta la que ya tienes_". Se vio en el espejo del mismo con aquella lencería blanca que Rouge la había obligado a poner en su maleta para que la historia fuera más "creíble", ¿Acaso Sonic la habría visto en el algún momento?

–A menos que…– murmuró pensativa –La maleta– soltó de pronto para recordar que ella había sacado toda su ropa la primera mañana ahí dejando todo su ropa esparcida sobre la cama. –T-Tal vez en ese momento…– balbuceó avergonzada viendo su rostro enrojecer con fuerza en su reflejo. –Eso significa…– murmuró nuevamente –¿Qué él ha pensado en mí así?– se cuestionó para admirar como la ropa de encaje abrazaba delicadamente cada curva de su cuerpo, al menos de las parte que sí cubría.

Amy admiró una vez más su reflejo para lanzarse una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca había usado algo parecido antes, después de todo, luego de su error con Scourge nunca más había hecho algo parecido con nadie más.

–"_¿No desearías saber cómo sería hacerlo conmigo?"_– rememoró de golpe, ruborizándose ante el recuerdo de Sonic acorralándola contra la puerta –¿Cómo sería si él…– silenció de golpe al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe y ver al erizo azul entrar por la misma, quien al verla se quedó petrificado, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta con su vista fija sobre ella y una clara expresión de sorpresa.

0-0-0-0-0

La felina lo llevó a su estudió para cerrar la puerta y con una simple mirada darle entender que tomara asiento, a lo cual Silver accedió.

–¿Averiguaste algo?– inquirió la felina.

–No mucho, el erizo azul es muy evasivo.

–Igual Amy– concordó la felina –Aún así, esta salida confirmó mis sospechas en gran medida. Ella no se casó por amor.

–¿Estás segura?– inquirió Silver, captando la atención de la gata, quien lo miraba confusa –Es sólo que no me lo parece del lado de Sonic– explicó. Silver realmente había visto amor en su pobre narrativa, uno herido, pero amor al final –Me parece más bien que tienen algún tipo de problema– dijo Silver pensativo –Uno que no quieren que salga a luz... pero no creo que haya falta de amor.

–Supongo que eso explicaría ciertas cosas– dijo Blaze no muy convencida –Si ese es el caso la fiesta del solsticio será el evento perfecto para desenmascarar los sentimientos reales de la pareja.

–¿Cómo exactamente?

–Pondremos a prueba su amor– dijo con una media sonrisa –Este viernes en la fiesta del solsticio, me encargaré de desenmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic había llegado a su habitación, aliviado que por fin todo había acabado. Caminó en dirección al baño, necesitaba echarse un poco de agua en la cara y quitarse la sensación de aridez que sólo el desierto podía darle. Sentía que esa repentina excursión del erizo plateado parecía tener de propósito averiguar sobre la relación real entre Amy y él, y si era así ¿ese sería el caso de entre la excursión entre Amy y la princesa? Cientos de pensamientos vinieron a su mente cuando abrió la puerta del baño borrando cualquier pensamiento racional al ver a la eriza rosa vistiendo un conjunto de lencería provocativa, viéndose frente al espejo del mismo.

Amy lo volteó a ver al acto para así ambos quedarse en un prologando silencio, sin más que mantener la mirada fija uno sobre el otro, o al menos fue así hasta que vio como sus mejillas blancas empezaban a ruborizarse intensamente y su labio inferior a temblar nerviosamente, admirándola en silencio, hasta que ella rompió con éste.

–¡SAL DE AQUÍ!– ordenó Amy al fin, despertándolo de su ensoñación, para así jalar la cortina de baño y cubrir su cuerpo tan bien como pudo.

–¡L-Lo siento!– balbuceó el erizo sonrojándose intensamente para así salir del baño y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

Lo último que pensó que vería durante esa misión sería a Amy en ropa interior. Aún recordaba aquella llamada telefónica.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

–_Si deseas que compre lencería nueva…–_ susurró la eriza avergonzada.

Sus mejillas se encendieron junto con un abrasante calor que lo envolvía y una nueva imagen de Amy vino a él, una con una provocativa lencería de encaje negro sobre las suaves y tercias sabanas de algodón de la recámara que ahora compartían, una imagen que ahora se plasma con fuerza en su mente para ver una lasciva Amy frente a él en su imaginario. Sonic sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y alejó el aparato viéndolo abochornado.

–¿Algún problema?– escuchó a la distancia a Silver, sabiendo que aún estaba siendo observado. Debería de seguir con la corriente, estaba casi seguro que Amy tenía una razón para hacer ese tipo de llamada, y esa no era para incitarlo a tener pensamientos lujuriosos de ambos.

–M-Me gusta la que ya tienes…– respondió Sonic en tímido susurro, atragantándose con sus propias palabras, pero intentó sonar lo más natural posible, al menos lo más natural que puede ser un esposo. ¿Eso sería suficiente? ¿Qué hubiese respondido él en otro momento? –Pero si quieres sorprenderme…–continuó sonrojándose con fuerza –No me opondría_–_ completó avergonzado.

–_¡Bien, sólo eso quería saber!–_ dijo Amy rápidamente _–¡Nos veremos luego!–_ se despidió para terminar la llamada.

Se quedó en silencio, perplejo; mientras cientos de pensamientos indecorosos cruzaban su mente, después de todo no era secreto que durante los últimos cinco años Amy había sido su objeto de deseo, uno inalcanzable, lo cual lo hacía aún más deseable.

Sonic sacudió su cabeza a los lados intentando acallar aquellos pensamientos. Necesitaba recobrar la compostura, después de todo ellos estaban sólo actuando.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Eso podía considerarse como la perdida de la compostura total; ya había sido bastante mala su imaginación, ahora debía de lidiar con una vivida imagen de la eriza ¡¿Cómo se suponía que borraría algo como eso?!

–Maldita sea– masculló molesto.

Sonic escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse para ver la cabeza de la eriza asomarse sonrojada y así salir del baño, cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata de baño, la cual abrazaba con fuerza sobre su cuerpo.

–T-Tenemos que hablar– balbuceó la eriza sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

–Mañana– soltó Sonic de pronto y apresuradamente buscar la sabana que lo había abrigado en las noches sobre aquel diván.

–¿Eh?– soltó Amy al verlo dirigirse a la puerta –¡E-Espera!– dijo confundida –¿A dónde vas?

–Dormiré afuera– espetó para abrir la puerta sin poderla ver a los ojos, la idea de lo que cubría aquella bata lo estaba atormentando –Mañana– dijo al fin para dejarla a sola en la habitación.

Amy se quedó en su lugar, sin poderse mover. De alguna manera sabía que eso era culpa suya y un sonroje intenso cubrió sus mejillas para abrazar su cuerpo con fuerza y sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Significa qué le gusta?– murmuró para mantener su vista fija en aquella puerta y ampliar su sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0

Estaba terminando de leer su último libro "Caballeros y princesas a través de la historia", un libro que desde la primera vez que sus ojos se posaron en aquel título no pudo evitar comprarlo; una parte de él quería saber un poco más de las vicisitudes que la realeza debía de vivir para entender mejor a Blaze, y otra, para saber cuál había sido exactamente la relación que habían tenido los caballeros con aquellas princesas que habían jurado proteger y si había un poco más que sólo lealtad.

Silver escuchó como tocaban la puerta de su habitación para así dirigir su mirada al reloj de su mesa de noche y ver la hora: 10:17pm. Extrañándole. Tocaron nuevamente para que así se levantara de su cama y dirigirse a la misma; pensó que Blaze habría tendría un nuevo plan para desenmascarar a Sonic y la eriza rosa en el romance que ella insistía que era sólo un truco para robarle. Abrió la puerta y al hacerlo ver al erizo azul cargando un par de sabanas y una almohada, quien ahora le sonreía un tanto nervioso.

–¿Sonic?– logró a penas decir, arqueando una ceja en señal de confusión.

–¿Tendrás espacio para uno más?

* * *

**Ustedes ya conocen a Sonic, con el más mínimo pensamiento lujurioso huirá con tal de no dar rienda sueltas a sus fantasías, ¿pero podrá continuar con ella una vez las festividades del siguiente capítulo? Muchas cosas traerá estas festividades, las cuales tiene el propósito de llevar a ambos erizos al límite psicológica y mentalmente. Capítulo 9: La Fiesta de Solsticio. **

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	9. La Fiesta de Solsticio

Capítulo 9: La Fiesta de Solsticio

Sonic caminó sin un rumbo fijo, pensando en quedarse tal vez en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de aquella enorme mansión, pero cuando intentó acceder a alguna, todas yacían bajo llave. Era obvio que si quería quedarse en algún otro lugar que no fuera su recámara debería de pedir permiso a su majestad.

–Tal vez en un sillón…– pensó en voz alta.

–¿Sonic?– escuchó a sus espaldas para ver a la felina caminar con un vaso de leche en mano y un camisón largo de seda blanca. –¿Algún problema?– inquirió.

–¡Ah!, pues verás, yo…

–¿Necesitas un lugar diferente para dormir?– interrumpió Blaze de pronto.

–Eh… sí– asintió con la cabeza, asombrado por su actitud indiferente a lo que él asumía sería un tema conflictivo –¿Quería ver si era posible usar una de las habitaciones de huéspedes?– pidió con amabilidad.

–Eso no será posible– negó la felina –Ninguna está en condiciones de recibir visitas– explicó estoica.

–No te preocupes por eso, yo…

–Ve con Silver– interrumpió Blaze cual orden –Él te recibirá gustoso esta noche– dijo formando una media sonrisa a penas visible en la oscuridad –Su habitación está al final del pasillo a mano derecha– indicó –Feliz noche, Sonic– se despidió para seguir su camino en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Sonic no tuvo la oportunidad de debatirle, era más que obvio que ella no le daría un habitación diferente y que esto tenía algún tipo de propósito para ella. Parecía que de nuevo debería obedecerla quisiera o no. Sonic soltó un pesado suspiro para caminar en la dirección previamente indicada. Era obvio que su aventura con Silver estaba lejos de terminar.

Así terminó enfrente de la habitación del erizo plateado; tocó febrilmente la puerta sintiéndose incómodo por lo que estaría a punto de pedirle al guardián de la reina. Sonic vio sobre su hombro, tentado en regresar, o eso pensó hasta que la imagen de Amy regresó de golpe provocando que fijara su vista al frente sonrojándose intensamente nuevamente. Regresar no era una opción.

Sonic tocó nuevamente para así esperar un tanto ansioso frente a la puerta hasta que por fin Silver abrió la misma y al hacerlo verlo extrañado.

–¿Sonic?– logró Silver a penas decir, arqueando una ceja en señal de confusión.

–¿Tendrás espacio para uno más?– preguntó con una sonrisa incómoda.

–Amm…– balbuceó Silver confundido –¿Qué?– soltó sin entender.

–Necesito un lugar para pasar la noche– explicó rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, nervioso –Y Blaze me mando para acá, parece que no hay habitaciones de huéspedes disponibles– soltó con pesar.

–¿Blaze te mando para…– acalló entendiendo ahora la inoportuna visita. Era otro de los maravillosos planes de la gata para sacarle más información al erizo sobre su relación con Amy. Silver soltó un pesado suspiro rodando sus ojos en señal de molestia y así asentir con la cabeza. –Pasa– dijo al fin para hacerse a un lado y darle paso al erizo azul –Repíteme otra vez, ¿Por qué es que no puedes dormir en tu habitación?

–Es… bueno…– silenció desviándole la mirada.

–¿Algún problema con Amy?

–Podría decirse– respondió el erizo azul sonrojándose intensamente sin poder sostenerle la mirada –Digamos que preferí irme para no hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirme– concluyó con una sonrisa forzada.

–Supongo que eso tiene sentido– concordó Silver cerrando la puerta –¿Ustedes tienen muchos problemas de este tipo?

–Nop– negó Sonic para caminar por la habitación restándole importancia a sus palabras –Es el primero y con suerte, el último.

–¿Y exactamente qué fue lo que…

–¿Qué es esto?– cortó velozmente Sonic para tomar el libro que Silver había dejando descuidadamente sobre su cama –"Caballeros y princesas a través de la historia"– leyó el título para voltearlo a ver pícaramente.

–¡E-Eso es…– intentó arrebatar de sus manos para que Sonic lo esquivara con una sonrisa juguetona.

–Tranquilízate– dijo Sonic divertido para evadir cualquier intento de Silver por arrebatar aquel libro de sus manos –No te imagine como alguien que leyera este tipo de cosas, o que leyera de ser el caso– bromeó divertido.

–¡Es parte de los deberes de un caballero!– habló Silver para arrebatarle el libro al fin y verlo con molestia.

–Las historias de princesas y caballeros son muy interesantes– habló Sonic sin interés –De hecho, conozco una muy interesante– continuó Sonic para captar la atención del erizo plateado –Sí, una donde el plebeyo termina con la princesa– dijo con una sonrisa.

–¿En serio crees que eso logre pasar?– preguntó con cierto desánimo el erizo plateado.

Sonic vio con detenimiento la expresión de desánimo del erizo plateado; parecía que no había dimensionado los sentimientos de Silver hacia la princesa. En aquella historia aunque el plebeyo había logrado conquistar a la princesa, ella al final había perecido tras combatir una larga enfermedad; no era una historia con un final feliz, después de todo, ¿qué sabía él de finales felices?

–Claro– asintió Sonic en un intento de animarlo –Ustedes están metidos en la historia de amor más cliché de todos, ¿si tú no puedes tener un "felices para siempre" qué esperanza hay para nosotros?– indicó con una sonrisa.

–¿Tú conseguiste tu final feliz?– cuestionó Silver para verlo expectante.

–Tú dímelo– dijo para así lanzarse sobre aquel colchón –¿Te parece que ella es feliz conmigo?– inquirió Sonic para perder su mirada al techo, borrando poco a poco aquella sonrisa que antes lo había acompañado.

–A mí parecer es una mujer que espera por tu siguiente movimiento– respondió Silver para sentarse a su lado. Sonic lo volteó a ver intrigado, para que él le sonriera amenamente.

Sonic le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, parecía que no había necesidad de hacerlo; era una ventaja de hablar con un hombre, ellos entendían con pocas palabras.

–Bueno, supongo que será mejor ir a descansar– terminó Sonic con el embarazoso tema, ampliando su sonrisa.

–Claro, si no te molesta compartir la cama– dijo Silver un tanto incómodo.

–¡Bromeas!– soltó Sonic animado –¡Llevaba tiempo sin descansar sobre una cama!– habló sintiendo el suave colchón a sus espaldas.

–¿De qué hablas?– inquirió Silver para verlo confundido –¿Hay algún problema con la cama de su habitación?

Sonic borró su sonrisa, percatándose que había hablado demás, otra vez. Se sentó de golpe para que el erizo plateado lo viera suspicaz.

–¡No, ninguno!– corrigió velozmente –E-Es sólo que… es, bueno… no hemos dormido mucho…– murmuró sonrojándose intensamente por lo que diría a continuación –Si sabes de lo que hablo, Amy no es de las que me deja descansar por las noches, ella…

–¡Entiendo!– cortó Silver avergonzado por lo que sus palabras pretendían –Bien, bien, será mejor descansar– dijo el erizo plateado apresurado. No necesitaba más información.

0-0-0-0-0

Amaneció para así empezar a empacar lo que llevarían a la actividad que la princesa Blaze los había invitado. Amy miraba de tanto en tanto a la puerta en espera de Sonic, aún no había podido hablar con él y realmente no sabía donde había pasado la noche. Había salido más tarde de su habitación en su búsqueda, pero no lo había podido encontrar en ningún lado; aunque si lo hacía no estaba muy segura qué se suponía que ella hiciera después, aún dudaba de cuál había sido la razón por la cual había decidido dormir lejos de ella… aunque podía darse una idea.

Amy se sonrojó sutilmente recordando el incidente de la noche mordiendo su labio inferior ante la idea del deseo de Sonic hacia ella, algo que siempre había sido muy tentador, incluso ahora que yacían separados.

–¡Deja de pensar en tonterías!– se regañó sintiendo una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, sin entender del todo esas emociones que la abrumaban –Todo pasará– se dijo a sí misma.

–¿Qué pasará?– escuchó Amy decir para voltearse de golpe y ver a Sonic en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Había regresado.

–¡Ah, nada!– soltó sonrojándose al ver al erizo llegar –Es decir… esto, el solsticio– corrigió con una risilla nerviosa –Ya sabes, todo esto me tiene algo nerviosa.

–Sí, lo sé– asintió el erizo para adentrarse a la habitación y ver que ella ya había empezado a empacar, recordándole que partirían en poco tiempo –No eres la única– continuó soltando un suspiro de frustración –Eggman tendrá sus ojos sobre nosotros en todo momento.

–Sí, lo sé– dijo Amy asintiendo pesadamente para así quedar en silencio, en uno incómodo.

Cientos de palabras sin pronunciar los rodearon en los más perpetuos de los silencios. A diferencias de otras ocasiones, no existía un ambiente de tensión o de un odio no dicho, parecía ser lo contrario. Amy sentía su corazón latir apresuradamente y no encontraba razón para dicho sentimiento, mientras que Sonic, por su lado, intentaba mantener su mente ocupada en todo menos el indeseado recuerdo de la noche anterior.

–Será mejor que me ponga a empacar también– habló Sonic intentando aliviar el silencio ensordecedor que estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

–Sí, yo ya empecé…– murmuró la eriza para verlo ir por su maleta, la cual a diferencia de ella se encontraba en perfecto orden –Por cierto– habló con cierto entusiasmo –Te compre algo ayer– dijo esbozando una amplía sonrisa.

–¿En serio?– preguntó Sonic intrigado.

–Pues ya que iremos a la playa…– dijo para sacar de una bolsa un traje de baño color verde turquesa –Supuse que te serviría algo como esto– enseñó Amy con una sonrisa divertida –Además, estoy casi segura que no tienes ninguno.

–Tenlo por seguro– afirmó Sonic con una expresión disconforme –Gracias– completó con una dulce sonrisa para tomar la prenda delicadamente de sus manos.

Amy se sonrojó al sentir la punta de sus dedos rozar los suyos para soltarla velozmente; sin entender porqué se sentía repentinamente tan nerviosa.

–No fue nada– respondió la eriza rosa con un dejo de nerviosismo –Es decir, yo también tuve que comprarme uno– continuó alegremente, intentando obviar aquellos extraños sentimientos que ahora la aturdían. –Ves– dijo Amy para enseñarle un bikini rojo –Blaze me obligó a comprarlo– refunfuñó recordando como le había negado comprar el traje de una sola pieza más conservador que ella había querido originalmente.

Sonic observó el pequeño traje de baño y sin poderlo evitar sonrojarse con intensidad al traer a su mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Había trabajado muy duro para evitar pensar en lo sucedido, y ahora una nueva fantasía tomaba su lugar; sin lugar a dudas el color rojo se miraba aún más seductor que el blanco que ella vestía ayer.

Clavó sus ojos en la eriza, quien en ese momento se quejaba sobre su agotador día de compras con Blaze, sin percatarse de la intensa mirada que tenía el erizo azul sobre ella, una que ahora recorría su cuerpo lentamente trayendo aquella imagen vívidamente de ella usando lencería, para que cientos de pregunta recorriera su mente: ¿la tendría puesta ahora? ¿sería igual a la que vio ayer o sería algo totalmente diferente?

–… por eso no me gustan las tiendas de este lado de la ciudad– concluyó Amy su diálogo sin sentido. –Aún así– continuó cerrando por fin aquella maleta –Ayer que salí con Blaze, ella realmente no se ve convencida de…– Amy silenció al percatarse de que Sonic la miraba de manera extraña –¿Todo bien?– preguntó.

–¡A-Ah, sí!– soltó Sonic desviándole la mirada, sonrojándose con intensidad, ¡¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?! Amy seguramente no sentía ni la mitad de sentimientos lascivos que él ahora presentaba; y entonces la voz de Silver vino a su mente _–"… es una mujer que espera por tu siguiente movimiento_"– recordó, para verla de reojo nuevamente, quien ahora se acercaba a él para verla con cierta preocupación.

–Te ves sonrosado– indicó ella y así tocar suavemente su frente –No pareces estar enfermo– explicó Amy sintiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo –¿Tienes calor o…– calló al sentir como Sonic tomaba su muñeca, para lentamente alejar su mano de su rostro, viéndolo confusa. La mirada de Sonic se clavó sobre ella, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo cual rayo sobre su medula, tragando pesado –S-Sonic…– tartamudeó ruborizándose. Sonic la sujetó de la cintura para atraerla hacia él con cierta fuerza pegando su cuerpo contra le de ella.

–Dime algo…– habló el erizo azul con una voz ronca –La lencería de ayer… ¿era para mí?

–¡¿E-Eh?!– exclamó Amy para que sus mejillas adoptaran un tono rojo incandescente. –¡E-Eso… no…– balbuceó sintiendo como el agarre de él se intensificaba. Una ola de calor la cubrió por completo.

–¿Lo era?– insistió Sonic con un dejo de desesperación. Su respuesta le daría la pauta de qué hacer a continuación.

–Eso…

Escucharon tocar la puerta para terminar con el momento. Sonic despertó su embelesamiento para abrir sus ojos de par en par y percatándose de lo que estaba haciendo; la puerta se abrió y sin pensarlo, empujó tan lejos de él como pudo a la eriza haciéndola tambalear.

–Partiremos dentro de…– Silver acalló al ver a la eriza retroceder torpemente de Sonic para que éste lo volteara a ver con un intenso sonroje en sus mejillas, confundido por la escena. –Amm… dentro de 15 min…

–¡Perfecto, bajaré las maletas!– exclamó Sonic para buscar apresuradamente las maletas y llevarlas en sus manos.

–Eso no será necesario– dijo Silver mientras lo miraba tomar las cosas torpemente –Alguien del personal vendrá por…

–No, no– cortó para empezar a andar –Lo haré yo– dijo por último para salir aprisa de la habitación, dejándolo atrás.

Silver volteó a ver a la eriza, quien permaneció en silencio con su mirada en sus pies; era obvio que algo había pasado, aunque no estaba seguro que fuese una pelea o algo similar.

–Entonces los veré enfrente de la mansión, dos autos esperan por nosotros– dijo Silver a modo de despedida, cerrando la puerta y así dejar la incómoda situación detrás de él.

Silver dejó la habitación para seguir su camino, y así, ver la princesa quien caminaba a su dirección del otro lado del pasillo. Blaze le sonrió complacida al notar su presencia acelerando su caminar, provocando que él detuviera su caminar, viéndola extrañado por el extraño entusiasmo.

–¡Por fin te encuentro!– dijo Blaze animada.

–¿Pasa algo?– inquirió Silver desconfiado de su buen estado de ánimo.

–Acabo de tener una maravillosa idea– respondió la felina con una sonrisa conspiradora para que Silver frunció sutilmente el ceño; estaba cansado de los extraños planes de su majestad –Estaba pensado que si al momento de llegar, tú vas con…

–No– le cortó Silver autoritario, para que ella lo viera con asombro. Silver aún recordaba las palabras que Sonic le había dicho en su pequeña excursión: "_En primer lugar, no estés disponible todo el tiempo_". Apretó sus puños con fuerza y como pudo, tomó valor para desobedecer a su majestad –Es suficiente, no pienso seguir participando en estos planes tuyos– se rehúso –Si quieres tramar algo, no será con mi ayuda.

Blaze le dio una intensa mirada, provocando que tragara pesado. Nunca la había desobedecido desde que lo consignaron como guardia, y nunca había tenido más miedo en su vida, sabía lo que sus palabras podría costarle.

–Estamos listos– escuchó decir a sus espaldas, para voltear a ver a la ama de llaves con una sonrisa apenada, seguramente por la interrupción.

–Iremos en un mome…

–¡Perfecto, partiremos ahora!– interrumpió Silver a la felina, para huir velozmente del lugar.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy observó el mar asomarse por la ventana para abrir sus ojos de par en par, llevaba años sin ver el mar. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa para voltear a ver a su acompañante, quien a diferencia de ella no se miraba entusiasmada por el cuerpo de agua que se mostraba en la ventana.

–¿No le gusta el mar su majestad?– inquirió Amy, para posar su mirada en la felina quien mantenía su vista sobre un libro.

–Soy un gato, ¿tú que crees?– respondió sin quitar su mirada de aquel libro.

–Creo que sería mejor compañía para Sonic– habló Amy soltando un suspiro y así ver el vehículo delante de ellas, en donde Sonic yacía junto al guardián de la felina.

Blaze apretó aquel libro con fuerza sin que su compañera se percatara en un intento de ahogar su enojo. No había sido su idea viajar a solas con la eriza rosa, pero ese día al llegar en donde las dos limusinas los esperaban, Silver al verla dijo velozmente que iría en un vehículo con Sonic, a lo cuál el erizo azul accedió con gran entusiasmo y antes de que ella pudiera oponerse ambos yacían en el interior del transporte, dejándola a solas con una eriza tan confundida como ella.

–¿Qué será lo adecuado de vestir para la fiesta de apertura?– preguntó Amy de pronto, provocando que ella levantara su mirada de aquel libro, regresándola al vehículo junto a ella –Es sólo que Sonic y yo jamás hemos ido a algo como esto– explicó con una expresión nerviosa. Amy ya no sabía cómo terminar con el insufrible silencio de la notablemente molesta felina púrpura. El recorrido parecía durar días cuando realmente a penas habían viajado un par de horas.

–Ropa holgada está bien, es una playa después de todo– indicó cortante.

–Oh…– exclamó Amy con desánimo al ver que ella regresaba su mirada a su libro –¿Su majestad irá con…

–Dime Blaze– interrumpió la felina volteando una página de su libro –No me gustan tantas formalidades.

–Oh… De acuerdo– asintió la eriza para acercarse un poco más a ella en un intento de armar una conversación. Si pasaba un minuto más en ese insufrible silencio perdería la poca cordura que aún tenía. –¿Te acompañará Silver a la fiesta?– preguntó con una amena sonrisa.

–Claro, es mi guardián– espetó.

–¿Cómo pareja?– rectificó Amy.

–¿Eh?– soltó Blaze despegando la mirada de su libro y así verla con intriga. Nunca había visto a Silver como algo parecido y no entendía cómo ella podría imaginar tan absurda escena –Es mi guardián, él nunca…

–Es sólo que…– interrumpió Amy anticipando las palabras de la felina –Ustedes pasan tanto tiempo juntos– murmuró Amy con una pequeña sonrisa –Y se ven tan bien juntos… como de esas parejas de cuentos de hadas– indicó con ensoñación.

–¿Hablas de esas donde la princesa es secuestrada y luego es recatada por un caballero de galante armadura y…

–¡Sí esas!– interrumpió Amy con entusiasmo.

–…Y luego mueren para dejar su reinado a un hombre?– concluyó la felina con una mirada de reproche.

–Bueno… no debe de morir la princesa– murmuró apenada la eriza. No quería insinuar que ella iba a morir o peor aún, que deseaba su muerte.

–Tampoco debe de terminar con nadie– aclaró la felina para cerrar su libro y verla intensamente –No necesito a nadie a mi lado, estoy bien sola.

–¿Y si alguien estuviera interesado en usted, majestad?

–Te dije que me llamarás Blaze– regañó, frunciendo el ceño –Y no veo por qué alguien estaría interesado en alguien como yo…– indicó con un dejo de dolor en su voz, desviando la mirada al cristal a su lado para así ver su reflejo.

Blaze se consideraba fría, inalcanzable y sin lugar a dudas nada atractiva a comparación de su energética compañera. Amy era el tipo de mujer que podría conseguir a cualquier hombre si se lo proponía; era dulce, carismática y abierta en cuanto sentía y pensaba; ella por su parte era diferente… y eso estaba bien.

–Es todo lo que una mujer anhela ser– habló Amy de pronto, provocando que Blaze la viera con asombro –Los hombres quedan deslumbrados con tu elegancia y belleza, eres pulcra, educada y por si fuera poco ¡una verdadera princesa!

–No son cosas que los hombres busquen– respondió Blaze al recordar como durante su vida ella siempre había sido excluida de cualquier grupo social por su sangre real y por, como ella dijo, su educación y estatus. –Buscan a mujeres como tú.

–Sí claro…– dijo Amy para recostar su cabeza sobre el sillón y ver hacia el techo del vehículo soltando un suspiro en señal de frustración –No puedo retener ni a una mosca a mi lado… al final… ellos siempre buscan a las chicas correctas y bien educadas…–murmuró para que la imagen de Sonic y Sally golpeara su mente fuertemente.

–¿Qué hay de Sonic?– inquirió la princesa.

–¿No has visto como te mira?– devolvió Amy entristeciendo su mirada –Estoy segura que si pudiera elegirte en mi lugar para este juego llamado matrimonio yo no estaría aquí.

Blaze la vio con asombro, nunca una mujer le había dicho tan directamente que estaba celosa de ella; era un sentimiento un tanto agridulce, pues se sentía halagada y a su vez incómoda por que ella pudiera pensar que Sonic tendría cualquier tipo de relación aparte de la que ya poseían. Parecía que, como Silver le había dicho, ella estaba enamorada del erizo azul.

Blaze no supo cómo responderle, después de todo ella no se percataría de algo así, aún si lo tuviera frente a sus narices, y ella lo sabía.

–¡Mira!– soltó Amy de pronto, alarmándola –¡Puedo ver la fiesta!– dijo la eriza con una actitud divertida, borrando cualquier indicio de inseguridad. Blaze se acercó a ella para ver como ya habían empezado a llegar los invitados. La felina vio de reojo a la eriza, quien sonría ampliamente. Sin lugar a duda, era igual que Sonic. –Se ve muy divertido, ¿no lo crees?

–Estoy segura que tú y Sonic tendrán mucha diversión– respondió Blaze con una sonrisa sincera, la primera desde que los había visto entrar por sus puertas.

–Tú y Silver también– dijo Amy fijando su mirada a la ventana nuevamente –Ya puedo verlos bailar por aquí y por allá, con la hermosa música de fondo mientras él te ve fijamente y…

–Ya te dije que él es sólo mi guardián– interrumpió Blaze su bochornosa fantasía –Sólo está para asegurarse que nada malo me suceda– le recordó ruborizándose sutilmente por la idea que ella había puesto sobre su cabeza.

–Sonic era sólo mi amigo antes de todo esto– devolvió Amy con una sonrisa juguetona –Además, una noche de diversión entre amigos no le cae mal a nadie ¿cierto?

Blaze la vio intrigada, ella nunca pensaba en divertirse mucho realmente, menos con Silver. Dirigió su mirada a la fiesta en la playa mientras el sonido de la música de orquesta se escuchaba según se acercaban, así como la risa y murmullo de los presentes. Una imagen de Silver y ella bailando amenamente al compás de la melodía vino a ella para sonrojarse ante el atrevimiento de su mente.

–¡A-Así está bien!– exclamó la felina para sentarse correctamente y dirigir su mirada a su regazo, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. –Además… yo debo de encargarme de que todo salga acorde– murmuró, recordándose que ella no estaba ahí para divertirse.

La gentil mano de Amy tocó la suya para que Blaze la volteara a ver al acto, extrañada por el inadecuado acto de confianza. Amy le sonrió ampliamente, como asumía lo haría un amigo cercano y así decirle: –Si necesitas un descanso, yo puedo revisar que todo salga bien mientras tú bailas una pieza– habló Amy amigablemente –Después de todo yo soy la encargada de todos los grandes eventos en Green Hill– dijo con orgullo. Blaze no supo cómo reaccionar al dulce gesto, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza ante su oferta para que así el vehículo se detuviera de pronto.

–Su majestad, llegamos– dijo el chofer en el asiento de adelante.

–¡Por fin!– soltó Amy entusiasmada para así abrir la puerta de su vehículo y al hacerlo un rostro familiar la recibió, borrando su sonrisa previa.

–Amy Rose– saludó para extender su mano en un intento de ayudarla a bajar.

–Dr. Eggman– saludó Blaze con una cordial sonrisa.

–Bienvenidas a la fiesta de solsticio– dijo ampliando su sonrisa –Llevaba tiempo esperando…

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios de esta historia! En este capítulo fue muy poco Sonamy, pero no se preocupen, el siguiente prometo que tendrá mucho más y como ven, el Silblaze empieza a florecer poco a poco. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero realmente el trabajo me absorbió este mes, sin embargo, ya estoy de regreso.**

**Sin mucho que decir en este capítulo los veo al capítulo 10. ¡Kat fuera!**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	10. What Hurt the Most

**¡Hola a todos! He regresado con el capítulo 10, y la verdad para este capítulo en particular hubo una canción que me inspirió en el 90% del mismo, razón por la cual lleva su nombre por título. Si desean escuchar la canción se llama What hurt the most de Rascal Flatts (postee el video con la letra en español en mi cuenta de Facebook). Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo 10: Lo que duele más…**

* * *

Capítulo 10: What Hurt the Most

Sonic llegó junto a Silver para así ver el mar a través de su ventana, hundiéndose en su asiento tanto como podía; más incómodo que nunca.

–¿No te gusta el mar?– inquirió Silver al ver su actitud.

–¿Qué me puede gustar?– respondió con disgusto.

–Eres igual que Blaze– dijo Silver ahogando una risilla, divertido.

–¿Ella tampoco gusta del mar?– preguntó para voltearlo a ver.

–No– negó Silver con una pequeña sonrisa –Cosa de gatos…– declaró divertido alzando los hombros –Ahora andando, hay una buena fiesta afuera esperándonos.

–Bien, bien, vamos– accedió a regaña dientes para abrir la puerta y bajar de vehículo –Pero si la fiesta no es tan buena como dices yo…

Sonic acalló al ver a Eggman extendiendo su mano cordialmente en la limusina donde Blaze y Amy yacían. Frunció el ceño para caminar velozmente hacia donde Eggman yacía, quien al distinguir su presencia esbozó una amplía sonrisa.

–¡Sonic!– llamó Eggman con tanta confianza que su expresión de molestia se enfatizó aún más –Tiempo sin vernos.

–¡Tú!– explotó el erizo azul molesto listo para tomarlo del cuello de aquel traje barato cuando Amy se interpuso entre ambos.

–¡Sonic!– dijo Amy con una risilla nerviosa –¡Mira quien está aquí!– exclamó con una voz chillona –¡¿No es toda una coincidencia?!– preguntó en un intento que el erizo azul se tranquilizara.

–¿Algún problema?– inquirió Blaze aceptando cortésmente la mano de Eggman para bajar de automóvil.

–¡No, no!– negó Amy aprisa –Todo bien, ya sabes… Sonic es algo celoso– mintió con una sonrisa forzada.

–No seas ridículo– regañó Blaze al erizo azul –El Dr. Eggman es uno de nuestros invitados de honor, él jamás haría algo malo contra tu esposa.

–No contaría con eso…– murmuró Sonic con disgusto.

–¿Vamos?– pidió Eggman cual caballero para que la gata asintiera con la cabeza y así tomara su brazo para ser escoltada por él.

–¡S-Su majestad!– la voz de Silver se hizo notar para que la gata viera al erizo plateado aparecer detrás de Sonic –¿Desea que la escolte?– preguntó al verla tomar el brazo de Eggman con tal confianza.

–Amm…– murmuró para cruzar su mirada con la de Amy, quien le sonrió dulcemente, recordando así sus palabras: "_Se ven tan bien juntos… como de esas parejas de cuentos de hadas_", provocando que se ruborizara sutilmente y así la desviará para el frente –N-No… estoy bien– espetó nerviosa –Encárgate de nuestros invitados, nos veremos en la fiesta– ordenó por último para caminar junto a Eggman y alejarse de él.

Silver frunció el ceño en señal de molestia; había pasado de guardián a un corriente mayordomo. La vio alejarse para reír divertida a uno de los comentarios sin sentidos típicos de Eggman, enfatizando su expresión de molestia.

–¿Es normal que ella pase tanto tiempo con él?– preguntó Sonic mientras seguía a la pareja con la mirada.

–Yo qué sé– espetó Silver molesto, sin intentar ocultarlo –Sólo sé que desde que ese hombre huevo apareció ella ha actuado más paranoica de lo normal– expuso para así caminar hacia el maletero del vehículo y buscar por las pertenencias de la princesa y sus invitados.

Sonic vio de reojo a Amy, quien al igual que él se miraba un tanto sorprendida por las palabras del erizo plateado. Parecía que su falta de control podría serles beneficioso. Sonic esbozó una confiada sonrisa para caminar hacia el erizo plateado que lanzaba todo al suelo sin el más mínimo cuidado.

–¿Siempre están tan juntos o sólo es para este tipo de festividades?– preguntó Sonic con un falso desinterés.

–¿Insinúas algo?– devolvió Silver con una mirada iracunda.

–¡No, no, claro que no!– intervino Amy al notar que el modo de Sonic no era de ayuda para conseguír la información que necesitaban –Es sólo que nunca habíamos visto a la princesa estar así con nadie más que no fuera contigo– repuso.

–Pues acostúmbrate– masculló Silver cerrando la cajuela con fuerza –Pues cuando él está ella hace oídos sordos a todo el mundo.

Silver obvio cualquier otra pregunta, no pensaba hablar más de lo que ya había dicho. Tomó las maletas para así guiarlos a donde la fiesta estaba a punto de empezar viendo a lo lejos a la felina, quien reía amenamente con el hombre en forma de huevo, recordándole su lugar nuevamente.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic vio la expresión de desesperanza en el rostro del erizo plateado al ver a Eggman hablar amenamente con la princesa, para ver con desagrado a la distante pareja. Ella no tenía una idea de lo que esas actitudes causaban en Silver o simplemente no le importaban.

–Debes de aprender a tolerarlo– escuchó decir en susurro, para ver a la eriza rosa verlo con reproche, quien al igual que él podía ver a Eggman reír hilarante con la felina.

–¡Pero él la ama! ¿cómo esperas que…– calló al ver la obvia expresión de confusión por parte de Amy, percatándose que seguramente no hablaba sobre las actitudes de la princesa.

–¿Acaso Silver gusta de…

–¡O-Olvida lo que dije!– pidió abochornado, empezando a caminar.

Amy lo alcanzó para así esbozar una suelta sonrisa, provocando que el erizo se detuviera y sin poderlo evitar le desviara la mirada, avergonzado por la expresión divertida de ella.

–No sabía que tú y Silver se habían hecho amigos– dijo Amy divertida –¡Hasta se guardan secretos mutuamente!

–Es cosa de hombres, poco tiene que ver con amistad– explicó con un dejo de vergüenza de voz. Le molestaba pensar en Silver como un amigo, después de todo no sabía si podía confiar en él o no… aunque muy dentro de él deseaba que fuera así –Ahora andando, tenemos cosas que hacer– ordenó para extender su mano, con la intensión de llevarla como todo un caballero.

Amy vio la mano de él en el aire para con una pequeña sonrisa tomara de la misma con calidez, provocando que Sonic la viera extrañado, alzando una ceja por la actitud dulce y tímida de la eriza rosa.

–¿Qué?– preguntó Sonic para empezar a caminar junto a ella.

–Me gusta– soltó la eriza rosa de pronto, provocando que la mirada de él se clavara sobre ella; ruborizándose intensamente por sus palabras –¡Este lado tuyo, me refiero!– corrigió Amy velozmente al ver el rostro de Sonic –Siempre has sido tan bueno con tus amigos– expuso avergonzada.

Sonic vio con asombro a la eriza, recordándole a la Amy vivaz y dulce que siempre estuvo a su lado… de la cual se había enamorado años atrás. Se sonrojó intensamente y sin poderlo evitar desviarle la mirada, acalorado.

–Dime…– habló Sonic en un débil susurro –¿Te gusta como te trato?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa para así voltearlo con asombro; Sonic mantenía su mirada lejos de su alcance, mientras un suave sonroje pintaba sus mejillas, provocando que su corazón tamboriteara fuertemente por la escena, ese era una faceta de Sonic que rara vez él permitía que alguien viera.

–Amm… creo…– respondió Amy vagamente, para que él la viera de reojo al acto, estremeciéndola –¡Es decir! A comparación de antes, ¡Claro!– dijo casi a modo de felicitación.

–¿Antes?

–Cuando empezamos esto– aclaró –Cada vez que hablabas conmigo todo era para regañarme o criticarme– recordó con molestia –Ahora eres más considerado… como antes.

–Pues ahora parece que en serio quieres estar aquí… conmigo– se explicó Sonic.

–P-Pues… eso es…– balbuceó sonrojándose intensamente por sus palabras sintiéndose extrañamente expuesta por sus palabras –¡Eso es porque Blaze no cree en nosotros!– se excusó Amy sintiendo sus mejias arder.

–¿Eh?– exclamó Sonic para voltearla a ver al fin.

–Sí– asintió Amy velozmente, con su rostro enrojecido –Eso era lo que quería decirte antes– dijo para recordar aquella incómoda escena en el baño y lo que quiso decirle después –Blaze se dio cuenta que nuestro matrimonio no es… es decir, no por amor…– explicó vagamente, sin saber si realmente Blaze no creía su historia de enamorados o el matrimonio en sí –Cuando salimos al centro comercial me lo dejo muy claro, y tengo miedo que…

–¿Entonces tu cambio de actitud es por eso?– retomó Sonic para así soltar su mano y verla con reproche.

–Es para lo que estamos aquí, ¿No es cierto? – le respondió sin entender su enfado –Es decir, tú eres quien ha criticado mi pobre actuación todo este tiempo– devolvió con un dejo de molestia en su voz. –Y supongo que tenías razón, si no mejoro mis actitudes hacia contigo toda la misión podría venirse abajo– completó con una expresión pensativa.

–Bien…– soltó con un dejo de decepción en su voz –Entonces demos el espectáculo de nuestra vida –dijo Sonic tomando su mano con cierta brusquedad, empezando a caminar.

–¡E-Espera!– pidió Amy al ser casi arrastrada a la fiesta –¿Por qué estás molesto?– inquirió ella.

–No lo estoy– espetó caminado a paso apresurado.

–Realmente he intentando mejorar mi actuación para que esto se vea real– se excusó Amy en intento de apaciguar su enojo –No es culpa mía que Blaze insista que nuestro matrimonio le hace falta más pasión para verse convincente.

Sonic se detuvo de golpe para voltearla a ver con una expresión que ella no pudo descifrar, parecía una mezcla entra enojo y decepción, no estaba segura, pero fuera lo que fuera se sentía ciertamente intimidada y a su vez un tanto culpable ¿había dicho algo equivoco?

–Dime algo– pidió nuevamente –Ese día, con la lencería puesta y eso…– recordó sintiendo sus mejillas arder nuevamente –¿Lo hiciste por eso?

–Creo que no entiendo…

–Para intentar avivar la "pasión" entre nosotros y así Blaze creyera esto– explicó exasperado.

–Esa día…– rememoró Amy sintiendo de nuevo la misma vergüenza de esa noche, y las ganas de ocultarse de su mirada la consumían. No podía decirle la verdadera razón por la cual aquella noche modelaba el conjunto de lencería, ni lo que su mente pensaba. –Se podría decir que tiene que ver… después de todo Blaze quería que usará algo como eso.

–Entonces no tenía nada que ver conmigo– espetó Sonic para así soltar su mano –Vaya Amy… sí que no has cambiado nada…

–¿De qué hablas?– preguntó la eriza con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

–Eres la misma chica egocéntrica de siempre– expuso Sonic para esbozar una sonrisa dolida.

–¿Disculpa?– soltó Amy con molestia –¿Yo soy la misma egocéntrica de siempre?– repitió ofendida.

–¡Sí!– respondió Sonic sin intentar ocultar su enfado o el dolor detrás de éste –¡Siempre pensando en ti y lo que tú necesitabas, jamás en lo que te rodea!

–¡¿Y qué hay de ti?!– acusó Amy ahora iracunda –¡Tú fuiste quien nunca quiso apoyarme en nada que no te tuviera en medio!– le recordó –¡Ni la universidad, ni mis viajes solas, ni mis proyectos de repostería!

–¡Eso no fue así!

–¡Claro que sí!, jamás me apoyaste y cuando te necesite no como el estúpido héroe que eras, sino como mi novio nunca te importe, ¡Si tú no estabas en el plan entonces no podía haber plan!

–¡Eso fue por…– silenció Sonic para ver nuevamente aquella mirada llena de dolor y resentimiento en los ojos de ella, una que su culpa no le había permitido olvidar.

–¡¿Fue por qué?!

–¡Porque temía que decidieras abandonarme si te dabas cuenta que no era tan grandioso como tú pensabas!– confesó al fin, para que la expresión de enojo de ella se desvaneciera y una de sorpresa tomara su lugar. Ambos permanecieron en un silencio que parecía que había durado más de lo que debería. Sonic soltó un pesado, expuesto al fin, sin lugar a dudas esto era que nunca hubiera podido confesarle años atrás –… no siempre soy el erizo confiando que quiero que todos vean…– retomó con un dejo de decepción en su voz –A veces me pregunto… si no soy el héroe que todos quieren, ¿quién soy yo?

Sin lugar a dudas esa faceta nunca la había visto antes, el Sonic que ella siempre había admirado y muchas veces aborrecido, era un Sonic seguro de sí mismo, uno que siempre sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo; jamás imaginó que en algún momento él podía tener las mismas inseguridades que otros, es decir, era el gran Sonic the Hedgehog; y por primera vez en su vida, ante ella sólo estaba un erizo normal, como ella.

–Eres Sonic…– respondió Amy al fin, para que él la viera alzando una ceja ante su respuesta –Un erizo que odia el mar y ama los _hot dog_ con demasiado picante– dijo con un dejo de diversión –Uno que le gusta ver las nubes pasar y oler las flores de las más lejanas montañas, y que en secreto, ve ridículos programas de amor juvenil.

–¡¿C-Cómo…

–El navegador de mi computadora, nunca lo borraste– anticipó Amy divertida, provocando que el rostro de él se sonrojara con intensidad, para que ella riera divertida –Mi punto es– retomó para así con gentileza tomar su mano y verlo a los ojos, esbozándole una dulce sonrisa –Si tú no eras el gran héroe de todos, entonces podrías ser simplemente Sonic… mí Sonic– completó con un baño de rubor en sus mejillas.

–Pero…

–¡Vaya, vaya Sonic!– interrumpieron su momento.

Ambos erizos voltearon a ver al responsable, para así ver a Eggman caminar junto a Blaze hacia donde ambos estaban. Sonic soltó un pesado suspiro para ver con molestia al hombre en forma de huevo que ahora caminaba hacia ellos.

–¿Listo?– murmuró Amy apretando su mano con gentileza. Sonic la vio de reojo, borrando aquella expresión de irritabilidad y así esbozarle una suave sonrisa, para así sujetar su mano con un poco más de fuerza.

–Listo– respondió.

–¡Les ha tomado mucho tiempo llegar hasta aquí!– habló Eggman hilarante, llegando en donde ellos estaban.

–No tienes una idea– respondió Sonic para ver a su compañera, quien le sonrió de regreso.

–Siendo honesto, no esperaba verlos a ambos aquí.

–Qué puedo decirte– dijo Sonic con una sonrisa confiada –Ya me conoces, a dónde tu vayas yo apareceré– retó con una intensa mirada.

–No esperaría menos– devolvió Eggman –Pero yo juraba que tú y Amy ya no estaban juntos como pareja– sacó a la luz, para que Blaze abriera los ojos de golpe y volteara a verlos a ambos con sorpresa.

–Toda relación tiene altibajos, pero hemos podido superarlos– explicó Amy con una expresión confiada.

–Claro, claro– asintió Eggman –Es decir no es como alguno de ustedes cometiera errores que quebrantara su relación para siempre– habló divertido. Ambos erizos cruzaron miradas por un par de segundos; era obvio que Eggman no estaba sacando este tema sólo por hablar; había un plan detrás de todo esto –¡Por cierto! Que pésimo modales los míos, invite un amigo vuestro y olvide presentarlos.

–¿Amigo nuestro?– repitió Sonic con desconfianza.

–¡Sí, sí!– asintió energético para voltear y buscar entre la multitud y así distinguir a un rostro familiar –¡Scourge, ven acá!

Ambos erizos se tensaron al escuchar ese nombre ser pronunciado, para así ver al erizo verde salir de entre los invitados, quien al distinguir a ambos erizos a la distancia, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa para así caminar hacia ellos.

–Doctor– dijo Scourge a modo de saludo y luego dirigir una mirada lasciva a la eriza frente a él –Vaya Amy, tiempo sin verte y más aún…–silenció para tomar su mano y besarla cual caballero –Sin tocarte…

Amy retiró su mano apresurada para así ver a Sonic con nerviosismo, quien tenía una mirada estoica ante la presencia del erizo verde. Amy volcó su mirada a Eggman, quien expandió su sonrisa; era obvio que él deseaba que eso pasara para poder desenmascarar la falsa relación entre ellos.

–Mucho gusto– saludó la felina cual mujer de aristocracia, sintiendo una repentina tensión en el ambiente –¿Desde cuando usted y Eggman…

–Empezamos a trabajar hace poco en un interesante proyecto– interrumpió Scourge su pregunte y acto seguido dirigir su mirada a la luna –, pero cuando me dijo que Sonic, y en especial Amy, estarían aquí, pausamos todo para poder saludar a nuestros viejos amigos.

–Ya veo– dijo Blaze, para voltear a ver a Amy, quien se miraba claramente incómoda –¿Y cómo es que ustedes se conocen exactamente?– inquirió la felina.

–Ah… bueno…– murmuró Amy lanzando su mirada al suelo.

–Ella y yo fuimos amantes– soltó divertido Scourge.

* * *

**Realmente es la primera vez en alguna de mis historia que Eggman tiene algún tipo de conversación tan casual con Sonic o Amy, fue un cambio interesante para nuestro villano favorito. Bien, espero les haya gustado, espero tener el siguiente capítulo para la otra semana (ya está en proceso) así que sin más que decir, su autora se despide. ¡Kat fuera!**

**¡GrAciAs pOr LeEr!**


	11. Lo que Realmente Siento

**¡Hola lectores! Siendo honesta quería publicar hasta el día de mañana, pero da la casualidad que hoy tuve el día libre y no pude esperar XD! Gracias a Winnie Espinoza, Jadetopazz233, AmbarSth, Mara 1451 y Ali Ditz (que no me deja de insistir por la continuación, love you Ali!) por sus comentarios, me encanta escuchar qué piensan y sobre como valoran el desarrollo de los personajes! En fin, sin mucho más que decir los dejo con el capítulo 11, disfruten...**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Lo que Realmente Siento

–Ella y yo fuimos amantes– soltó divertido Scourge.

Amy levantó su mirada para ver al erizo verde incrédula por sus palabras, misma mirada que ahora Blaze tenía hacia él. Se sintió a morir, en ese momento hubiera dado lo que fuera porque una ola gigante arrasara con todo, en especial con ella. Amy vio con temor el rostro de Sonic, quien aún mantenía esa mirada estoica; dirigió su mirada a su mano, que aún sujetaba la suya, sintiendo como la apretaba con un poco más de fuerza, estaba haciendo lo posible por contenerse, ella lo sabía.

Desvió su mirada a sus pies, sintiéndose humillada de maneras que no podía describir, y a su vez, sintiendo que era el precio por el peor error de su vida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento de no salir corriendo y encerrarse en un armario por los siguientes días. Sólo quería desaparecer.

–¡Oh, ya lo recuerdo!– dijo Sonic de pronto –El es el erizo precoz ¿no es cierto?– le preguntó divertido para que Amy por fin pudiera encararlo, confundida.

–Creo que no entiendo– se involucró Blaze, de nuevo con esa expresión suspicaz –¿Ustedes dos estuvieron juntos?– le preguntó a la eriza rosa, quien se sobresaltó ante la misma.

–Ah… pues…

–Fue algo más como que Amy quería estar con un hombre de verdad, ¿no es cierto?– interrumpió Scourge divertido.

Amy sólo podía imaginar los cientos de comentarios que Scourge puedo haberle dicho a Sonic cuando se encontró con él luego de su encuentro; no era de sorprender que Sonic la odiara como lo hacía… ella lo hacía en ese momento.

–¡Más bien sexo por despecho!– soltó Sonic iracundo, sin poder ocultar su molestia un segundo más –¡La única razón por la cual ella hizo eso fue porque no pudo encontrarme a mí!

–¡S-Sonic!– reprochó Amy sonrojándose, avergonzada. Ya era bastante malo que un vergonzoso secreto saliera a la luz, no necesitaba que nadie supiera ningún otro.

–No creo que haga mucha diferencia, ¿qué puedes ofrecerle tú que yo no?– retó Scourge arrogante. –Ella misma lo dijo– rememoró para que Amy lo viera con intriga –Tú nunca has estado para ella, jamás has podido cuidar de ella como ella merecía, y si ese era el caso, estar conmigo o contigo no hacía diferencia.

El recuerdo de esa noche golpeó con fuerza su mente, una memoria que su mente había intentando mantener oculta para aliviar la culpa que la había carcomido los años venideros "–_¡Él jamás ha estado ahí para mí! ¡Jamás me ha cuidado o se preocupado por mí o lo que quiero!– confesó Amy en estado de embriaguez –¡Qué más da si eres tú o es él!... son el mismo al final…–". _Amy sintió un vacío en su estómago; Scourge tenía razón, ella había dicho eso antes de hacerlo…

–Si hay una diferencia…– murmuró Sonic con un dejo de dolor en su voz.

Sonic vio la expresión de satisfacción de Eggman ante el circo que había armado, él cual obviamente lo había hecho apropósito para que todo esto pasara enfrente de Blaze. Vio de reojo a Amy, quien mantenía su mirada en penumbra mientras mordía su labio inferior en un intento de no soltar su llanto… él la conocía así de bien.

–¿Así?– habló Scourge con una sonrisa divertido –¿Y cuál podría ser?

–¡Yo la amaba!– confesó de pronto, para que Amy abriera sus ojos con sorpresa y volteara a verlo –¡Y siempre lo he hecho!– sus palabras se adelantaron a su mente y cualquier análisis de las consecuencias de lo que él estaba diciendo –Y eso es algo que jamás podrás brindarle, pues sin importar cuantas veces ella vaya hacia ti, ella siempre regresará a mí.

Amy lo observó en silencio sintiendo su corazón en sus oídos, era la primera vez que Sonic decía tan osadas palabras desde que habían empezando aquel teatro, no era algo que esperaba por parte de él; había sido como un acuerdo silencioso, ninguno de los dos lo diría, era demasiado, incluso para salvar al mundo.

–¡Así, pues…

–¡Su majestad!– interrumpieron a Scourge, para que Silver hiciera aparición de pronto –La habitación de nuestros huéspedes ya está lista– indicó para que la gata lo viera con alivio

–¡Por favor, enséñales sus aposentos!– pidió Blaze apresuradamente –Doctor, nosotros deberíamos de movernos para hablar con los demás invitados, ¿no lo cree?– dijo para halar del brazo al hombre huevo, quien le dio una última mirada intensa al erizo azul.

–Vamos Scourge– ordenó Eggman, para que el erizo verde asintiera con la cabeza, no sin antes ver una última vez a la eriza rosa y sonreírle pícaramente.

Amy los vio partir perdiéndose en la multitud, sintiéndose aliviada. Soltó el aire retenido, para así animarse a ver a Sonic de reojo, quien tenía su mirada perdida en la distancia.

–¿Me acompañan?– pidió Silver, alarmándola.

–Claro– asintió Amy para dar el primer paso, hasta que sintió como Sonic permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar, sin moverse. –¿So…

–Adelántate– interrumpió Sonic soltando su mano –Necesito…– silenció sin saber qué mentira sería apropiada, y un poco cansando de las cientos de mentiras que decía cada día, le dijo: –, necesito estar solo– completó para así dar media vuelta y caminar lejos de ella.

–¡No, espe…– La mano se Silver sobre su hombro la hizo callar, para que así Amy lo volteara a ver, expectante.

–Creo que será mejor que me acompañes, él llegaré a ti… cuando esté listo.

Amy soltó un suspiro de resignación para así asentir con la cabeza mientras lo miraba partir y perderse entre el mar de gente frente a ella.

–¿Vamos?– insistió Silver.

–De acuerdo…– aceptó para así seguirlo, en silencio.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic se alejó del barullo de la fiesta, a la que para empezar no le había interesado estar, y así sentarse frente al mar observando a las olas romper en la orilla para que éstas llegaran hasta donde él yacía sentado, a penas rozando la punta de sus pies descalzos. Su mentón yacía sobre sus rodillas, observando al desagradable cuerpo de agua en la oscuridad, para así hundir su cabeza en sus piernas.

–Hey…– escuchó decir, sin reaccionar a su indeseable visita –Me costó trabajo encontrarte– habló el erizo plateado para así sentarse un par de pasos de él, quien seguía inmóvil.

–¿Ella está bien?– preguntó Sonic sin darle la cara.

–Eso creo– respondió Silver para admirar al océano frente a él –Supongo que se quedará en su habitación el resto de la noche– explicó, sin respuesta. –¿Tú estás bien?

–Qué importa– espetó Sonic para así levantar su cabeza ligeramente y dirigir su mirada al horizonte.

–Pues… ese tal Scourge dijo varias cosas que hubieran afectado a cualquiera, si me preguntas.

–Así que escuchaste toda la conversación…

–Mmm… sí– respondió Silver un tanto avergonzado.

No había sido realmente su intención, pero al buscar a la felina y acercarse donde ella yacía escuchó al erizo verde decir que había sido amante de la esposa de Sonic, algo que sin duda lo dejó impresionando. Permaneció a la distancia, pensando que sería mejor no intervenir, o al menos ese era el plan, cuando escuchó la acalorada conversación entre Sonic y ese otro erizo; tuvo que entrometerse, todo se estaba complicándose y pensó que un poco de tiempo fuera podría servirles.

–Ahora lo sabes– dijo Sonic con desánimo, para sacarlo de sus recuerdos –Esa es la verdad entre nosotros…– murmuró –Ella me odia y yo…– silenció con pesar.

–Y tú la amas– completó Silver, para que el erizo azul se alarmara y así, por primera vez la volteara a ver –Y no creo que te odie…

–¡Claro que me odia!– refutó Sonic iracundo, obviando su primer enunciado –¡¿Cómo no lo haría?!– explotó para ponerse en pie –¡¿Acaso no escuchaste?!– inquirió molesto –La razón por la que se acostó con él fue porque en su cabeza no existe una diferencia real entre nosotros…– soltó un suspiro de resignación para así sentarse sobre la arena, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la misma –¿Tienes una idea del tipo de erizo que es Scourge?

–Uno que no le importa lastimar a Amy– puntualizó Silver frunciendo el ceño –Y sé con total seguridad que tú no eres así.

–No estés tan seguro…– murmuró con su vista en las estrellas para recordar todas aquellas veces que había hecho a Amy llorar –Podría ser hasta peor que él… sólo lo oculto mejor.

–No tienes un buen concepto de ti mismo ¿no es cierto?

–¡Sólo digo la verdad!– vociferó Sonic para levantarse de su lecho –¡¿Sabes cuántas veces estuve pensando qué había hecho mal?!– inquirió recordando la ruptura entre ambos, recordando como ella un día, sin previo aviso, había terminado con todo –¡Cuántas veces fui hasta su casa y quede paralizado frente a su puerta pensando que sería imposible que me tomara de regreso!

–P-Pero todo funcionó bien entre ustedes al final– habló Silver con una sonrisa nerviosa –Es decir, al final tuvieron su felices para siempre, se casaron– dijo a manera de tranquilizar al erizo azul.

–¡Ella no estaría aquí si no fuera porque Eggman intenta destruir al mundo!

–¿De qué hablas?

–¡Esto es una mentira!– confesó Sonic mientras el dolor que había manejado en guardar en lo más profundo de su corazón se liberaba sin control –¡Por eso la relación parece tan perfecta!– explicó al fin al erizo plateado para que lo viera con sorpresa, soltando así un pesado suspiro –Porque las relaciones falsas son perfectas…– murmuró para sentarse sobre la arena nuevamente.

Sonic tapó su rostro con ambas manos para hundirse sobre éstas, sabiendo que si la boca suelta de Scourge no habían arruinado su misión, él se había encargado de hacerlo en ese mismo momento. Otra cosa que había arruinando por hablar sin pensar en sus consecuencias.

–Bueno…– murmuró Silver para acercarse un poco más a él –¿Qué fue lo que hizo que terminaran?– preguntó de pronto. Sonic quitó las manos de su rostro para así volteara a verlo con sorpresa y un tanto extrañado, ¿por qué no le preguntaba sobre la falsa relación que acababa de confesar? –¿Y bien?– insistió Silver con una expresión amigable.

–Amm… pues…– silenció, extrañado por el giro de esa conversación. Sonic dirigió su mirada al cielo y así con un débil susurro decirle –No lo sé…

–¡¿Eh?!– exclamó con asombro, provocando que Sonic agachara sus orejas, sabiendo lo que vendría después –¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!

–¡Jamás me lo dijo!– se excusó Sonic rápidamente –Ella sólo…

**Inicio del Flash Back**

–Sonic…– musitó Amy cabizbaja –Esto no está funcionando…– empezó, mientras su voz se quebrantaba y sus ojos se aguadaban.

–¿De qué hablas?– preguntó él, impactado por lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

–Sonic… quiero que terminemos.

–¡E-Espera!– dijo alarmado –¡¿Por qué…

–¡No te das cuenta, sólo nos hacemos miserables mutuamente!– interrumpió la eriza para que un par de lágrimas resbalaran de sus mejillas. Sonic le desvió la mirada para así permanecer en silencio. Ella lo vio expectante para así desviarle la mirada de igual forma –Lo lamento…– musitó la eriza rosa –Debo irme, hasta pronto– concluyó para así dar media vuelta y caminar lejos de él.

**Fin del Flash Back**

–Sólo me dijo que no funcionaba…– completó con desánimo –Habíamos tenido varios problemas antes de eso– expuso, recordando las diversas peleas entre ambos –, pero realmente pensé que podríamos solucionarlos.

Sonic acalló entristeciendo su mirada. No había hablado eso con nadie, al menos no de manera tan sincera, por lo general su tristeza yacía oculta en la manta del enojo, la frustración o la desolación. Un trago servía más que una charla sincera, y un amorío que reconocer que había un problema en él.

–¿Y no se volvieron a hablar o a ver después de eso?– preguntó Silver.

–Ella nunca me contactó y luego de un tiempo yo deje de intentarlo…

–¿Quieres decir que ella nunca te respondió las llamadas o te cerraba la puerta en la cara?

–Más bien… deje de obligarme a ir a lugares donde yo sabía que podría estar– dijo un tanto apenado.

–Es decir que jamás te contactaste con ella realmente– concretó Silver, para que Sonic asintiera con pesar –¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que hablaron luego de su ruptura?

–El día que nos comprometimos… hace menos de un mes…

–¡Por la diosa de la luz!– exclamó Silver, ahora entendía el porqué del ambiente de tensión entre ambos y las extrañas miradas silenciosas entre ambos –Ahora todo parece tener sentido…

–Lo sé– asintió Sonic con pesadez.

Se quedaron en silencio, viendo al océano, admirando la belleza del cuerpo azul para escuchar las olas romper en silencio, en uno ensordecedor.

–¿Puedo darte un consejo?– pidió Silver, para que así el erizo azul asintiera con la cabeza en silencio –Demuéstrale que tú y ese… ammm… erizo verde…

–¿Scourge?– indicó Sonic para volver a ver a Silver con una ceja alzada por su intento de reconfortarlo.

–¡Sí!– soltó con alegría –Que tú y Scourge no son iguales en ningún punto.

–¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

–Claro, escuche: "Terminamos, hice algo mal que no sé que es y aún estoy perdidamente enamorado aunque intente olvidarla"

–¡Y-Yo no dije que…

–Sólo dale un cierre para poder seguir adelante– interrumpió Silver al erizo que ahora lo miraba con su rostro enrojecido –Y deja de atormentarte por lo que fue y lo que pudo ser– completó con una sonrisa.

–Supongo que es un buen consejo…– dijo Sonic desviando su mirada. No era un consejo que Tails no le hubiera dado antes, pero hablar sobre cómo se sentía y todas sus emociones reprimidas lo habían hecho sentir increíblemente mejor –Dime… ¿por qué haces esto?

–¿Hacer qué?

–Esto, "ayudarme"– respondió creando comillas áreas –¿Por qué no me has preguntado por qué fingimos el matrimonio o cuál era nuestra intención al estar en la casa de Blaze o…

–Lo haré– interrumpió Silver para así dirigir su mirada al mar con un amago sonrisa –Después– dijo sin apuro –Mañana seguramente…

–¿Por qué esperar hasta…

–Era obvio que esta noche necesitabas un amigo– cortó Silver para verlo divertido. Sonic dejó de hacer preguntas para clavar su vista al frente, avergonzado de sus palabras –Así que ve– dijo Silver nuevamente –La fiesta durara dos días más, estoy seguro que nadie los extrañara, no hoy al menos– explicó. Sonic esbozó una sonrisa para así asentir con la cabeza. –Pero no lo olvides– pronunció para que el erizo azul detuviera su marcha –Mañana tienes muchas explicaciones que darme– dijo Silver con un dejo de amenaza en su voz.

–Lo sé…– asintió Sonic por último para caminar de regreso.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy yacía con su vista perdida en la pared blanca de aquella habitación, en silencio. Eggman había llevado a Scourge tan sólo para humillarla enfrente de todos… enfrente de él. Aún recordaba la mirada estoica de Sonic, y la decepción naciente en su mirada, ¿cómo podría encararlo ahora? ¿Regresaría con ella? O como en aquella ocasión años atrás, la alejaría de su vida una vez más.

–Estúpida Amy…– murmuró mientras sus ojos dejaban correr libre aquellas lágrimas que se habían formado. –Con razón nunca regresó– sollozó en silencio para recordar todas las veces que había permanecido despierta, a la dulce espera del sonido de un mensaje o una llamada. ¿Cuántas veces había dejado su vista perdida en la pantalla de su teléfono lista para marcarle y se había arrepentido de ello? –¡Por eso él no quería hacer esto conmigo!

Se levantó de aquella cama para así ver su reflejo en un espejo, sin saber por qué se sentía tan sucia; rememorando aquella noche con Scourge nuevamente.

Amy corrió a prisa al baño para así abrir la regadera y sin pensarlo dos veces entrar en la misma, lavando la culpa y el dolor que ahora la carcomían, sollozando en silencio mientras el agua intentaba purificar su alma atormentada… sin éxito. No podía deshacerse de la sensación de sus asquerosas manos sobre ella o su lengua áspera sobre su oreja.

–¡Maldición!– exclamó la eriza golpeando la pared con fuerza.

–_¿Amy?– _escuchó decir a la distancia, para así levantar su rostro mojado y reconocer quién era.

–¿Sonic?– murmuró Amy dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta semi-abierta que colaba la luz del exterior. Cerró la regadera velozmente para salir apresurada de ésta.

Sonic entró a la habitación, clamando su nombre, para ver una habitación vacía o eso pensó cuando escuchó el sonido de la regadera. Caminó a la puerta del baño para que ésta se abriera de pronto, dejando ver a una eriza con sus ropas empapada, y cuerpo mojado; alarmándolo ante la escena.

–¿Am…– un abrazó por parte de la eriza lo silenció, sintiendo como se aferraba con fuerza a él, preocupándolo aún más –¡¿E-Estás bie…– los tercios labios de ella sobre los de él lo impidieron de continuar.

El suave beso de ella lo obligó a callar, provocando que Sonic abriera los ojos de par en par ante el imprevisto acto de la eriza rosa. Amy se separó de él para verlo con la misma expresión estupefacta que ahora él tenía por su osadía. Lo vio con determinación, para así volver a besarlo, esta vez, apasionadamente, obligándolo a retroceder por la fuerza y pasión con la que ella ahora lo devoraba entre cada beso, hasta toparse con la cama para caer sentando sobre ésta; separándose de ella al fin.

Sonic la vio con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración entrecortada sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Amy lo vio con determinación, y a diferencia de él, ella no tenía duda en su mirada; no era una Amy con la que él se topara todos los días, menos en situaciones remotamente parecidas a éstas.

–¡¿Por qué haces…– silenció al verla desabotonar su blusa frente a él, provocando que su rostro se sonroja intensamente –¡¿Estás loc…

–Bórralo todo– pidió Amy de pronto con sus mejillas color carmín para así sentarse sobre su regazo, tensando al erizo azul por la cercanía.

–¿Eh?– soltó Sonic para ver cómo sus brazos rodeaban su cuello gentilmente.

–Cada caricia… cada beso…– murmuró Amy sintiendo su voz quebrantarse de nuevo –Por favor Sonic…– suplicó para derramar un par de lágrimas traicioneras –Bórralo todo.

Entonces entendió. Sonic sabía que las palabras de Scourge la había afectado, pero ni en un millón de años habría imaginado que su aventura de una noche la habría marcado de esa forma. Sonic tomó su rostro suavemente para así besarla con fervor y con delicadeza quitar esas ropas mojadas de sobre ella.

–Sólo sexo…– murmuró la eriza al sentir sus labios recorrer su cuello –Sólo bórralo a él– pidió soltando un gemido.

Sonic esbozó una sonrisa pícara para así tomarla por la cintura y lanzarla sobre la cama para posicionarse sobre ella.

–Te enseñaré cuan diferente somos…

* * *

**Creo que de todos los capítulos que he escrito hasta ahora de esta fic, este se ha vuelto mi favorito por varias razones, entre ellas la vulnerabilidad de Sonic y la agresividad de Amy (generalmente lo tiendo a describir al revés) como verán aquí hay una Amy menos romántica y un Sonic un poco más compenetrado con lo siente. Bien puedo seguir escribiendo el por qué de la profundidad de los pensamientos autodestructivos, ¡pero me tomaría demasiado tiempo! En fin, esta última escena la tenía pensada desde antes de iniciar el primer capítulo (aunque la visualice un poco diferente); para aquellos que se lo pregunten, no, no habrá lemon (¡Lo lamento! Si desean leer algún lemon de mi parte, los invitó a leer Amy's Nightmare) esta historia tendrá mucho limen, pero no lemon porque no la visione de esa forma. **

**En fin mis lectores, les comentó que esta historia no está lejos de terminar, y aunque prometí seguir con Bloody Rose (la otra historia que perdió en la votación) les comentó que retomaré (en el caso de Wattpad subiré) Shadows of the Heart, para así darle el final que merece! Una vez termine con ese proyecto (que sólo me hicieron falta los últimos dos capítulos) seguiré con a Bloody Rose, hasta entonces, su autora se despide. Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	12. Palabras que Pueden Cambiarlo Todo

**¡Hola Lectores! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado la historia y ahora por fin, les traigo el siguiente capítulo, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo12: Palabras que Pueden Cambiarlo Todo

Sintió el sol tocar su rostro para que así se obligara a abrir los ojos. Amy fijó su vista en la ventana que colaba los rayos del amanecer. No podía precisar la hora, pero sabía que era demasiado temprano, incluso para ella. El dulce sonido del mar la hizo sonreír, no era algo de todos los días despertar al lado del océano. Escuchó un suave suspiró a sus espaldas para así recordarle que esta vez no yacía durmiendo sola, y a su vez, percatarse de su propia desnudez.

Amy abrió sus ojos de golpe para con un suave movimiento de cabeza ver a sus espaldas, en donde pudo observar a un erizo azul dormir plácidamente, mientras un brazo yacía sobre el abdomen desnudo de ella. Se deslizó silenciosamente del toque de él para así caer sentada en el piso al dejar el colchón con las marcas de los sucesos de la noche anterior. Se puso de pie al acto para ver a un erizo parcialmente cubierto por las sabanas, a penas cubriendo su desnudez.

–Por _Chaos_…– soltó la eriza tapando su rostro con ambas manos para que fragmentos de lo que había acontecido a penas unas horas atrás vinieran a ella; recordando como él la llenaba por completo y a diferencia de su primera vez, como cada pequeña envestida la llevaba al éxtasis. Estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo _–"¡¿Qué hice?!"–_ pensó con horror. –¡Mi ropa!– soltó para buscar en el suelo sus pertenencias –¿Dónde…

–¿En serio crees que hay alguna diferencia si usas ropa o no en este momento?

Su voz la dejó helada, para así dirigir su mirada al erizo azul que aún parecía estar plácidamente dormido. Los ojos de Sonic se abrieron lentamente para que sus ojos color turquesa se clavaran en ella, estremeciéndola.

–¡S-Sonic!– soltó para así tomar velozmente la sabana de la cama y cubrir su desnudez, dejándolo al descubierto, provocando en ella que un intenso sonroje pintara sus mejillas –¡L-Lo lamento!– dijo Amy en voz chillona, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Lo escuchó ponerse en pie para lo que luego pareció ser el sonido de un cierre subiendo; Amy bajó lentamente aquella sabana y así ver que el erizo se había colocado los pantalones nuevamente.

–¿Mejor?

–S-Sí…– asintió Amy, aún sonrojada, envolviéndose en aquella sabana blanca, sin saber cómo ahora estar en su presencia. –Escucha, lo de anoche fue…

–¿Te gustó?– le cortó Sonic, tomándola por sorpresa.

–S-Sí…– respondió a baja voz con un amago de sonrisa –No sabía que el sexo podía ser tan…– silenció por unos segundos, desviándole la mirada –Placentero– completó.

–Es bueno saberlo– le dijo Sonic con una sonrisa, para que ella le desviara la mirada nerviosa –Sobre lo de ayer, yo…

–¡No te preocupes!– interrumpió Amy apresurada, anticipando lo que él diría –Fue sólo sexo después de todo.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Sí, sí– asintió Amy con una sonrisa nerviosa –Ya sabes, sólo sexo casual, no tenemos que complicar por nada– pidió la eriza con una expresión un tanto incómoda –Fue como con Scourge, una aventura y nada más– completó, para que los ojos de él se abrieran de par en par ante sus palabras.

–¡¿Me comparas con él?!– soltó Sonic para verla con molestia.

–¡No me refería a que fue como con él!– indicó Amy apresurada –Sólo digo que fue como sería con cualquier otro, es decir…

–Ahora no sólo soy igual a Scourge, sino que también al resto de hombres– puntualizó el erizo azul, dolido.

–No, es decir… esto…

–Es bueno saber tú concepción de mí, Amy– murmuró para buscar su camiseta y ponérsela encima.

–¿Por qué estás tan molesto de pronto?– preguntó Amy frunciendo el ceño –No me digas que esto de repente fue diferente a cualquiera de tus otras aventuras– reclamó –¡Tú eres el que siempre quería tener una relación apasionada conmigo!

–¡Eso era porque estaba enamorado de ti!– soltó de pronto para que Amy lo viera con asombro –¡Lo de ayer fue… yo…– silenció desviándole la mirada, permitiendo que el silencio hablara por él –¿Qué más da?– soltó molesto para caminar hacia la salida.

–¡Espera, Sonic, yo…

–¡Olvídalo Amy!– interrumpió iracundo para así salir cual tormenta por la puerta dejándola a sola.

Soltó un pesado suspiro sabiendo que no habría nada que pudiera decir para remediar lo que acababa de suceder.

–Genial…– murmuró.

Amy buscó su maletas para así por fin ponerse algo más adecuado para el ambiente en el que se encontraban. Un vestido blanco corto, que ceñía su cintura con un escote más profundo de lo que le gustaría revelar, pero había sido parte de las compras de Blaze. Amy se vio en aquel espejo y ver así su cabello enmarañado, para así buscar su cepillo e intentar arreglarlo; mientras cepillaba los mechones rebeldes, los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron invadir su mente uno tras otro "_¡Oh Sonic!"_ recordó soltando aquel cepillo, ruborizándose intensamente por las imágenes lascivas que la bombardeaban, sin poder ver su reflejo en el espejo un segundo más.

–_¡Servicio a la habitación!_– escuchó de pronto. Tocaron la puerta suavemente, llamando su atención. Amy observó la puerta extrañada, ya que ella no había ordenado nada. Caminó hacia la puerta para abrir ésta y así ver a una murciélago vestida con un provocativo vestido de ama de llaves.

–¡¿Rouge?!– exclamó con asombro.

–¿Alguien pidió una amiga?– preguntó Rouge divertida.

–¿C-Cómo… es decir, qué…

–Tails logró infiltrarnos a todos aquí– respondió a su obvia pregunta –Intentó decirle a Sonic en su última llamada, pero colgó antes de que pudiéramos explicarle el plan– explicó Rouge –¿Sonic está por aquí?– inquirió la murciélago para intentar visualizar dentro de la habitación de la eriza rosa, en donde pudo distinguir sabanas sobre el piso, almohadas tiradas por doquier y la ropa de Amy esparcida por el suelo.

–No– respondió Amy con su mirada entristecida –Él…– calló al sentir como Rouge la tomaba de los hombros obligándola a retroceder y así cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, con una clara emoción en su rostro –¿Qué sucede?

–¡No puedo creerlo!– soltó Rouge emocionada –¡Lo hicieron, ¿no es cierto?!

El rostro de Amy se sonrojó intensamente, si esperaba que esa breve interrupción pudiera darle un descanso a su mente atribulada, se había equivocado.

–¡N-No sé de qué…

–¡No intentes ocultármelo Rose!– interrumpió Rouge –Sabanas y almohadas en el suelo, cabello alborotado, ropa por doquier– señaló el desorden a su alrededor, para que Amy viera lo que ahora le parecía una escena del crimen –No hablas con una virgen ¿sabes?

–Eso…– balbuceó sintiendo su rostro arder, lanzando su mirada a sus pies –Fue algo de una noche– confesó al fin.

–¡Lo sabía!– gritó con emoción –¡Knuckles y Shadow me deben 50 _rings_!

–¡¿EH?!– exclamó para verla abochornada –¡¿Apostaron con algo como eso?!

–No es como que quisiéramos– se excusó Rouge divertida –Pero yo mencione que con tanto tiempo junto no me sorprendería que algo pasara, luego Knuckles dijo que eso no podría pasar ni en un millón de años luego de lo que pasó entre ustedes y Shadow dijo que no creyera que Sonic tuviera el valor para hacer algo tan osado– rememoró la murciélago –Así que hicimos una apuesta amistosa, y gane.

–¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo cómo eso?!– exclamó Amy más avergonzada que antes, para que Rouge alzara sus hombros al aire en señal de desinterés.

–No importa como pasó, sólo sé que gane– habló victoriosa –Ahora ese cabeza de nudillo y ese erizo malhumorado me deben dinero.

–Son de lo peor…– murmuró Amy incómoda –¡Espera!, ¿significa que les dirás lo que pasó?!

–Claro, ¿cómo cobraría mi recompensa si no lo hiciera?

–¡No puedes hacer eso!– pidió cual suplica desesperada.

–Cariño, ¿en serio crees que esto puede permanecer en silencio?

–Es que…

–Los hombres alardean sus conquistan, aunque yo no dijera nada seguramente Sonic lo hará, y cuando se enteren igual me pagaran.

–¡Él no haría algo como eso!– lo defendió prontamente para que Rouge la viera con asombro. –Es decir… no lo creo capaz.

–Dime algo cariño– habló Rouge para caminar por la habitación e inspeccionar la misma –¿Fue sólo sexo o hubo algo más?

–Creí que había sólo sexo para él…– murmuró Amy recordando la pelea de esa mañana –, pero no creo que lo fuera para Sonic.

–¿Y para ti?– insistió Rouge.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿Fue sólo eso?

–Sólo eso puede ser– respondió la eriza desviando la mirada –Fue… increíble– musitó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa –Fue considerado y gentil, jamás había sentido…– la mirada condescendiente de Rouge la hizo callar, y de nuevo desviarle la misma –Pero ya acabó.

–Dime algo Amy– habló Rouge –¿Tú aún lo amas?– preguntó. Las palabras de Rouge la estremecieron al acto, sintiendo de nuevo sus mejillas arder. Sin darle una respuesta. –Es sólo que… bueno, aún no entiendo realmente por qué ustedes dos terminaron, es decir, se veían tan enamorados y…

–Esa es la cosa Rouge– interrumpió la eriza para empezar a limpiar el desastre de su habitación –Yo nunca quise terminar con él…

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Aún recuerdo ese día– murmuró –Era nuestro aniversario y él había planificado una salida especial; yo tenía una conferencia de la universidad y saldría tarde, pero terminó todo antes de lo previsto… a pesar de eso no salí de la universidad– recordó con pesar –Recuerdo que me senté en una banca a pensar en nosotros; llevábamos nuestro tercer aniversario y ese último año todo había sido peleas y malos entendidos y me pregunte lo mismo que tú haces ahora, ¿aún lo amo? No sabía qué responder, pero sabía que si él aún tenía las fuerzas para luchar por nosotros yo seguiría a su lado, así que espere…– expresó Amy soltando un suspiro de tristeza –Pensé que si no llegaba a él, él llegaría mí… pero no fue así– rememoró con pesar –Recuerdo ver las llamadas perdidas sin poder responder a ninguna de ellas…

–Oh… con que eso pasó– habló Rouge recordando la versión de Sonic de cómo ella nunca había llegado.

–Sí, al día siguiente nos reunimos al fin– continuó –Espere un alegato, un reclamo o algo, pero no pasó, y ahí me di cuenta… él estaba tan cansado como yo– recordó sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían, y con un nudo en la garganta prosiguió –Le dije que termináramos, que sólo nos hacíamos miserables mutuamente, él pareció estar de acuerdo pues no refuto mi enunciado– rememoró el prologando silencio de Sonic. –Llegue bañada en lágrimas a casa, pensando ¿qué había hecho? Y así busque mi celular decidida a llamarlo y expresarle todo mi arrepentimiento, pero no pude…– recordó con pesar –Pensé en la noche anterior y cómo él jamás fue por mí, así que decidí esperar…– relató para cambiar su expresión abatida por una de molestia –¡Y vaya que espere!– soltó de pronto molesta –¡Espere por más de un año!– vociferó –¡Y él jamás regresó!

–Él pensó que no lo querías de regreso, él quiso verte muchas veces, pero…

–¡Nunca llegó!– dijo Amy molesta para romper en llanto.

–Pues…– musitó Rouge, sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación podría costarle un poco que sólo una frágil amista –Tú tampoco fuiste por él– puntualizó.

–Lo sé– murmuró Amy cabizbaja –Ya no sabía cómo regresar… no quería sentir que seguía luchando sola por esa relación, Sonic nunca…

–¡Pero ustedes se aman!– interrumpió Rouge –¡Yo lo sé!

–¡Eso no importa!– soltó Amy sintiendo lágrimas mojar sus mejillas –Las relaciones necesitan algo más que amor Rouge… necesitan compromiso, confianza, comunicación, apoyo… y Sonic no tenía nada de eso. No importa lo que yo sienta o lo que sienta él…

–Pero…

–Lo lamento– negó Amy para así darle la espalda –Estoy cansada de este juego de va y viene que hemos llevado durante tantos años, de las lágrimas, de las falsas promesas y de los corazones rotos… es sólo que ya no puedo hacer esto una vez más.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó la noche para así caminar con desgano hacia su habitación, rogando a las diosas que estuviera vacía; pero no fue así. Sonic abrió la puerta para ver a una eriza, quien mantenía su mirada perdida en la ventana, o al menos lo hacía hasta lo escuchó entrar, volteándolo a ver con sorpresa.

–Hola…– saludó Amy con timidez, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

–Hola– espetó Sonic, para ir por su maleta y buscar algo más acorde para la fiesta de aquella noche. Ignorando la presencia de la eriza.

–Sobre lo de hoy en la mañana…

–No tienes que decir nada más– interrumpió Sonic, para buscar un smoking –Dijiste más que suficiente.

–Yo no pretendí lastimarte o…

–No lo hiciste– dijo cortante para verla al fin –No serás mi primera ni mi última aventura de una noche– expresó, para que ella sintiera una pequeña apuñalada a su corazón. No le gustaba la idea de ser una más del montón de Sonic, pero eso es lo que ella había dejado en claro aquella mañana, no podía esperar nada más.

–Oh… de acuerdo– murmuró con un dejo de decepción en su voz.

Amy permaneció en silencio con su mirada fija en él, quien parecía persistir en ignorarla. De nuevo un ambiente de tensión se creaba entre ellos, y esta vez sabía que ella tenía la culpa del mismo. Quería poder remediarlo, decir algo que mágicamente diluyera la pesada atmósfera que se había formado y simplemente estar como antes; les había costado tanto poder limar asperezas entre ambos y ahora sentía que habían regresado al principio. Uno donde esta vez, en ella parecía recaer toda la culpa.

–Amm…– murmuró la eriza pensando en algún apropiado.

–Adelántate– dijo Sonic cual mandato.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Debo de cambiarme– explicó para enseñar aquel smoking, mismo que había usado para su fiesta de compromiso, trayéndole recuerdos.

–Puedo esperar, es decir…

–¿Quieres estar aquí mientras me quitó la ropa?– enfatizó el erizo azul arqueando una ceja.

–¡N-No me refería a eso!– corrigió Amy alarmada –Pero puedo…

–Ya vamos tarde– interrumpió Sonic, distante –Uno de los dos debe de llegar, ve.

Amy intentó disuadirlo de la idea, pero el erizo le dio la espalda para seguir buscando el resto de su conjunto. Era obvio que no quería pasar tiempo con ella a menos que fuese necesario… como antes. Soltó un suspiró de resignación, asintiendo con la cabeza y así encaminarse a la puerta, sin que él la volteara a ver en ningún momento.

–Nos veremos allá…– dijo a modo de despedida con un amago de sonrisa.

–Supongo– respondió Sonic cortante para que Amy saliera así de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Sintió sus ojos humedecer; su indiferencia era aún peor que su odio. Amy secó bruscamente las lágrimas que se habían acumulado con su antebrazo; eso era lo que ella quería, ella misma se lo había dicho a Rouge, no podía ahora desear lo contrario.

–Así es como debe de ser…

0-0-0-0-0

Se encontraba supervisando que todo saliera acorde, como era su deber de princesa. Blaze observó los ostentosos arreglos florales verificando que ni un solo pétalo quedara fuera de lugar; todo debía de verse impecable.

–Hola– escuchó a sus espaldas, para sobresaltarse. Blaze volteó a ver a una eriza rosa que le sonría ampliamente.

–Amy…– llamó extrañada por su presencia. Blaze se sentía vagamente incómoda por la actitud alegre y despreocupada de la eriza, muy parecida a la de su esposo, el cual no veía por ningún lado –¿Dónde está Sonic?– preguntó buscándolo fugazmente con la mirada –¿Está aquí?

–Oh…– exclamó la eriza borrando lentamente aquella sonrisa –Él pidió que me adelantara– respondió con un dejo de tristeza –No quería que ambos llegáramos tarde.

Blaze notó la mirada entristecida de la eriza, rememorando así la pelea entre Sonic y el excéntrico amigo del Doctor Eggman. –"_Ella y yo fuimos amantes"_– recordó las crudas palabras del erizo verde; no podría dimensionar el nivel de problemas que ella pudo presentar esa noche una vez que ambos se quedaron a solas.

–¿Está todo bie…

–¡Esto es hermoso!– interrumpió Amy animada nuevamente, admirando las flores frente a ella –¿Tú las ordenaste?

Blaze silenció, entendiendo que Amy no deseaba hablar sobre el tema, y ella respetaría sus deseos; después de todo no es como que fueran amigas.

–Así es– respondió al fin –Son lirios– explicó– Siempre me han parecido hermosas flores que aunque parecen muy fuertes, pueden romperse con el más sutil de los toques– dijo de manera poética.

–No si saben tocarlos adecuadamente…– murmuró la eriza para rozar la yema de sus dedos sobre uno de los pétalos.

Blaze vio nuevamente la tristeza nacer de la mirada de Amy, y aunque quería obviar el estado emocional de la eriza, realmente no podía hacerlo, pero tampoco sabía qué decirle. Estiró su mano febril con la intensión de tocar su hombro cual mano amiga… como una que ella le había brindado, o eso pretendió hasta que ella se alejó súbitamente de su alcance para así decirle: –¿Es ese Silver?– inquirió, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, y así ver al erizo plateado caminar por la pista de baile entre las diferentes parejas que reían y danzaban ¿Por qué no estaba en su puesto?

–¡Debes de ir a bailar una pieza con él!– exclamó Amy energética nuevamente, para que Blaze la viera con asombro.

–Ah… no, no puedo, yo…

–¡Ve, ve!– ordenó la eriza para colocarse detrás de ella y empujarla suavemente por la espalda, obligándola a caminar en dirección del erizo –¡Yo vigilaré todo por aquí!

–¡E-Espera, no…

–¡Te mereces disfrutar un poco de la vida tu también!– insistió Amy.

–¡Pero…

–¡Ve!– ordenó para empujarla efusivamente obligándola caminar torpemente hacia donde yacía el erizo plateado y así tropezar con él, quien la sostuvo en brazos.

Blaze cayó en los brazos de Silver quien ahora la miraba con asombro, pues no era común que ella fuera tan torpe, menos en una celebración de ese tipo. La gata volvió a ver a la eriza, quien le sonrió divertida, enseñando ambos pulgares en el aire, como una forma de aprobación infantil.

–¿Estás bien?– preguntó Silver, recordándole donde estaba.

–¡S-Sí!– soltó Blaze –Yo… yo…– la música de pronto cambio a un vals lento, cual mala broma del destino, sonrojándose intensamente al ver a todas las parejas de su alrededor acercarse para bailar una pieza lenta.

–¿Quieres bailar?– preguntó Silver de pronto, para que Blaze lo viera nerviosamente –Ya estamos aquí después de todo– habló con un amago de sonrisa y un dejo de nerviosismo.

–Eh… es sólo que no soy buena para esto– murmuró Blaze apenada.

–¿Para bailar?– parafraseó Silver, provocando que ella asintiera con timidez, ruborizada. –Eso es fácil– dijo Silver esbozando una confiada sonrisa y así tomarla por la espalda para acercarlo a él y con sujetara su mano cual caballero –Sólo déjate guiar…

Blaze desvió su mirada a sus pies, ruborizándose por la cercanía entre ambos. Sin realmente entender el por qué del extraño nerviosismo que la acompañaba; buscó con disimulo a Amy con la mirada, cual salvavidas de esa situación fuera de su zona de confort, para que ella la observara con una dulce mirada mientras un mohín de ensoñación se pintaba en su rostro, ampliando su sonrisa cual permiso otorgado. Blaze regresó su vista sus zapatos, los cuales se movían torpemente gracias a su hábil compañero.

–No lo pienses…– escuchó a Silver susurrarle a su oído, estremeciéndose con el cálido aliento que ahora rozaba su oído –Siente la música.

Blaze le subió la miradaTú y tímidamente para que él le sonriera ampliamente, con una seguridad en sí mismo que no sabía que tenía. De repente no veía ante ella a su escolta, miraba a un erizo… a un atractivo erizo. Ese pensamiento fugaz la obligó a bajar su mirada nuevamente, acalorada.

–Sabes, creo que te confundes con Sonic y Amy– habló Silver de pronto, captando su atención. Blaze subió su mirada para verlo confundida por sus palabras –Creo que ambos están enamorados, no me parece que su amor sea falso–. Blaze asintió con la cabeza, por primera vez creía que eso podía ser cierto; Eggman se lo había demostrado –Aunque creo que está pasando por una dura fase en su relación.

–Lo sé…– murmuró la felina escuchando las duras palabras de Scourge en su cabeza.

–Sabes, eso me dejando pensando– murmuró Silver para tomarla de una mano y obligarla a dar una vuelta en su sitió y así agarrarle fuertemente de la cintura, pegándola a él, formando una sonrisa divertida ante la obvia expresión de bochorno de la felina –Todos los problemas que se pueden formar al no expresar el amor.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A cómo le amor puedes matarlo por un silencio prolongado– habló el erizo plateado con un mohín de seriedad –Por eso mismo…– murmuró, deteniendo su baile en medio de la pista. Blaze lo vio confundida para ver de reojo a las demás parejas que aún danzaban, sin entender sus acciones –Por eso mismo quiero decirte…– silenció un par de segundos sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizar intensamente –¡Quiero decirte que me gustas mucho!

* * *

**¡Todo está complicándose un poco más! Bien lectores, tuve un comentario hace muy poco sobre que la historia parecía no tener un final feliz y cada vez parecía alejarse un poco más del sonamy; si bien, no les diré el final, sé que está historia es por mucho muy diferente a las típicas historias de amor que he escrito con el pasar de los años, y la razón de eso es que quería hacer una historia de amor un poco más real, y la realidad es que las historias de amor son así (tal vez un poco más) de complejas. Confesándome con ustedes, esta historia iba a ser un poco menos sombría de lo que es ahora pero termine una relación recientemente así que dije: ¡No! Suframos todos! jajajaja. Podríamos decir que esta historia abarca una larga relación que tuve y aunque no lo creen con problemas muy parecidos a estos (les dije, una historia muy real!) pero prometo que esta ( a diferencia de mi triste vida romántica) tendrá un mejor final!**

**Bien, cierro espacio de confesiones y me regreso a la fic. ¡Lamento haber actualizado domingo! pero el viernes y sábado estuve metida en un seminario que me imposibilitó actualizar antes. El capítulo 13 ya está en preparación y espero tenerlo listo para este viernes! Hasta entonces, su autora se despide. Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr! **


	13. Mis Sentimientos

**¡Hola lectores! Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve un viaje y no pude completar el capítulo; sin embargo luego de dos borradores y una nueva lista de spotify, el capítulo esta terminado. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 13, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Mis Sentimientos

Llegó a la fiesta a regañadientes. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo tener que pretender un día más. Todo el día había hecho lo posible por estar lo más alejado de Amy y gracias a Silver lo había logrado. Esa mañana habían tenido una extensa conversación sobre las razones de su mentira y qué pretendían hacer ambos ahí; una que él mismo había alargado con tal de no tener que regresar a su habitación, hasta que no pudo quedarse más tiempo afuera.

Sonic suspiró pesadamente, sin poder olvidar las palabras de la eriza "_Ya sabes, sólo sexo casual, no tenemos que complicar por nada_" rememoró con pesar. Intentaba obviar su creciente enojo respecto a la indiferencia de la eriza ante lo que para él obviamente había sido algo más que una aventura casual; no podía pensarlo de igual forma con Amy… no con ella. Sonic frunció el ceño molesto para así buscar un copa de champaña, realmente necesitaba un buen trago para poder dirigir todas aquellas emociones que pretendían hacer casa en su mente tribulada.

Observó a uno de los camareros que vestían de smoking con charolas de comida y bebidas no muy lejos de él para así ir a su encuentro.

–¿Podrías darme una…– silenció cuando el camarero volteó a verlo para fruncirle el ceño –¡Shadow!– soltó Sonic con un obvio asombro y por inercia ver hacia los lados, rogando que nadie pudiera reconocerlo. Alarmado.

–¿Sorprendido?– soltó el erizo negro al notar el mohín de sorpresa de Sonic.

–Sí…– respondió con una clara expresión de confusión –Es decir, ¿cómo o por qué…

–Estamos de infiltrados para poder detener los planes de Eggman– resumió Shadow anticipando sus palabras –¿Crees que eres el único que ha hecho algo en este tiempo?– dijo en tono de reclamo.

–Oh…– exclamó Sonic, eso tenía sentido para él; después de todo Amy y él serían sólo una facilidad para que Tails y los otros pudieran hacer el verdadero trabajo.

–Hablando de hacer algo– murmuró Shadow con un dejo de diversión en su voz –¿Dónde está tu esposa?

Sonic se ruborizó por las palabras del erizo negro, avergonzado. No sabía por qué su enunciado parecía tener algún tipo de connotación pervertida, casi como si supiera lo que había sucedió la noche anterior. Shadow amplió su sonrisa pícara al ver su clara incomodidad, sonrojándose intensamente ante la mirada divertida del erizo negro.

–Esto es ficticio ¿sabes?– respondió Sonic irritado, obviando sus pensamientos sobre la extraña actitud del erizo negro –No es como que tengamos que estar juntos a cada momento– espetó.

Sonic la buscó con disimulo en aquella fiesta, para ver a lo lejos a la eriza rosa hablando con una amplia sonrisa a la princesa; ella al menos parecía divertirse. Soltó un pesado suspiro para regresar su mirada nuevamente al erizo negro, intentando ocultar sus emociones caóticas.

–Veo que lo que Rouge me dijo era cierto– habló Shadow con un suspiro de cansancio –Todos temíamos que esto pudiera pasar.

–¿Rouge?– repitió Sonic con asombro para ver a sus alrededores ¿quiénes más estaban ahí? –¿A qué te refieres que todos temían que esto pasara?– inquirió con un mohín de molestia –¿Qué es lo que todos dicen que pasó?

–Que tú volvieras a tener sentimientos por Amy y ella no supiera qué hacer con ellos una vez tú los exhibieras– acusó Shadow con una expresión inculpadora.

–¡Yo no…– calló al sentir la mirada intensa del erizo negro, intimidándolo un poco. Era obvio que no creería nada de lo que le diría… y siendo sincero, ni él creía ya en sus palabras. Sonic soltó un pesado suspiro desviando su mirada de la acusadora de él –No pude evitarlo– confesó al fin en baja voz –Pero ella no…– silenció para verla de reojo, quien ahora se encontraba sola observando algo como aquella dulce mirada que siempre le robó el aliento –No importa.

Shadow advirtió la expresión de desolación en el erizo azul, una que para su gusto ahora conocía demasiado bien. Los recuerdos de cuando Amy lo había dejado y su mirada entristecida que llevó durante los meses siguientes era algo que lo irritaban de maneras que no podía describir; en ese momento había preferido no inmiscuirse, pero era obvio que ahora debía hacerlo si quería que esta misión se completara con éxito y estaban muy cerca para que ahora ambos lo echaran a perder.

–Dime algo– dijo Shadow de pronto –¿Somos amigos?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa para abrir sus ojos de golpe. Sonic observó la mirada severa del erizo y era obvio que no bromeaba con la misma.

–Ah… pues…– balbuceó Sonic rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, desviando su mirada; incómodo por la pregunta tan directa –No sé si amigos sería la palabra que yo…

–No lo somos– puntualizó el erizo negro –Y por eso escucha bien lo que te diré, ya que a diferencia de tus otros amigos no pienso endulzarte nada– ordenó para verlo severamente –Nadie te culpa por los sentimientos que tienes hacia ella, después de todo, nosotros siempre hemos sabido de tu amor oculto hacia ese eriza desde antes que tú hicieras el primer movimiento.

–¡Yo no…

–¡Calla y escucha!– regañó con inclemencia, provocando que Sonic hiciera un puchero infantil ante su reprimenda –Sin embargo, Rose está en un momento vulnerable donde el miedo puede más que cualquier otra cosa y créeme cuando te digo que si insistes sólo encontraras un camino de sufrimiento y dolor a tu paso.

–Creo que no entiendo… ¿me dices que desista de cualquier intento por acercarme?

–Digo que ella no está en una posición para aceptar tus sentimientos como lo hizo años atrás– explicó –Y si sigues insistiendo te toparas con palabras y acciones que sólo te causaran dolor.

–¡Pero no quiero perderla!– confesó incluso para sí mismo, asombrándose a sí mismo por sus palabras. Ahora entendiendo mejor que nunca su dolor.

–No tienes que hacerlo– señaló Shadow cual hecho obvio –Siempre pueden ser amigos, ¿no es cierto?–. Sonic desvió su mirada con tristeza, no era exactamente el consejo que quería escuchar, pero entendía perfectamente sus palabras. –No siempre se gana– retomó Shadow –A veces puedes apostar por una causa que crees que ganaras con los ojos cerrados y como si nada pierdes 50 _rings_– habló malhumorado.

–¿50 _rings_?– repitió Sonic sin entender.

–No importa– obvió el erizo negro –Mi punto es que debes de terminar con esta pelea, al menos hasta que Tails termine de hacer la infiltración a la computadora central de Eggman, después de eso puedes tener tanto melodrama como quieras– indicó Shadow cual orden –No debo de recordarte que está en juego aquí y los riesgos de que ustedes permitan que sus sentimientos los sobrepasen.

–Lo sé…

–Entonces ve a trabajar– dijo Shadow para ajustar aquel corbatín negro del traje de etiqueta que lo habían obligado usar para ser camarero –Yo haré lo mismo– dijo por último para seguir caminando entre los invitados.

Sonic soltó un pesado suspiro; rememorando en qué momento había empezando a sentir algo nuevamente por ella ¿habría sido la primera noche al dormir a su lado? ¿al primer abrazo real? O simplemente desde que la vio sentada en la sala de Tails intentando desaparecer de su vista. Aún recordaba todas las emociones que lo golpearon de pronto con su sola presencia y como había sentido su corazón latir nuevamente, regresándolo por un momento a la vida.

–¿En qué estoy pensando?– se reclamó a sí mismo sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza –Déjala ir…

0-0-0-0-0

Los ojos de Blaze se abrieron de par en par ante la revelación de Silver, para así soltarse de su agarre rápidamente, retrocediendo un par de pasos, viéndolo confundida.

–¿De qué estás hablando?– preguntó Blaze con un dejo de molestia en su voz –¡Eres mi guardián!

La voz de Blaze acalló la música, para que todo en la fiesta silenciara de golpe y ellos se convirtieran en el centro de atención de la fiesta. Blaze observó a sus alrededores y cómo las miradas curiosas se fijaban en ellos. Apretó sus puños con fuerzas sonrojándose intensamente para así caminar fuera de la pista de baile a toda prisa, corriendo de la vergüenza que la abrumaba.

Llegó al muelle de aquella playa y aunque odiaba el mar con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento parecía ser su mejor amigo, el único aparentemente. Se detuvo al llegar al final del mismo para ver el agua turbulenta bajo sus pies, chocando de manera errática contra los postes de madera, de alguna manera se identificaba. Su dura mirada se suavizó para así soltar un suspiro; nunca imaginó que alguna vez Silver podría sentir algo por ella, que alguien podría verla diferente a lo que ella era. Una princesa.

–¡Blaze!– escuchó decir, para voltear a ver a una eriza rosa correr hacia ella torpemente. La felina frunció el ceño al verla para regresar su mirada al frente. Todo eso había pasado por culpa de ella después de todo –¡¿Estás bien?!– preguntó Amy llegando con su respiración agitada.

–¡¿Tú sabías que él haría eso?!– le preguntó la gata iracunda.

–No, claro que no– negó la eriza con una expresión de consternación –Es decir, sabía que sentía algo por ti, pero…

–¡Entonces lo sabías!– explotó Blaze. No conocía otra forma de manejar los sentimientos contradictorios que ahora la invadían –¡Él es mi guardián!– vociferó –¡¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele semejante tontera!

Amy la vio con asombro por sus toscas palabras, para que su enojo volviera a guardarse en lo más profundo de su ser, o al menos eso parecía.

–Si no le correspondes creo que hay mejores maneras de decírselo– reprochó Amy. Blaze la volteó a ver iracunda, obviamente ofendida por sus palabras –Rechazarlo públicamente no me parece la forma– señaló.

–¡Esto no es culpa mía!– se defendió –¡Él fue quien lo dijo en medio del estúpido vals, del cual, para empezar, yo no quería participar!– se quejó –¡Esto es culpa tuya y de Sonic!

–¿Cómo dices?– inquirió Amy sin entender –¿Por qué esto sería culpa mía y de…

–¡Ustedes y sus problemas de relación hicieron que Silver pensara las cosas!– dijo al recordar cómo es que ese hecho se había desencadenado –¡Si tú le dijeras a Sonic lo que sientes esto no estaría pasando!– expulsó iracunda.

Amy abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar las palabras de la felina, observándola con embebecimiento. Blaze se dio cuenta que había dicho demás; después de todo no tenía idea de las razones de las extrañas palabras de Silver o bien, que fueran culpa de la eriza como había soltado en su ataque iracundo.

Blaze le dio la espalda para así regresar su vista al mar, sin emitir palabra alguna; esperando que así Amy la dejara a solas.

–¿Qué se suponía que le dijera?– murmuró Amy, captando la atención de la felina. Blaze la observó de reojo observándola apretar sus puños con fuerza –Que para mí también fue importante ¿qué no fue una noche más?– habló Amy mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza –¿Qué cuando estoy a su lado lo único que quiero hacer es tirarme a sus brazos y no soltarlo jamás?– confesó para que la primera lágrimas buscará salida de las emociones embotadas de ella, provocando que Blaze la volteara a ver a intrigada por las palabras que brotaban solas –¡¿Cómo podría?!– dijo quebrándose en llanto –Después de tanto dolor, de tantas despedidas, yo no… no puedo… ya no…

Amy tapó su rostro recordando nuevamente la mirada de Sonic de aquella mañana, realmente quería decirle lo mucho que había significado para ella hacer el amor con él, pero el miedo la invadió ¿Qué pasaría si para él no era más que otra aventura? ¿Si al finalizar aquella misión simplemente decidía regresar con Sally? ¿Qué pasaría si de nuevo callaría a la espera de que él le dijera lo mucho la quería a su lado para sólo obtener otro prolongado silencio?

–¿Lo amas?– preguntó la felina. Amy descubrió su rostro ante su pregunta para así dirigir su mirada a la gata, quien ahora tomaba asiento en el borde del muelle, fijando aquella mirada serena al horizonte –Claro que lo amas, o no estarías como estás.

–¡Y-Yo no… es decir… él y yo…

–Cuando te conocí pensé que él no te agradaba– continuó Blaze sin ponerle atención al intento de negación de la eriza –Fue obvio que aunque no te casaste por amor, éste nació de la convivencia… o eso creo– sostuvo.

Amy no replicó nada ante sus aseveraciones. La observó sentarse en silencio a la par de ella e imitarla, perdiendo su vista al inmenso océano. Blaze la vio de reojo las lágrimas que se derramaban en silencio recorriendo su rostro, fuera lo que fuera que la atribulaba era obvio que llevaba mucho tiempo carcomiéndola por dentro.

–Pero no entiendo– continuó Blaze –Si ustedes se aman… ¿por qué sufres tanto?– preguntó curiosa la gata.

–El amor no es suficiente– respondió Amy en murmullo para así ver al anillo en forma de rosa que adornaba su dedo como una mala broma del amor –Ya no.

–No voy a negar eso– indicó la gata –Pero es la base ¿no es cierto?– inquirió para voltearla a ver –Y una base firme es lo que se necesita para construir cualquier cosa ¿no?– señaló cual hecho obvio –Si el amor que él te da no es suficiente no sé porque insistir en mantener una relación. Déjalo y sigue con tu vida– espetó fríamente.

–¡¿Y por qué tú no aceptas los sentimientos de Silver?!– preguntó Amy de pronto, cansada de escuchar reclamos sobre sus malas decisiones. –¡Sí es tan fácil sólo aceptar el amor y hacer una relación feliz ¿por qué no lo haces tú?!

Blaze se sonrojó con fuerza recordándole por qué en un principio terminaron ahí sentadas frente al mar. Le desvió la vista sintiendo sus mejillas pintarse de carmesí mientras su corazón latía aprisa.

–Porque…– balbuceó la felina para estrujar el vestido que adornaba su cuerpo –Porque no sé cómo– admitió avergonzada.

–¿No sabes cómo qué?– inquirió Amy con un obvio dejo de molestia en su voz.

–Como amar…– explicó para hundirse en su lugar, sintiendo un abrumador calor empezar a recubrirla, temiendo perder el control que necesitaba para mantener sus poderes en calma.

–…Entiendo ese sentimiento– musitó Amy con una triste sonrisa. –¿Alguna vez te has enamorado antes?– preguntó suavizando su mirada. Blaze negó suavemente con la cabeza sin sostenerle la mirada –Es algo hermoso– habló Amy pintando una pequeña sonrisa –Lo único que deseas es estar con ese ser especial en todo momento y acompañarlo a la más loca de toda las aventuras y verlo sonreír– dijo pausando un instante y recordar la amplía sonrisa de Sonic, aquella que siempre lograba cautivarla y sonrojarla –Sólo quieres verlo sonreír todo el tiempo… ser la causa de su sonrisa– musitó borrando lentamente la mueca de felicidad y así traer de golpe aquella expresión de decepción en el rostro de él de aquella mañana –"_Es bueno saber tu concepción de mí, Amy_"– rememoró sintiendo un intenso dolor en su pecho.

–¿Qué sucede si en lugar ser la causa de su sonrisa soy la causa de su tristeza?– inquirió Blaze atormentada –Nunca he sido nada más que la princesa de Solaris, que la guardiana de las _Sol Emeralds…_ y sabes, jamás me importó no ser nada más que esto– habló con la imponencia que sólo alguien de la realeza podría tener –O eso quise creer siempre…– murmuró Blaze cerrando su mirada con pesadez.

Blaze recordó ver el amor que Sonic le profesaba a ella y como una pequeña parte de ella sintió celos del amor que la eriza recibía; después de todo ella no tenía idea qué podría ser eso, es decir, a excepción de los días en los que convivía con Silver. Adoraba verlo quebrar aquella mascara de guardián para dejar entre ver un puchero infantil al no estar de acuerdo ella en alguna orden o aquella sonrisa divertida cuando decía algo que para él era una broma divertida cuando ella no lograba entender su extraño sentido del humor, o claro, cuando la miraba fijamente haciéndola sentir… única.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe para voltear a ver a sus espaldas y entenderlo todo. Ella gustaba también de él, o eso creía ¿así se sentí el amor? Blaze regresó su mirada a la eriza, quien ahora la observaba atentamente.

–Silver tenía razón– habló Blaze con un dejo de diversión en su voz –El amor puede morir si no lo expresas– citó rememorando sus últimas palabras –Y no quiero que eso pase.

–¿Hablas de que…

Blaze se puso en pie para arreglar sus ropas y así verla con gentileza. –Que quiero saber qué es este sentimiento que ahora siento… uno que me hace temer acercármele y a su vez no me deja alejarme– explicó.

–Pero pensé que tú tenías miedo– le recordó Amy confundida –¿Cómo sabes que funcionara y que no terminara en desastre?– preguntó poniéndose de pie de golpe, proyectando cada una de sus inseguridades en la felina.

–No lo sé– negó Blaze fijando su mirada a aquella fiesta –Pero no quiero un día preguntarme ¿qué hubiera pasado si…?– explicó con un amago de sonrisa –¿Tú sí?

La pregunta tomó a Amy con sorpresa sin poder responderle. La felina colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, provocando que Amy la viera con detenimiento.

–Haz lo que creas correcto– aconsejó Blaze con aquella voz serena –Yo sé que yo lo haré– dijo por último para caminar de regreso a la fiesta.

Amy la vio partir admirando el valor que ella ahora exhibía. Soltó un pesado suspiró para observar aquel anillo de diamantes una última vez; ¿qué hubiera pasado si tan sólo hubieran luchado un poco más? ¿Acaso la historia hubiera sido diferente? ¿Acaso ese anillo sería real en lugar del juguete que Tails le había entregado? ¿Era ya muy tarde?

–Sonic…– murmuró al viento para regresar su vista a la fiesta en donde sabía que él debería de estar.

0-0-0-0-0

Las horas pasaron para regresar a su habitación luego de una búsqueda infructuosa. Amy había buscado al erizo azul con ímpetu, sin éxito alguno de su paradero. Posiblemente aún siguiera evadiéndola. Amy abrió la puerta desganada para adentrarse a la misma y una vez adentro escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse y así dejar ver al erizo azul en la misma, quien ahora salía de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y unos cómodos pantalones tipo pants.

–¿Amy?– soltó Sonic de pronto al verla entrar a la habitación.

–¡Sonic!– exclamó con sonroje, desviándole la mirada sin poderlo evitar. Su torso desnudo y marcado abdomen la hacían sentir cosas que no sabía como manejar. –T-Te estuve buscando– balbuceó febril.

–Oh…– soltó, desviando su mirada –No me quede mucho tiempo en la fiesta– dijo rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza. Poco después de hablar con Shadow decidió que necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos –Fui a dar una vuelta por la playa para pensar y bueno, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo– explicó vagamente –Regrese antes a la habitación para quitarme toda la arena de encima.

–Claro, claro– asintió Amy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio de manera incómoda. Amy observó al erizo azul, sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta atragantándose con sus propias palabras. Intentaba decir el primer enunciado pero al ver su mirada desinteresada éste desaparecía de sus labios. Sentía la ansiedad acrecentando al exponerse ante él una vez más. No es como que no lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces antes, pero antes simplemente no le importaba la respuesta de Sonic, la cual generalmente era condescendiente para evitar lastimarla, rechazándola sutilmente; ¿Por qué ahora le era tan difícil volver a decir sus verdaderos sentimientos?

–Yo…– musitó Amy lanzando su mirada al suelo, sabiendo que si insistía en mirarlo de frente no podría expresarse –Yo…

–Creo que te debo una disculpa– habló Sonic al fin, interrumpiendo su vago enunciado. Sonic soltó un pesado suspiro, provocando que Amy elevara su mirada al acto, viéndolo con sorpresa –Por lo de hoy en la mañana– se explicó –Tienes razón, es mejor no complicar las cosas y dejarlo como está ¿no crees?

–¿Eh?...– soltó Amy para ver al erizo azul con un amago de sonrisa en su rostro. Sonic la vio fijamente para empezar a borrar aquella sonrisa y verla expectante –¡Quiero decir, claro!– asintió rápidamente, reaccionando a sus palabras –Es decir somos buenos amigos ¿no es cierto?– concordó Amy con una sonrisa forzada –No es necesario que pensemos mucho sobre lo que pasó o… como nos sentimos– soltó cabizbaja.

–Eso pensé yo también– acordó Sonic con un dejo de tristeza en su voz –Es decir, es más fácil de esta forma.

–Sí, claro…– asintió la eriza con una falsa mueca de alegría.

Sonic le regaló una amplia sonrisa, para mostrarle aquellos perlados dientes y una expresión gentil pintara su rostro. Amy sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a bañarse de un suave color carmín para ver embobada al erizo azul. Observó las gotas de agua aún recorrer su bien formado cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro del mismo y un trago pasado pasó por su garganta, intensificando su sonroje. Amy vio de reojo la cama que ahora compartirían trayendo recuerdos lascivos a su mente.

Sonic se quitó de aquella toalla que tenía en el cuello para terminar de secar los rastros de agua sobre su torso desnudo.

–Pensaba que podríamos buscar a los otros, parece que están por aquí– dijo para lanzar la toalla al cesto de ropa sucia –Tal vez habrá algo que podamos hacer para…

–S-Sabes– interrumpió Amy, captando la atención del erizo azul –No todo tiene que acabar– murmuró la eriza rosa, sintiendo su cuerpo ser abrumado por un intenso calor. Mantuvo su mirada a sus pies, sin poder ser capaz de enfrentar la mirada de Sonic –Quiero decir… para propósitos de esta misión hay cosas que aún tenemos que hacer– musitó jugando con sus manos nerviosa.

Amy escuchó su corazón latir en sus oídos mientras su rostro ardía intensamente sabiendo que su sonroje si antes no era notorio, ahora lo seria. Quedó a la espera de alguna negación por parte del erizo, como siempre había pasado. Elevó la mirada lentamente para observar al erizo azul con un sutil rubor en sus mejillas.

–Hablas de que…– habló Sonic para romper el silencio –Si hiciéramos algo, ¡y no digo que lo hagamos!– dijo apresurado para verla con nerviosismo –Pero si hiciéramos… cosas– murmuró Sonic sonrojándose intensamente –Siempre y cuando sea por la misión, no sería un problema ¿no es cierto?

–¡Sí!– exclamó Amy animada. Se acercó a él lentamente, acortando la distancia entre ambos y así regalarle una mirada seductora quedando frente a frente –Podemos hacer cosas como…– acalló para con gentileza tomar la mano del erizo azul, quien al sentir su tacto estremeció ante el mismo. Amy entrelazó lentamente sus dedos con los de él dejándose abrumar al sentir la calidez de su tacto una vez más, una sensación que su cuerpo parecía pedirle a gritos.

Sonic observó la mirada de ella perdida sobre su mano y como mordía su labio inferior de manera traviesa, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse ante su mirada juguetona y firme tacto. Sonic tragó pesado mientras sus ojos recorría el cuerpo de ella una vez más, sintiendo como la corta distancia entre ambos ahora parecía insufrible. La tomó de la cintura velozmente para así pegar su cuerpo contra el de ella, sorprendiéndola por la repentina acción de su parte.

–O abrazarnos…– murmuró Sonic en ronca voz y así envolverla lentamente entre sus brazos recorriendo sutilmente cada curva de su cuerpo, afirmando su agarre. Los ojos de ella se prendieron en los de él, para ver como su respiración se aceleraba sutilmente –O…

–Bésame– ordenó Amy con desespere.

Sonic le sonrió pícaramente para sujetar la parte posterior de su cabeza para así fundirse con ella en un beso. Deseaba fervientemente poder sólo dejarla ir como Shadow le había dicho, y lo haría, pero no hoy. Amy rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y así dejarse fundir en un beso silencioso… uno que parecía gritar todo lo que ambos se negaban a admitir.

* * *

**El capítulo 14 ya está en proceso y el final a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Así que lectores no se pierdan los últimos capítulos de esta historia, el cual tiene proyecta de ser 15 capítulos en total, pero veremos si no se alarga un poco más. Hasta entonces, su autora se despide, Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	14. ¿El Fin?

**¡Hola a todos! Gracias por los comentarios y bueno, hubo uno en particular que me llamó la atención. Me dijo este lector que por fin había conseguido desesperarlo con la actitud de ambos porque era una historia demasiado real! Jajajajaj y bueno, ese era el objetivo, sé que el va y viene de la relación de ellos puede ser tedioso pero así son las relaciones, más complicadas de lo que nos gustaría. Aún así, para los que consideran que la relación es tediosa y aún así han seguido conmigo hasta los últimos capítulos ¡les agradezco muchísimo! Así que sin más los dejo con el capítulo 14, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 14: ¿El Fin?

Yacía recostado sobre aquella baranda adornada con bellas luces para darle otro profundo trago a la tercera copa de champaña en los últimos 10 minutos. Silver mantenía su vista fija en las olas que rompían a la distancia mientras la música sonaba a sus espaldas junto a un distantes voces en lo que se le asemejaba amenas conversaciones. Soltó un pesado suspiro; ahora entendía a Sonic y la razón por la cual había preferido callar ante sus sentimientos hacia Amy.

–Hola…– escuchó a sus espaldas para así voltear a ver a la felina quien ahora lo miraba con cierta vergüenza.

–¡B-Blaze!– balbuceó nervioso –¡Hola!– soltó dejándose consumir por el pánico.

–¿Puedo acompañarte?– pidió la felina.

–¡Claro!– asintió para hacerse lentamente a un lado, y darle un espacio para posicionarse a su lado.

La vio recostarse sobre la baranda de metal, y así como él, fijar su vista al horizonte. Silver la imitó para permanecer en silencio a su lado, lo cual no era algo extraño, pues ambos compartían muchos silencios, pero este en particular se sentía más pesado que cualquier otro.

–Escucha– rompió Silver la tensión –Por lo de antes, yo… lo lamento.

–¿Por qué?– inquirió estoica la felina.

–Ammm…– murmuró Silver arqueando una ceja, no imaginaba que tendría que darle una explicación a su disculpa –Pues, por lo que dije, es decir no quise…

–¿Te arrepientes?

–¡No me refiero a eso!– corrigió velozmente –Es… bueno, por hacerte sentir incómoda– susurró desviándole la mirada. Silver se apoyó nuevamente en la baranda perdiendo su vista en el horizonte para de pronto sentir la mirada de ella sobre él y así verla de reojo por un momento; parecía que ella aún yacía expectante a sus palabras, a diferencia de su reacción momentos atrás –No te preocupes– soltó con una sonrisa –Nunca espere que me correspondieras o algo por el estilo– habló un tanto animado –Sólo necesitaba que supieras como me siento… lo mucho que me gustabas– completó con un dejo de dulzura en su voz.

–¿Por qué?– inquirió la gata –¿Cómo puedes gustar de alguien como yo?– preguntó desviando su mirada a un lado.

–Eso es lo divertido del amor– dijo Silver para verla al fin –No es cómo que haya una razón para enamorarte de alguien, simplemente pasa– habló jovial. Blaze no pareció conforme con su respuesta, pues un sutil mohín de molestia se marcó en su rostro.

–¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?– insistió la felina.

–Mmm…– murmuró Silver pensativo –Creo que fue el día que descubrí que no te gustaba el agua– respondió al fin con una amplia sonrisa.

–¿Cómo eso podría hacer que alguien te guste?– cuestionó Blaze con un dejo de molestia en su voz –Es un defecto, no una cualidad de la cual enamorarse– puntualizó irritada.

–¡Ese es el asunto!– dijo Silver con emoción –Cuando me lo confesaste fue la primera vez que pude ver una emoción real en tu rostro. Recuerdo que reí divertido al escuchar tu confesión y me viste con la misma expresión de enojo que tienes ahora– relató esbozando una amplia sonrisa –Luego, tus mejillas se sonrojaron sutilmente y una expresión de nerviosismo te invadió al no poder mantener la típica postura inmutable que siempre tienes y pensé: wow… en serio se ve hermosa cuando se avergüenza– confesó ruborizándose por sus palabras. –Después de eso, puse atención a cada pequeño detalle que hacías, a cada pequeña emoción que dejabas salir y empecé a admirarte por quien eras y bueno… no sé… heme aquí.

Silver vio las mejillas de la felina sonrojarse intensamente sin poder sostenerle la mirada, obligándolo a sonreír. Eso había sido lo que lo había cautivado en primer lugar y se sentía afortunado de volver a presenciarlo una vez más. Silver observó a la luna brillar en lo alto sintiendo una sensación de calidez que no pensó que podría disfrutar; al final aquella confesión había hecho un poco más que liberarlo.

–¿Tienes una idea de lo que sería tu vida si estuviéramos juntos?– inquirió la felina de pronto, provocando que él la viera de reojo –No podrías hacer lo que te apetezca, tendrías que siempre regirte a un código de conducta muy estricto y también cuidar día y noche a las _Sol Emeralds_. Toda tu vida cambiaría para meterte en un mundo frío e inclemente– murmuró Blaze para así verlo con severidad –Aún sabiendo eso ¿Estarías dispuesto a estar a mi lado como mi pareja?

Silver la vio perplejo por lo que sus palabras parecían querer transmitir, ¿acaso estaba diciéndole que aceptaba sus sentimientos? Y si era así ¿significaba que ella sentía lo mismo?

–E-Espera– balbuceó Silver con nerviosismo –¿Quieres decirme que tú sientes…. Es decir…– silenció para que la felina asintiera febrilmente con la cabeza, sin poder verlo a los ojos. Silver abrió sus ojos de para en par sintiendo un rubor cubrir sus mejillas incandecentemente –¡¿Desde cuándo?!– preguntó confundido. Esta listo para un rechazo, no para algo más.

–Recuerdo que un día me narraste una de los muchos libros que lees– respondió a baja voz –Y relataste tu punto de vista político social sobre el mismo, uno que yo no compartí– explicó –Y me viste intensamente por varios segundos…– acalló para traer a su mente una vez más aquella mirada que le había robado el aliento sin que él se percatara –Y luego argumentaste tan bien tu punto de vista que no pude hacer nada más que aceptarlo– completó. –Aunque jamás lo pensé mucho, es decir… sobre nosotros– murmuró Blaze sonrojándose intensamente –Hasta que Amy lo sacó a colación en una conversación– dijo para recordar las palabras de la eriza rosa: – "_Ustedes pasan tanto tiempo juntos y se ven tan bien juntos… como de esas parejas de cuentos de hadas_"

–Blaze…– soltó Silver en susurro para suavizar su mirada, a lo que ella insistió en desviarle la misma volteándole la cara. Aunque ella sintiera algo por él, parecía que no sería fácil sacarla de la coraza en la que yacía sumergida.

–¿Qué se supone que se haga ahora?– preguntó la felina con un nerviosismo.

–Tendremos una cita– respondió Silver colocando su mano sobre la de ella, provocando que la felina lo volteara a ver al acto, con sus mejillas sonrosadas –Esa es la forma en que dos personas saben si se gustan realmente, si son compatibles como pareja– explicó.

Blaze desvió su mirada a la mano de él, la cual sostenía con delicadeza la suya. En otro momento de su vida hubiera cubierto en flamas su mano con tal de conseguir distancia, y aunque sentía como un calor abrumante la cubría, por primera vez no quiso prender en llamas nada.

–D-De acuerdo…– asintió febril la felina.

–Mañana– habló Silver con emoción para tomarla con delicadeza, obligándola a verlo al fin –Mañana desayunaremos juntos.

Blaze lo observó con asombro y sin poder emitir palabra alguna asentir lentamente con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Posiblemente porque era la primera vez en mucho años que realmente se sentía emocionada por experimentar algo que sabía que la retaría como princesa y en especial como mujer… y le encantaba.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, sintiendo el suave latir de su corazón retumbar en su oreja. Amy subió la mirada para ver al erizo azul dormir plácidamente. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y así admirarlo en silencio. Cerró sus ojos para recordar el cálido beso por el cual suplicó la noche anterior, uno lleno de una pasión desbordante. Recordó como en algún momento ambos cayeron sobre aquella cama para que ella esperara con impaciencia lo que procedería, pero en lugar de otro beso apasionado, él de pronto se detuvo. La observó con una mirada llena de deseo y una respiración agitada, y sin dar explicaciones acaricio su rostro con ternura y sin previo aviso decirle: "_Quiero dormir contigo en mis brazos… nada más_" Amy sintió su corazón fuertemente para así asentir en silencio. Permanecieron abrazados uno junto al otro, en completo silencio hasta que el sueño logró vencerla.

Amy lo observó nuevamente para así lentamente librarse de su agarre. Sonic se acomodó nuevamente para abrazar con fuerza una de las almohadas a su alrededor, tomando el lugar de ella. Amy le sonrió dulcemente para así besar su frente con dulzura.

–Regresaré pronto…– le susurró casi inaudible.

Amy se puso en pie y así dirigirse a la puerta, no sin antes verlo una vez más. Blaze había tenido razón, tal vez, tan sólo tal vez, esa relación aún merecía una última oportunidad.

Caminó por el pasillo con una gran sonrisa, no podía evitarlo. Se dirigía al restaurante del _Ressort_, para conseguir el desayuno de ambos; lo sorprendería con un desayuno en la cama y por fin hablarían de lo acontecido ayer; le diría que no estaba de acuerdo con su premisa de dejarlo todo atrás. Ese último pensamiento detuvo su feliz marcha .

–"_Tienes razón, es mejor no complicar las cosas y dejarlo como está ¿no crees?"– _recordó con amargura. ¿Acaso él ya se había rendido? Amy apretó sus puños con fuerza para lanzar una mirada decidida. –No importa– soltó decidida –No volveré a cometer el mismo error, esta vez no me daré por vencida tan fácil.

Hace 3 años había dejado en sus manos el curso de su relación y era obvio que esa había sido una terrible idea, aún recordaba la conversación con Rouge:

–_Él pensó que no lo querías de regreso, él quiso verte muchas veces, pero…_

–_¡Nunca llegó!– interrumpió Amy dolida._

–_Pues…– musitó Rouge –Tú tampoco fuiste por él– puntualizó._

En ese momento pensó que dejar que Sonic luchara solo había parecido la mejor de las ideas, pero ahora entendía que tal vez había sido aquello que había condenado su relación. No estaba segura que si él sería capaz de luchar por ella, pero debería de intentarlo. Tal como Blaze lo había dicho, no quería quedarse con el ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí…?

Siguió su camino cuando de repente el lugar se sacudió sutilmente. Amy se detuvo al acto para ver como las lámparas colgantes se sacudían a compas. Parecía que un temblor había llegado hasta ellos. No le dio importancia para ver las puertas del restaurantes a unos cuantos metros y así seguir cuando un gran estruendo se escuchó y de repente todo se sacudió. Amy cayó al suelo para ver como las paredes empezaban a desquebrajarse y las luces parpadeaban de manera intermitente mientras escombros y adornos caían por doquier. Cubrió su cabeza con las manos para evitar que los escombros cayeran sobre ésta.

Amy escuchó el sonido de una explosión a sus espaldas, la cual sacudió todo para que la onda expansiva de la misma la llevara contra el extremo opuesto de la pared y de repente todo se volviera negro.

–_¡¿Estás bien?!_– pudo percibir un grito a la distancia junto a lo que era un incesante zumbido.

Amy abrió sus ojos con pesadez para que su mirada se viera borrosa; escuchó una voz familiar ahogada por el zumbido en sus oídos, y así una mirada dorada se topó con sus ojos desorbitados. Amy sintió su cabeza palpitar mientras los sonidos ausentes por el persistente zumbido empezaban a aclararse lentamente. _–¡Amy!–_ llamó la felina para tomarla de los hombros, obligándola a verla. La gata tenía pequeñas cortaduras en su rostros, ahora con los rastros de sangre seca; parecía que ella no había sido la única en salir lastimada.

–¡Amy Rose!– llamó Blaze con urgencia –¡¿Dime si estás bien?!

–Umm…– murmuró apenas la eriza para intentar sentarse –Sí…– logró expresar al fin.

–¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!– ordenó Blaze para ver a sus alrededores. Un pasillo colapsado frente a ellas y a su derecha los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un restaurante, a penas manteniéndose en pie. –¿Puedes caminar?– preguntó mientras la eriza palpaba su cabeza al sentir una constante palpitación en la parte posterior de su cabeza y toparse así con una herida que ahora había manchado su guante de color carmín.

–E-Eso creo– respondió para ponerse en pie algo tambaleante.

Amy observó los alrededores y así comprender qué había estado en medio de una explosión, algo a lo cual se había desacostumbrado luego de haber dejado la compañía de Sonic y sus viejo amigos –Eggman…– murmuró Amy para fruncir el ceño.

–¡Sí!– asintió la gata para tomar del brazo de Amy incitándola a caminar –¡Él y su invitado utilizaron este lugar para sacar un extraño robot que apareció de la nada sobre el mar!–

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamó la eriza para soltarse de su agarre. Deteniéndose.

–Sí, Silver y Sonic están allá en este momento– explicó.

–¡Pero Sonic no puede nadar!– reveló Amy consternada.

–Y mis poderes no tienen efecto cerca del agua– apoyó la felina con un dejo de molestia en su voz –Eggman eligió este lugar para tener una ventaja considerable.

–¡Debo de ayudarlo, debo de…

Amy silenció al sentir el piso moverse a sus pies, pero esta vez no era causa de Eggman o de algún temblor, esta vez era ella. Se recostó sobre una pared sintiendo todo darle vueltas mientras un intenso dolor de cabeza empezaba a anular sus sentidos poco a poco. El golpe recibido le había afectado más de lo que le gustaría y no estaba en condiciones de caminar sola, mucho menos de combatir.

–Por ahora debo de ponerte a salvo– insistió Blaze para tomar de su brazo colocándolo alrededor de su cuello y ayudarla a caminar –Le prometí a Sonic que te llevaría lejos de todo esto.

–Pero es nuestra misión, nosotros…

–Tus amigos ya están aquí ayudándolo– cortó Blaze al recordar al erizo negro, zorro y murciélaga que habían aparecido de la nada después del primer temblor –Por ahora, lo único que puedes hacer es no hacer más pesada su tarea.

Amy asintió desganada. Por mucho que quisiera ayudar en este momento con suerte podía ayudarse a ella misma. Vio de reojo a la felina, que al igual que ella tenía moretones y rasguños sobre diversas partes de su cuerpo.

–¿Tú estás bien?– preguntó Amy. Blaze la vio de reojo a ver con un claro mohín de molestia; estremeciéndose bajo su mirada.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?– soltó de pronto.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¡Sobre Eggman y su plan de conquistar el mundo!– explotó la princesa para voltearla a ver sulfurosa.

–Amm…– murmuró Amy guardando silencio. Ahora que lo pensaba no estaba muy segura por qué Tails y los demás no habían hablado con ella y explicado la situación. –No pensamos que nos creerías– respondió al fin –Es decir, se volvió una gran influencia dentro de _Cristal Empire_.

–¡Aún así, debieron intentarlo!– se quejó sulfurosa.

–¿Nos hubieras creído?

Blaze desvió la mirada. Aún recordaba cuando Eggman había llegado con ella para hablarle de la infiltración de Sonic y Amy en un intento de robarle sus preciosas _Sol_ _Emeralds_ y como ella creyó en ello ciegamente. Si Sonic y Amy o cualquier otro hubiera planteado una idea absurda como que Eggman complotaba un plan para conquistar al mundo, seguramente hubiera considerado que era una confabulación para robarle.

–Tal vez…– alcanzó a decir.

–Bueno, por eso es que decidimos hacer este loco plan– se excusó Amy.

Blaze no podía negar su lógica. Observó de reojo a la eriza prestando atención al anillo en forma de rosa que aún adornaba su dedo para así subir la mirada al rostro de la eriza, el cual mantenía aquella expresión de fatiga en éste.

–¿Por eso te casaste con Sonic?– inquirió Blaze de pronto, captando la atención de Amy. Una cosa era ver de infiltrarse otra era casarse con alguien, y ella sabía de primera mano que los papeles de matrimonio entere ellos dos eran reales, pues lo había verificado –¿Cuál era su relación antes de todo esto?– preguntó curiosa.

–Oh…– murmuró Amy cabizbaja –Sonic y yo… bueno…– silenció para así soltar un pesado suspiro –Sonic y yo no nos habíamos hablado en los últimos tres años antes de que todo esto sucediera– confesó.

–¿Por qué?– cuestionó arqueando una ceja, intrigada.

–Tuvimos una ruptura y no quedamos en los mejores términos, si sabes a qué me refiero.

–¡Por eso es que actuaban tan raro!– soltó cual epifanía.

–Sí…– murmuró Amy desviándole la mirada.

–Ahora la conversación de ayer tiene sentido– dijo la gata para ver la expresión cabizbaja de la eriza. –Lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir todo esto en silencio– habló Blaze con cierto dejo de culpa en su voz, aunque no sabía por qué; tal vez porque no imaginaba lo difícil que debía de ser convivir con un viejo amor bajo el mismo techo pretendiendo sentir algo que no sentían o tal vez, por las emociones que habían florecido bajo aquella mentira elaborada –Sobre mi consejo de ayer…– continuó Blaze –Aún creo que si realmente lo amas y si él siente lo mismo que tú, que creo que así es, considero que no debes de renunciar a él.

Amy la volteó a ver para esbozarle una amplia sonrisa ante sus palabras, borrando cualquier rastro de fatiga o dolor –Yo también lo creo– musitó para que sus mejillas se ruborizaran suavemente. Blaze se contagió de su espíritu para devolverle la sonrisa. A veces se sorprendía de lo cálida que Amy podía volverse, abriéndose cual flor tocada por los primeros rayos de sol de un día de primavera. Posiblemente ese era el poder del amor que tanto Silver le había dicho aquella mañana antes de ser interrumpidos por Eggman.

Amy y Blaze salieron de lo que alguna vez fue un resort exclusivo y elegante para ver las ruinas detrás de ella. Ambas fijaron su vista a la distancia donde podía verse la última arma de Eggman y pequeñas explosiones sobre ésta maquinaria. Amy agudizó su vista para poder distinguir un halo de luz azul ir y venir. Era Sonic. Odiaba ese momento en las batallas, en donde ella debería de esperar a que su héroe lograra vencer al villano y regresar a su lado. Se soltó de Blaze para dar un par de pasos adelante con su vista en él para de repente verlo caer abruptamente gracias a un golpe de la maquina y así caer al agua.

–¡SONIC!– exclamó con horror y sin pensarlo correr hacia él escuchando a Blaze clamar su nombre.

Tal vez no pudiera luchar contra el robot, pero bien podía nadar y evitar que algo malo le pasara. Sintió su cabeza empezar a palpitar fuertemente y el aire faltarle; sus piernas flaquearon para así caer de bruces sobre la tierra. Su vista empezó a apagarse lentamente buscando con desespere al erizo azul en el campo de batalla que cada vez empezaba a verse más y más borroso.

–¡Amy!– llamó Blaze llegando a ella, bloqueando su vista.

Amy sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, no quería pensar en perderlo, no después de todo lo que le había costado recuperarlo –Ayu… ayúdalo…– murmuró con dificultad sintiendo el dolor de cabeza apagando todo a su alrededor y de repente, todo apagarse.

0-0-0-0-0

Los estados de conciencia iban y venían. Recordaba abrir los ojos para ver a la felina hablando con alguien muy preocupada y luego nada ¿Acaso había visto a Shadow en un intento de hacerla reaccionar? ¿Acaso Tails había llegado a ayudarla?

Luces rojas y azules que brillaban golpearon su mente para luego una mirada conocida toparse con sus ojos, era él, era Sonic… y luego todo se borró en un hermoso sueño. Soñó con ellos, con un futuro juntos y cómo hubiese sido todo sin en aquel día ella no hubiese tomado esa decisión. Serían compañeros de aventuras y misiones para salvar al mundo; tendrían tontas peleas para luego reconciliarse con una vaga disculpa y un dulce beso; disfrutarían de una tarde soleada en silencio sólo gozando con la compañía del otro y tal vez… una boda real con un anillo real.

–_Todo estará bien Ames…_ – escuchó su voz en la distancia. Era su voz.

Amy abrió sus ojos lentamente para escuchar un _bip_ incesante. Focalizó su mirada para ver una máquina que medía sus signos vitales y así percatarse de las sabanas y paredes blancas a su alrededor. Observó que yacía sobre una pequeña cama y a su lado un pequeño ramos de rosas blancas en un florero sobre una mesa de noche.

–¿Un hospital?– se dijo para sentarse con esfuerzo y palpar su cabeza, la cual yacía vendada. Parecía que su golpe había sido más severo de lo que imaginó.

Amy escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse para reconocer a Shadow y Rouge entrar a la misma mientras mantenían lo que parecía ser una acalorada discusión.

–¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle eso a Sonic?!– reclamó la murciélaga.

–¿Querías que le dijera que siguiera esperando por algo que tal vez jamás pasaría?– se defendió el erizo negro.

–¡Sí, ella lo ama y por tu culpa ahora….– Rouge calló al ver a Amy sentada sobre la cama prestándoles atención atentamente. –¡Amy!– exclamó para correr hacia ella con una amplía sonrisa –¡Por fin despertaste!

–Amm… sí– asintió Amy para dirigir su mirada al erizo negro, casi como esperando el resto de la conversación.

–Tenías a todos muy preocupados– habló Shadow al fin al sentir la mirada insistente sobre él.

–Sí, sí– asintió Rouge –Estuviste durmiendo casi una semana.

–¡¿Una semana?!– soltó Amy obviando cualquier conversación previa.

–Te lastimaste gravemente la cabeza– expuso Rouge. –Todos estábamos preocupados… en especial Sonic– murmuró con una sonrisa pícara.

–Sonic…– repitió recordando la caída en el agua y la pelea con Eggman –¡¿Cómo está él?!– preguntó consternada. –¡¿Qué pasó con Eggman y la pelea y…

–Ganamos– interrumpió Shadow secamente –Como siempre– dijo arrogante –Y por el _faker_ de tu novio no te preocupes, salió sin heridas importantes de la pelea… a diferencia tuya.

–Pero el agua… es decir…

–Eggman nos lo hizo cansado– habló Rouge para clarificar la vaga respuesta del erizo negro –Pero íbamos preparados, y aunque no fue fácil Tails logró develar el código de la base lunar y así frustrar sus planes– explicó –Y cuando se percató de eso sacó este robot para atacarnos en desventaja, pero Shadow atacó antes que pudiera destruir el resort snob donde se hospedaban, aunque aún así hubieron varios heridos.

–Atacó antes de lo previsto– se excusó el erizo negro con un mohín de molestia.

–En fin, lo demás fue como las viejas batallas– concluyó Rouge alzando los hombros al aire –Con el mismo final– dijo con una sonrisa.

–Entonces todos están bien– dijo Amy suspirando con alivio. –Me alegra saberlo.

–Y sabes…– continuó Rouge –Sonic ha venido a verte todos los días desde que estás aquí– reveló para dirigir su mirada a las flores blancas a la par de su cama. Amy siguió su mirada para ver a las flores a medio florecer –Estoy segura que no tardara en venir– dijo con una suelta sonrisa. Amy vio los diferente aparatos sobre ella para así arrancarlos sin cuidado. –¡¿Qué haces?!– exclamó Rouge alarmada.

–No puedo esperar más– explicó Amy –Iré a buscarlo– dijo decidida.

–P-Pero, tu cabeza, deberías de…– Shadow colocó una mano sobre su hombro para hacerla callar y así verlo de reojo, entendiendo su silenciosa mirada. Rouge soltó un suspiro pesado, conociendo a Amy no habría nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla, era una de las cualidades que sabía que Sonic adoraba de ella –Bien, te ayudaré.

Corrió a toda prisa por el hospital, según Rouge él estaba en camino cuando le había hablado hace unos 15 minutos, para ese momento él debería de estar por llegar en cualquier momento. Amy le diría lo que sentí por fin y esta vez no le importaría su pensar o reaccionar.

Llegó a la puerta de la hospital vistiendo aún una blusa blanca suelta y un par de pantalones del mismo color junto con una pantuflas que la delataban como interna, pero logró evadir la seguridad sin problemas, después de tantas bases de Eggman, eso ya era un juego de niños para ella.

Amy salió a los jardines del hospital para así ver a la distancia a Sonic. Esbozó una gran sonrisa para correr hacia él, quien aún no se percataba se su presencia, siguió su carrera hasta que vio algo que la hizo detenerse. Era Sally, quien conversaba con él amenamente mientras él le entrega un ramo de flores.

–Sonic…– murmuró.

* * *

**Queda un último capítulo mis lectores y las cosas no siempre son como aparentan. Esta historia aún tiene un último capítulo que contar; así que no se pierdan el capítulo final: Tú y yo. Hasta entonces.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	15. Tú y Yo

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero rehice el capítulo unas 7 veces ya que terminaba sin encantarte, pero fin creo que logre lo que quería. Así que sin más que decir, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Tú y yo

Iba camino al hospital con aquel ramo de flores en su mano para colocarlas en su habitación y remplazar las últimas que había dejado hace apenas dos días. Sonic soltó un pesado suspiro admirando el ramo de rosas blancas, aún recordaba cuando había abierto los ojos aquella mañana para no verla a su lado. Recordó la explosión que el loco invento de Eggman había causado y cómo estuvo a punto de dejarlo con tal de encontrarla, al menos hasta que Silver le dijo que Blaze se encargaría.

Recordó que al la batalla terminar corrió para ir a su encuentro, sorprendiéndose al verla. Amy yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Blaze mientras ella ordenaba una ambulancia con urgencia. Sonic se la arrebató de las manos para verla con desespere gritando su nombre para que ella entreabriera los ojos y sin más, sonreírle dulcemente para luego desvanecerse. Si hubiera podido hacer pagar a Eggman y Scourge por el incidente lo hubiera hecho, pero las autoridades ya se encargaban de ellos.

Para ese momento Amy llevaba una semana en el hospital y durante todo ese tiempo él se había quedado a su lado hablando durante las cortas horas de visita, esperando que despertara pronto, a lo cual los doctores le dijeron que sería en cualquier momento.

–¿Pero cuándo?– murmuró Sonic para alzar su vista al cielo con preocupación, deteniendo su marcha.

–¿Sonic?– escuchó decir de pronto para así regresar su vista y ver a un rostro familiar.

–¿Sally?– llamó con asombro al verla llegar al hospital al mismo tiempo –¿Qué haces aquí?– inquirió alzando una ceja.

–Supe lo de Amy– murmuró la ardilla con un dejo de genuina preocupación en su voz –Yo…– murmuró desviando la mirada un tanto incómoda –Quise venir antes, pero no sabía cómo.

–Estoy seguro que le gustara verte por aquí– habló el erizo azul con una amplia sonrisa.

–Sí– murmuró con cierto desánimo para así darle una mirada febril mientras un mohín de curiosidad se plasmaba en su rostro –Y dime…– continuó –Tú y ella aún…

–Sí– respondió tan rápido que no le permitió terminar la pregunta. Sally acalló viéndolo con asombro.

Sonic le desvió la mirada, no sabía por qué había dicho eso, si la verdad era que ahora que la misión estaba concluida y no tenían por qué seguir juntos.

–Entiendo– continuó la ardilla soltando un suspiro pesado –De alguna manera siempre supe que terminarían juntos– murmuró Sally con una sombra de sonrisa –Aunque me convencí muchas veces que no sería así– explicó para pintar una triste sonrisa sobre sus labios y verlo con tristeza –Espero que todo salga bien esta vez.

Sonic abrió sus ojos de par en par al notar el mohín de tristeza cubierto por una falsa sonrisa; después de todo Sally lo único que había querido era una oportunidad para estar juntos, una que jamás le concedió, posiblemente porque nunca había superado a Amy del todo.

–Escucha– habló Sonic a suave voz –Lamento mucho todo esto Sally, nunca quise lastimarte, yo no…

–No te preocupes– cortó ella con calidez –Estaré bien, como siempre– le dijo con una mirada dulce y un tono decidido de voz. Sonic le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose aliviado por sus palabras –Ahora me preocupa un poco más mi amiga… si es que aún me considera así– río nerviosamente; después de todo ella se había involucrado con su ex pareja.

–Es Amy, si alguien tiene una sorprendente capacidad de perdonar es ella– explicó Sonic –Créeme lo sé.

–Aún así– murmuró para ver el gran edificio blanco, soltando un pesado suspiro –Me siento mal de no traerle nada… ya es bastante malo no haber venido antes.

–Oh…– murmuró Sonic para ver el ramo de flores en su mano –Entonces entrégale estas– dijo para dárselo –Yo creo que he traído demasiadas– explicó con una amplía sonrisa.

–¡Muchas gracias!– habló Sally para recibirlo con entusiasmo.

–Sonic…– escucharon captando la atención de ambos y ver a Amy parada a la distancia.

–¿Amy?– inquirió Sonic arqueando una ceja –¡¿Amy?!– llamó para correr hacia ella, mientras ella lo observaba con desánimo. –¡¿Qué haces afuera?!– inquirió para inspeccionarla con la mirada y revisar que estuviera bien.

–Yo…– murmuró la eriza rosa para ver a Sally detrás del erizo, observándola con el mismo asombro que él tenía, para luego dirigir su mirada al ramo de rosas que ella sostenía, mirada que Sally le siguió.

–¡N-No es lo que crees!– aclaró la ardilla velozmente, para que Sonic la volteara a ver confundido por sus palabras –¡Estás son para ti!– dijo Sally para estirar el ramo –Bueno, realmente de parte de Sonic, pero me las dio para dártelas– explicó un tanto apenada –Aunque no pensé que te las daría en estas circunstancias.

–¿Eh?– exclamó Amy para ver las rosas frente a ellas y dirigir su vista al erizo que le desvió la mirada, sonrojándose.

–Sally, tengo una idea– habló Sonic de pronto, captando la atención de ambas –Por qué no vas a poner las flores en agua, nosotros te alcanzaremos– comandó para que el erizo con una mirada de suplica.

–Ah… claro– asintió la ardilla, entendiendo que Sonic deseaba hablar a solas con la eriza.

Sally se despidió con una sonrisa para así empezar la caminata hacia el centro de salud. Sonic soltó un suave suspiro y luego dirigir su mirada a la eriza, frunciendo el ceño en forma de desaprobación.

–¿Qué haces acá afuera en ese estado?– preguntó intentando contener su enojo.

–¿Esto?– dijo Amy para tocar la venda que vendaba parcialmente su cabeza –No es tan grave como…

–¡Estuviste en coma durante una semana, no me digas que no es nada grave!– explotó al fin.

–Supongo que he perdido la costumbre de las pelas con Eggman– habló juguetona para que él endureciera su mirada, dándole a entender que a él no le parecía divertido. –¡Pero ya me siento mejor!– soltó apresuradamente con una risa nerviosa, para observar el semblante serio del erizo azul –No tienes porque preocuparte, yo…–. Amy silenció al sentir como él la abraza de pronto hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello. Sus brazos rodearon su pequeño cuerpo lentamente, sintiendo su cálida respiración rosar su piel, estremeciéndose ante su tacto.

–¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupado que estaba?– murmuró Sonic en suave voz, con miedo a que ésta se rompiera en cualquier momento.

Amy esbozó una dulce sonrisa para abrazarlo de regreso cerrando sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo como la presencia de él la envolvía completamente.

–Lo lamento– musitó Amy con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios –No quería hacerte preocupar– dijo para que él intensificara su abrazo. Amy sintió su corazón palpitar velozmente sintiéndose en casa nuevamente. Era el momento, debía de decirle lo que sentía. –Sonic…– habló nuevamente para aspirar profundamente, armándose de valor –Yo quiero…

–¡Amy!– escucharon decir de pronto a sus espaldas, rompiendo el abrazo entre ambos. Sonic tomó distancia de ella velozmente, dirigiendo su mirada a la causante de su interrupción –¡¿Amy qué crees que haces?!– regañó la felina llegando hacia ella.

–¿Blaze?– dijo arqueando una ceja al verla llegar.

–Sonic, ¿esta fue idea tuya?– reprochó la felina para ver al erizo azul.

–¡No, claro que no!– negó velozmente –De hecho estaba diciéndole a Amy que era momento de regresar, ¿no es cierto?– indicó con aquella sonrisa divertida.

–Sí, pero…

–Entonces andando– ordenó Blaze frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia.

–¿Podrías darnos un minuto para…

–¡No deberías de estar fuera de la cama!– retomó la princesa viéndola sulfurosa –¡¿Tienes una idea de lo peligroso que esto puede ser si vuelves a sobre esforzarte?!– regañó.

–Andando Amy– consintió Sonic –Blaze tiene razón.

–Lo sé, pero yo nece…

–Lo harás adentro– comandó Blaze tomando su muñeca obligándola a caminar. Amy volteó a ver al erizo quien le sonrió divertido alzando los hombros indicándole que no había nada que pudiese hacerse.

Amy caminó casi en contra de su voluntad mientras Blaze le hablaba sobre lo imprudente que había sido al irse de esa forma del hospital, a lo cual ella no le quiso prestar mucha atención, no es como que quisiera escaparse del hospital, sólo quería hablar con Sonic y ahora no podía hacerlo.

Llegaron a su habitación donde Silver parecía darles una reprimenda a Rouge y Shadow por haberla dejado salir sin hablar con un doctor primero. Shadow alzó los hombros en señal de desinterés mientras Rouge bromea con él divertida, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

–¡Esto es serio!– exclamó Silver sin percatarse de la presencia de ellas –¡Si algo le pasara Sonic…– Blaze carraspeó su garganta provocando que Silver acallara para voltearlas a ver, borrando cualquier señal de molestia –¡Blaze, Amy!– llamó.

–La encontré– dijo para adentrarla a la habitación.

–¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!– exclamó Silver para verla con reproche.

–Sólo necesitaba hablar con Sonic– contestó con un dejo de obvia molestia en su voz por los constantes regaños.

–Aún así– se involucró Blaze –Todos estaban realmente preocupados por tu condición.

–En especial Blaze– habló Silver con una media sonrisa para que la felina abriera los ojos de golpe volteándolo a ver con un intenso sonroje –Ella fue quien costeó todo el tratamiento médico que recibiste– explicó el erizo plateado.

–¡E-Era lo menos que podía hacer por toda su ayuda!– se excusó con su rostro rojo cual esmeralda para dirigir su mirada a sus pies.

Amy la vio con asombro para borrar su expresión molesta y sonreírle cálidamente. No había pensando en las consecuencias en otros de su pequeña aventura; ella sabía que para Rouge o Shadow hacer algo como eso no estaría fuera de la norma, después de todo terminar heridos en una batalla con Eggman no era algo anormal, mucho menos salir convaleciente para continuar con el día a día. Aunque no esperaba que alguien de la realeza pudiera entenderlo.

Silver llegó junto a la felina para colocar su brazo alrededor de su hombros y abrazarla suavemente hacia él, para que ella se tensara al acto.

–No hay nada de que avergonzarse, después de todo tienes un corazón más grande de lo que aparentas– halagó con una amplía sonrisa para que ella se sonrojara con más fuerza e intentara soltarse de su agarre con una falsa molestia por sus dulces palabras.

–Están juntos…– murmuró Amy ampliando su sonrisa con emoción.

Blaze la vio abochornada, desviándole la mirada al acto sin podérsela sostener; por su parte Silver río un tanto nervioso para que ella ampliara su sonrisa.

–La hora de visita está a punto de terminar– escucharon decir, interrumpiendo la charla entre ellos dejando ver a una enfermera. –La paciente necesita descansar.

–Es cierto– asintió Blaze todavía con gran sonroje –Andando – ordenó tomando la mano de Silver y sacándola casi arrastras de la habitación, huyendo de las miradas curiosas.

–P-Pero Blaze…– intentó hablar el erizo plateado para voltear a ver a Amy, quien le sonrió divertida.

Silver se despidió con silencioso ademan de mano saliendo por completo de la habitación.

–Nosotros también nos iremos, le diremos a los otros que te encuentras bien– habló Rouge, seguida por Shadow.

–No te exijas de más– aconsejó el erizo negro para salir de la habitación.

–Hasta pronto– se despidió Amy soltando un pesado suspiro. Había sido un despertar con bastante movimiento, incluso para ella.

–Hey, Ames– escuchó para ver a Sonic en la entrada de su habitación con un aura algo desanimada. Por fin estaban solos.

–¡Sonic!– exclamó con gran alegría.

–Quería darte algo antes de irme– habló esbozándole una sonrisa un tanto apagada.

–¿Algo?– repitió Amy curiosa –¿Un regalo?– preguntó sin reparo.

–Podría decirse– asintió divertido para caminar hasta ella y entregarle un folder con diversas hojas.

–¿Qué es esto?– preguntó Amy sin entender para abrir el folder y así leer el encabezado de aquellas hojas: "Papeles de Divorcio". Una opresión en su pecho se hizo sentir, sin saber por qué.

–Yo ya los firme– habló el erizo con un mohín gentil, uno que parecía encubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos –Sólo es que tú los firmes y será todo, podrás regresar a tu vida en la universidad.

–Mi vida en la…– silenció sintiendo como un nudo en su garganta se empezaba a formar, impidiéndole completar su enunciado. Por alguna razón no podía visualizar su antigua vida, una donde él no pertenecía.

Amy estrujó los papeles suavemente. Era lo que ambos tanto habían esperado, algo por lo cual habían luchado implacablemente y ahora que por fin lo tenía en sus manos, la sensación de una perdida más que de una ganancia se hacía sentir. Elevó su mirada para verlo con unos sumidos en tristeza.

–¿Es esto lo que tú quieres?– se atrevió a pregunta la eriza rosa. La preguntó pareció tomarlo por sorpresa, un el mohín de asombro se dejo ver a clara luz, sin emitir palabra alguna. Amy mordió suavemente su labio inferior, tenía que hablar con él ahora más que nunca –Sonic, quiero decirte…– empezó para que el erizo azul lo viera expectante. Sintió su corazón latir velozmente mientras una honda de calor envolvía su cuerpo –Quiero que sepas que…

–El tiempo de visita ha terminado– interrumpieron para ver a la enfermera entrar a la habitación. Sonic le sonrió cortésmente, dándole a entender que su conversación había terminado caminando hacia la salida.

–¡E-Espera!– llamó ella para que el erizo parara en seco –Es sobre esto, los papeles– habló de nuevo. Sonic la observó expectante, mientras ella sentía que sus corazón saldría por su boca –Yo no… yo no…– silenció para verlo a los ojos, mientras los suyo parecían a empezar a inundarse. No quería perderlo.

–¿Lapicero?– habló Sonic de pronto provocando que ella lo viera con sorpresa –No tienes uno, lo lamento– se explicó para sacar uno del bolsillo de su pantalón –Lo había olvidado– habló con una sombra de sonrisa para entregarle el bolígrafo.

–Bien, es hora de retirarse– insistió la enfermera sacándolo de la habitación.

–Hasta pronto…– se despidió cabizbaja.

–Pero…– musitó Amy observando la puerta cerrarse frente a ella sin poder retenerlo un momento más a su lado.

Lanzó su mirada a los papeles sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, uno que parecía acrecentar a cada momento de su ausencia.

0-0-0-0-0

Los días pasaron lentamente, y empezó a extrañar el despertar con él a su lado. Ya había pasado una semana desde su crudo despertar y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él durante ese tiempo, aún recordaba su última conversación:

–"_Lo lamento Ames, los Babylon Rouges están tramando algo y debemos salir de inmediato… ya sabes como es esto_"– le dijo en una llamada.

Luego de esa llamada no había podido contactarse con él o con nadie más de ser el caso. Seguramente en ese momento viajaban en alguna excitante aventura por mar o tal vez en un desierto distante.

–Tal vez en medio del amazona…– soñó Amy despierta para fantasear en lo que alguna vez fue su vida.

Mientras ellos vivían las más exóticas de las aventuras ellas estaba ahí, con cientos de tareas pendientes y libros polvorientos que leer. Amy sacó su celular para ver nuevamente la pantalla de su teléfono, en la espera de tener algún contacto con él, pero aún no había respuestas a sus múltiples llamadas perdidas.

Amy cerró sus ojos con pesadez para así dejarse caer sobre aquella banca de madera. Ya iba tarde a clases y aún no encontraba la energía para levantarse de su lugar y entrar a aquel edificio de ladrillos antiguos. Todo aquello ahora parecía sin propósito alguno.

–Hey Ames…– escuchó decir en suave susurro, alarmándose. Amy abrió sus ojos para ver a Sally parada a unos cuantos pasos de ella con una sonrisa apenada pintada sobre sus labios.

–Sally, hola– dijo un tanto sorprendida. La última vez que la había visto había sido en esa misma universidad, pero con un corazón roto y una impresión equivocada de su relación con Sonic –Tiempo sin vernos.

–Sí– asintió Sally tomar asiento a su lado, procurando mantener cierta distancia –Pensé que estarías con Sonic.

Amy le desvió la mirada, con una expresión dura e indescifrable. Ahora que ellos por fin podían divorciarse ella podría volver a intentar estar con él. Ya no tenía nada que se interpusiera entre ambos.

–Sé sobre su falso compromiso– murmuró Sally en suave voz, captando la mirada perdida de la eriza en un sobresalto –Una vez lo supe de repente todo cobró sentido– explicó con una triste sonrisa –Después de todo, nunca he visto a Sonic como alguien que fuese a estar con más de una mujer a la vez– dijo con un obvio dejo de dolor en voz.

–¡Lo lamento, no podía decirte!– se excusó la eriza velozmente –Tuvimos que hacerlo para…

–Una misión, lo sé– interrumpió Sally –También sé que él te dio los papeles de divorcio aquel día en el hospital.

La eriza rosa la vio anonadada por la información que ella ahora le confesaba. Aquella tarde en el hospital Sally no pudo entrar, no pudo animarse a hablarle nuevamente. Así que sólo se sentó en una sala de espera no muy lejos de la habitación de la eriza, pensando en qué le diría o si deseaba verla, al menos así era cuando de pronto vio a Sonic caminar por el pasillo. Ella esbozó una sonrisa para levantarse de su lugar con la intención de hablar hasta que un joven zorro de dos colas llegó a este él aprisa. Sally retrocedió un par de pasos, volviéndose invisible y observar entre las sombras. Observó como el zorro le entregaba unos papeles en su mano indicándole que era tiempo de terminar con todo, sin entender ella a qué se refería.

–Y que él ya los ha firmado– continuó la ardilla, provocando que Amy le desviara la mirada.

Sally recordaba vívidamente como el mohín de felicidad de Sonic se quebraba en dos al ver aquellos papeles, para que el zorro le dijera: –"_No puedes mantener una relación de esta forma Sonic, debes de dejarla ir"_– le dijo cual orden. Sonic asintió forzadamente y con velocidad tomar un lapicero y firmar sin pensarlo.

–Sí…– murmuró Amy sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta apretando sus puños con fuerza –Yo tengo que…– silenció para ver de reojo su mochila, en la cual yacían aquellos papeles que ahora no parecían más que atormentarla –Yo debo de…– mordió su labio inferior sintiendo como éste se ponía tembloroso, no podía ni completar aquella oración sin tener la necesidad de romperse a llorar.

–Pero no quieres, ¿no es cierto?– soltó Sally para dirigir su mirada al cielo. Amy la observó con sorpresa mientras ella mantenía aquella expresión apacible. –Porque tienes miedo de que si lo firmas ya no tendrás ninguna razón para seguir en contacto con él, y de nuevo quedaras en el olvido en la intrépida vida de Sonic, ¿verdad?– completó para voltearla a ver.

–¿Cómo sabes…

–No he sido tu mejor amiga en estos últimos años por nada– anticipó su pregunta –Además, sería algo que yo también pensaría– confesó con un dejo de vergüenza en su voz –Pero dime, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

–¿A qué te refieres?– inquirió Amy arqueando una ceja.

–Estar unidos por un ridículo contrato– se explicó –¿No preferirías que él te eligiera libremente?– preguntó provocando que la eriza abriera sus ojos de par en par –¿No es lo que todas queremos? Encontrar a alguien que no se vea forzado a estar con nosotras porque tiene que hacerlo, sino porque quiera hacerlo– murmuró con una triste sonrisa –Alguien que nos elija cada día… en los buenos y los peores…

Amy vio aquella triste sonrisa pintada sobre un mohín de nostalgia. Por un momento había olvidado el daño que ella había sufrido gracias a las decisiones que ambos habían tomado. Amy colocó su mano sobre la de ella, para que la ardilla la volteara a ver al acto, borrando cualquier rastro de desconsuelo en su mirada. Amy le sonrió sueltamente para apretar su mano un poco más fuerte

–Sí– asintió con la cabeza –Es lo que todos merecemos ¿no?– dijo la eriza con calidez –Un amor que no esté contractual, sino que sea libre de regresar a nosotros porque así lo decide.

Sally asintió con una sonrisa forzada mientras lágrimas traicioneras se asomaban sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos en un manto de nostalgia y tristeza.

–Gracias– dijo Amy para abrazarla suavemente, tomándola por sorpresa –Ahora sé que hacer– habló para consolar el llanto de aquel corazón roto.

0-0-0-0-0

Luego de dos semanas de buscar por montañas y desiertos, habían logrado desmantelar el último atentando de los _Babylon Rouges_ para así regresar nuevamente a _Green Hill_, un regreso agridulce, después de todo no estaba listo para verla todavía.

Sonic vio nuevamente la pantalla de su teléfono para ver las constantes llamadas de la eriza, la cual ninguna tuvo el valor de responder. No quería escuchar las palabras: "Ya está listo, te haré llegar los papeles". Lanzó el teléfono a un lado ante la idea, siendo consumido por una mezcla entre ansiedad y tristeza ¿por qué era tan difícil dejarla ir?

–¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?– murmuró desganado. Sonic soltó un pesado suspiro para ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la salida, tal vez un poco de aire fresco le caería bien a su atribulada mente.

Sonic abrió la puerta para toparse con la eriza rosa frente a ésta con su mano en el aire, parecía que había abierto la puerta antes de darle la oportunidad de tocar en la misma.

–Hola Sonic– saludó con aquella dulzura que sólo ella podía poseer –Tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad?

–Amy– murmuró dejándose embelesar por su presencia. Sonic esbozó un amago de sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza –Sí, bastante tiempo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, con aquella sonrisa que pretendía decir más de lo que lograba transmitir.

–Llame antes de venir pero no recibí respuesta– habló Amy, explicando su presencia inoportuna.

–¡Ah, eso!– dijo Sonic alarmándose –Yo… perdí mi teléfono, es decir, no sé donde lo deje– explicó un tanto apenado para que ella le sonriera a modo de respuesta –Dime, ¿quieres pasar o…

–Vengo a darte esto– interrumpió para de bolso buscar el mismo folder manila que él le había entregado semanas atrás, provocando que él borrara cualquier mueca de felicidad.

–Oh…– soltó el erizo azul apretando sus puños con fuerza sin poderlo controlar.

–Sí, pensé que sería lo mejor– asintió Amy tímidamente. Sonic tomó el folder para abrir el mismo y ver la firma de ella sobre los documento. –Es sólo que…– retomó para que el erizo azul apartara la mirada de las hojas y así verla de manera estoica –Es sólo que quiero una boda real ¿sabes?

–Claro– asintió Sonic con pesadez, cerrando el documento –Espero que puedas encontrarlo con alguien que…

–Quiero que me pidas matrimonio de verdad– cortó ella para que Sonic la viera con sorpresa ante sus palabras –Quiero que seamos novios de verdad, amantes de verdad, no de una noche o por despecho– explicó sonrojándose intensamente –¡Quiero estar a tu lado de verdad!– exclamó Amy intensamente desbordando todos aquellos sentimientos que había tenido que suprimir durante tanto tiempo –¡Quiero saber que me elijes todos los días como yo te elijo a ti!– expresó sintiendo como un par de lágrimas fugitivas corrían libres por sus mejillas –¡Porque yo jamás te deje de amar Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic la observó silencioso, sintiendo como una ola de felicidad lo invadía. Jamás espero que ella volviera a pronunciar dichas palabras de sus labios o que volviera a sentir lo que ahora sentía. Aún recordaba las últimas palabras que Tails le había dicho aquel día en el hospital: "_No puedes mantener una relación de esta forma Sonic, debes de dejarla ir… Si ella regresa será porque así lo decidió, no por una estúpida hoja de papel". _ Esbozó una sonrisa silenciosa para ver a la eriza derramar aquellas lágrimas mientras los sollozos empezaban a brotar.

–Quiero que este anillo sea de verdad– sollozó ella para tocar suavemente el anillo en forma de rosa que aún adornaba su mano, pues era lo único que no había podido desprenderse por mucho que quiso hacerlo.

–Es de verdad– dijo Sonic de repente. Amy detuvo su sollozar para verlo estupefacta. Sonic le sonrió sueltamente para tomar su mano con delicadeza y dirigir su mirada a aquel anillo en forma de rosa –Lo compre para ti– confesó sonrojándose suavemente ante el enunciado –De hecho, era el que planeaba darte– completo.

–¿Eh?– soltó la eriza para lanzar su mirada al anillo en su mano –¡P-Pero tu dijiste…– balbuceó recordando las crueles palabras que del erizo azul aquel día: –"_Veo que lograste conseguir un buen anillo en la tienda de segunda mano_"– rememoró lo que él mismo le había dicho a Tails –Dijiste que Tails lo había…

–Tails me lo pidió un semana antes de mi encuentro contigo– intentó explicar un tanto avergonzado –Aunque nunca pensé…– Sonic acalló al ver a la eriza soltarse de su agarre y quitarse aquel anillo suavemente para así entregárselo en las manos, provocando que la observara confundido.

–Entonces– empezó Amy para cerrar la mano de él con anillo en éste suavemente –Entrégamelo nuevamente, el día que lo hagas porque quieres tenerme el resto de tu vida como tu compañera, hasta entonces– musitó sintiendo nuevamente sus ojos de lágrimas nuevamente –Yo esperare…

Sonic chasqueó los labios para así abrazarla con fuerza, tomándola por sorpresa. –¡Es que aún no te das cuenta!– exclamó con molestia para que ella lo viera confusa –¡Yo jamás he dejado de amarte Amy Rose!– confesó intensificando su abrazo –En todo este tiempo siempre aposte por ti… siempre lo haré…

Amy se separó de él suavemente para verlo a los ojos, unos que al igual de ella parecían estar desbordados de felicidad y a su vez de nostalgia. Se acercó a él lentamente para así robarle un suave beso. Sonic la envolvió en sus brazos y correspondió al mismo, sintiendo en sus labios la bocanada de aire que le hacía falta para continuar.

–Lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta– murmuró la eriza esbozando una genuina sonrisa separándose de él.

–Ahora estás aquí– respondió Sonic para colocar su frente suavemente sobre la de ella –Y esta vez…– murmuró tomando el anillo que ella le había entregado y con suavidad colocarlo en su dedo anular para que ella lo viera con asombro –No pienso dejarte ir…

* * *

**Fin**

**¡Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta este último capítulo conmigo! Ha sido un viaje largo en especial para nuestros protagonistas, pero por fin el viaje a llegado a su fin y es momento de concluir otra historia más! Para aquellos que me han estado pedido la continuación de Shadow of the Heart por fin saldré de mi hiatus para continuar esta historia. (Yeiiii!) Una vez complete esa historia (que me faltan los últimos dos capítulos según mis cálculos) iniciaré con la segunda historia en la votación que hice: Bloody Rose, un nuevo Shadamy! Hasta entonces, su autora se despide. Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
